The Curse of the Smiley
by hellopants
Summary: Bella and Alice love life at college, they are best friends and have a great apartment. Then Bella finds out she is pregnant from a one night stand with Alice's cousin.. Edward! Rated M for chp 17! I do not own twilight or the Characters, all human.
1. The Smiley from Hell

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. **

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter One, The Smiley from Hell_

_BPOV_

"Well this sucks," I mumbled, as I sat on the bathroom floor staring at the tormenting smiley face that would be my undoing. Why did I have to pick the one with the damn smiley face? I could have gotten the lines or even the digital read out ones but no, I bought the pregnancy test with the smiley face. What the hell did I get myself into?

I'm not the type of girl to have a one night stand, but I did. This was my punishment for letting my guard down. I had broken every rule I ever set for myself and now I had to deal with the consequences.

"Bella, get out of the bathroom. I have to take a shower before class!"

"Yeah, Alice, give me a minute." Great, now I have to tell Alice. Stupid frat boys with their amazing good looks.

"Bells, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," I sighed. How am I going to do this? "Could you come in here Alice?"

The door creaked open to a very weary looking Alice. "What's up, Bella?" Alice asked and then gasped. "Is that what I think it is, Bella? Are you—you are not—you got the smiley test?"

"Yeah, I got the smiley test, and look there, it's a smiley."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Ok, don't think I'm mean, Bella. It's just that you haven't really done _that_ in awhile how did this happen?"

"You remember that frat party? The one with your cousin Edward and when you went to see Jasper?"

"Yeah, but you spent most the night with Edward, I never saw you go off with anybody…"

"Except?"

"You went off with Edward didn't you?"

"DING, Alice gets a prize! Anyway. Yeah, I slept with your cousin and now I get to deal with the consequences while he sits at his frat house. Shit! Why did I do this?" Alice came and sat beside me in our bathroom with her back against the tub and just let me cry. Why did I let myself trust Edward? It felt so right with him there, like we were a perfect fit. Like nothing else mattered, we had talked through the whole party, we had only had a couple beers each. Nothing that right could be wrong, right?

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, I'm going back and fixing things that people pointed out. I want to thank everyone who read or is still reading this and I hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. I love my cookie sisters!**


	2. The Doctors Appointment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice or Bella. It would be nice to have an Alice most days though.**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Two, The Doctors Appointment_

_BPOV_

"Okay, Ms. Swan. The results are in and you are most certainly pregnant! Congratulations! Now, your chart says you're a college student is that correct?" I nodded yes. "I have a few more questions Ms. Swan, do you have a family history for the father so we can look up any possible problems with the baby or the pregnancy. It's important to know if there are any birth defects that run in his family."

"I actually don't talk to him. It was kind of a one time thing," All I could do was whisper, but the next part was even harder to think, let alone say. "Could we discuss all my options, doctor?"

"I see. Well, as always, option one is to keep the baby and raise it—this is the preferred option I might add—option two is to have the baby and give it up for adoption and lastly option three abortion. I do not suggest option three for a few reasons firstly because it can cause infertility later in life. Secondly because in very rare cases the baby has clung to the uterus and was still born but mainly because there are so many good people out there who can't have their own children and would be more than happy to have your little one."

When the appointment was over I drove home in silence. Walking into the apartment was harder than I thought it would be. When I opened the door I walked straight past Alice, who was on the couch, went to my room and flopped on the bed sobbing. The extent of my planning was that I wasn't going to have an abortion. I couldn't do it; I just couldn't kill an innocent baby.

"Bella, I think you should call Edward." I hadn't even realized Alice had walked into the room until she had said that.

"Alice, do you really think your frat boy cousin wants to deal with a baby?" I asked. Honestly, I didn't want Edward's pity or his apology or his screaming if he were that type. I just wanted to lie in bed and watch my belly get big.

"Bella, If you don't tell him I will. I know we're best friends but he is family, he deserves to know."

"Fine, if you really think he wants to hear this hand me the phone. Do you have his phone number on ya?"

"Okay Bells, no one wants to hear they got someone pregnant over the phone."

"Okay, so how should I tell him then?"

"ROAD TRIP!"

With that, the plans were set; we would drive the four hours Friday night to Edwards's school. I would confess that I was pregnant and Alice would get to see her boyfriend Jasper. I had two days to think of what to say to Edward—according to Alice you can't just blurt that out—and practice. I can't tell you how many times I said the words I'm pregnant in the mirror. At one point I grabbed a photo of him from Alice's photo album and said it. Alice said it didn't count, I begged and pleaded but she wouldn't have it. I was stuck—I had to tell him, maybe even show him that evil little smiley. God knows it's tormented me maybe it can smile on somebody else.

**Author's Note;**

**Hello, I am going through these chapters and polishing them and I thought I would add new author's notes. It has been so much fun writing for you all and I absolutely love it when I hear that someone likes something I did. **

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**


	3. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be putting a disclaimer on it.**

_The Curse of the Smiley Face_

_Chapter Three, Road Trip_

_BPOV_

"Okay Bella, I got the tunes. Let's roll!" Alice jumped in her car and plugged her ipod into the stereo. Riding in Alice's car was almost embarrassing. Her parents had obviously boughten the car for her. No other student could afford a bright yellow Porsche. I met Alice's parents freshmen year. Sometimes she would force me to visit them with her.

"So Alice, What's on the play list for our little journey?"

"Oh you're going to love this, Bells! _Alfie_! I know how much you love _Lily Allen_!"

"Yay! Did you remember _Kill Hannah _too?"

"Of course it's on there. I even have _The Flaming Lips_ on there!" the music started and all we could do was sing along! It made me feel free to sing with the radio just to let loose, while I still could! I almost forgot why we were even on this trip, almost.

_BUZZ!!_

"Who the hell is calling me?" I dug my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. The entire screen was filled with the word, **SEXED**, perfect. I had forgotten he entered himself in the phone. I shut of the stereo and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Edward. Alice told me the two of you were coming to visit, I was wondering if maybe you would want to do something?"

"Well I figured we would since Alice will be locking Jasper and herself in his room! Ouch Alice! Why did you hit me? You can't hit a—never mind hit away!"

"Um, actually I thought we might do something together. Like a date."

"Oh," I gasped. "I think we could do that."

"Great I can't wait! There is this new Italian place that I have been wanting to try! I know you will love it!"

"Listen Edward, I really think we should talk when I get up there—" I was interrupted by a loud crash in the background. "Edward are you there?"

He laughed. "Yeah Bella, listen I'll talk to you when you get here. A freshman just tried to pick a fight with Emmett and I have to see this! Later Bells!"

The phone went dead, great now I have a date with my baby's daddy who might I add has no idea that he is a daddy. This is going to go just great…not.

"Alice, stop the car!" I screamed. She slammed on the breaks, as I opened the door, and revisited my breakfast.

"Eww, Bella!" Alice screeched. I wiped my mouth and closed the door behind me, turning to a very disgusted Alice.

"Hey, at least I told you to stop!" I spit, "I could have just barfed all over your car!" I was seriously contemplating running from the car. Alice must have seen this on my face because right as I thought this she locked the doors. I had just blown my last chance to escape.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you _are_ telling him!" Alice may look like a pixie, but no one messed with Alice, she took years of kick boxing. She had me and she knew it, the little sprite could kick my ass! "So, what did my dear cousin call you about?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to ask when we would be there," I mumbled, hoping she would buy my sorry lie. He wanted to go on a date, with me and I had to ruin it by telling him about the baby. I finally got a date with an amazingly gorgeous guy that had a great personality—that is if you can get him away from the other frat boys—and it was just my luck that I would screw it up.

"It didn't sound like nothing and what was that about Jasper and me?" she poked.

"Um," I said nervously, while holding my own hand. "Edward sort of asked me on a date—" Alice's shriek cut me off.

"I can't believe it! This is great I always knew you two would be good together! And you skipped a step when you got pregnant!" With her favorite "cover your ears and hope they don't bleed" scream.

"Alice, calm down. We skipped more than one step and it's just a date." Okay, I had to pop her happy bubble. "And of course you know that I'm pregnant with his kid! This is a big problem! A first date with a person after they have already impregnated you isn't really a good start!" She winced.

"Well, at least it will give you time away from the frat house with him." She was fishing for anything that might make me happy and I knew it.

"Yeah I know Alice," I sighed. I knew she was just trying to help and honestly I couldn't ask for a better friend. "Hey Alice?"

"Yeah Bella."

"Have I said thank you, yet?" She just shook her head no with a hopeful smile on her face. "Thank you Alice, if it wasn't for you I would still be in bed looking at that damn smiley face crying. You truly are the best friend in the world." She truly was. Shortly after that the music was back on. We sang and danced the rest of the drive like best friends should. All I could think of for the rest of the ride was the man that put models to shame, Edward.

**Author's Note;**

**So, I am still leaving some of the original author note parts on the chapters so you guys can get to know a little about me. **

_**My nephews have decided to be difficult and I have an MRI in the morning. Thanks for the reviews, I am flattered and I hope you see the changes you wanted! Longer chapters and more descriptions. Thanks again for the reviews I would love more!**_

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**


	4. Chapter 4 Edward's Flashback

**The Curse of the Smiley**

**Chapter Four Edward's Flashback**

**EPOV**

Alice had told me she was visiting Jasper, which meant one thing SHE was coming. I hadn't meant to move so fast with her last time she visited. Bella and I had been caught in a moment that swept us up like a tide.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were sitting on my black leather sofa talking, she was staring at me threw her thick lashes with those chocolate eyes of hers, I was lost. All I had to do was look in her eyes to know there was something special there, something more than I had ever felt before. _

_It felt like the air was trying to pull us together, and then Emmett barged in. "Hey Eddie?" he slurred his words so badly I could barely understand them._

"_What is it Emmett?"_

"_Have you seen Rose? I just knocked some guy out for looking at her but now I can't-BLARG!" He blew chunks in Bella's lap, great now how was I supposed get close to her when she is appalled by my very intoxicated brother's barf that coated her clothing._

"_I am so sorry Bella!" that's when I turned to Emmett. "EMMETT!" I spat, "Get out I haven't seen rose and you just barfed all over Bella! What the hell is wrong with you? AND if you can't find rose how do you even know if the guy was looking at her? Oh you better hand me your wallet, your buying Bella new clothes."_

"_Its fine Edward, my mom was an alcoholic. This is defiantly not the first time I have been puked on!"_

"_Umm, I'm sorry- hick- Bella." Then he booked out of the room for the nearest bathroom._

"_I am truly sorry my brother can get a little out of hand when he's drunk." How could my brother do this to me! I really like Bella and he knows I do! "Why don't I find something to wear, you can clean up in my bathroom behind that door."_

"_Awe, what's wrong Edward? Don't you love a woman covered in puke?" if only she knew kept running across my mind. I know she meant to be sarcastic but for some reason I felt so differently about her. "send the clothes in when you get them I'm gonna' get these off the smell is starting to get to me."_

_I went to the closet to rummage for something suitable for my Bella- wait did I just call her My Bella, why would I say that, why do I keep thinking about her this way? Focus Edward just find some clothes don't think about the gorgeous brunette getting naked in your bathroom, Washing herself with you towels, lathering up, those big brown eyes admiring- STOP. You can't think this stay focused, I looked in my hand to find the nasty shirt I had to wear for rush when I started in this fraternity, complete with a big ugly smiley face. I don't know why but smiley faces always creped me out, when they forced me to wear it I just about threw it in their face and walked off. Too late for regrets now, you have to find something for sweet amazing intelligent sexy Bella to wear. There I go again getting caught up in the moment; I really am giving my pants a work out tonight. Calm down, ah ha my track sweats, perfect very adjustable. Not only that but the pants button down the side so I could pull and they would just rip right off- ok I need to stop that thought right now!_

_I walked to they door and knocked gently on the door. "Bella, I found some clothes."_

_At that moment the door opened to reveal Bella wearing nothing but a towel. It takes quite a bit to make me blush but it seemed Bella knew exactly what to do to set of the trigger tonight. I couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful in every way, her legs, her hips, her waist, her breasts- ok Edward that's enough or she is going to see exactly what she is doing to you! _

"_Edward, I know this may sound odd, and I may blame it on the beer, but could you kiss me?" that was all I needed, I walked to her slowly, mentally memorizing every single thing about her. As our lips meet it was like fireworks, like a million tiny explosions all over my body, why was this kiss so different then anyone else? That was the last thought I had, I was swept away with passion and fire, the moment she licked my lower lip. Our kiss was indescribable, amazing, and the passion just kept building. I didn't care that she was Alice's friend I didn't care that Emmett would kill me in the morning; I needed her in every single way!_

_End flashback_

"Earth to Edward, hey little brother? Are you in there?" Emmett was standing in front of me with his face inches from mine.

"Back off Emmett! What is it you want?"

"Jasper just told me Alice and your sex toy are on their way." Great Emmett was going to make my life a living hell for ever sleeping with Bella, but honestly I would take the trade any day. I had tried dating a couple girls since the night with Bella but no one felt like she did, no one made me feel like she did.

"Emmett you know it's not like that so just butt out!" if he said anything like that around Bella there would be hell to pay, and he sure would be paying it!

"Chill dude, I was just going to let you know, that we are setting up a fighting ring in the common room if you want to watch, knowing the cocky freshmen I may even make one bleed!"

"I'll be down in a minuet Em; I need to make a phone call." She was coming and I had to make sure I would have alone time with her I had to make her want more with me I had to show her we could be more than just friends with benefits.

"Ok little bro," he started walking out of the room when he yelled. "Which one of you is brave enough to take on the amazing bear like Emmett?" I shut the door the minuet he walked out and started dialing Bella I had to hear her and I had to make sure we could have time to ourselves.

"Hello?" The sweetest voice whispered Bella was truly an angel.

"Hey Bella, its Edward. Alice told me the two of you were coming to visit, I was wondering if maybe you would want to do something?" I was so excited, I was trying my hardest to sound smooth and sexy, but most likely I sounded like a thirteen year old boy, about to go on his first date.

"Well I figured we would since Alice will be locking herself in jasper's room! Ouch Alice! Why did you hit me? You can't hit a- never mind hit away!" well apparently she was going to need me to actually say the word to tell her I needed her more than a friend. What was she saying at the end, I really wish she would have finished.

"Um, actually I thought we might do something alone. Together. Like a date." Those words mad me so nervous, what if she rejected me, what if she just wanted that one night and when did I decide to let my heart take control I used to just go with who was pretty or who I thought would be a good one nighter. This was so different this was Bella.

"Oh," she sighed, why would she sigh? "I think we could do that."

"Great I can't wait! There is this new Italian place that I have been dying to go to! I know you will love it!"

"Listen Edward I really think we should talk when I get up there-"

_**CRASH!**_

"I am the king of the ring, and you freshmen are peasants kiss my feet and beg for mercy!" wafted up the stairs and through the door, I really hope Bella didn't hear that.

"Edward are you there?"

I laughed "Yeah Bella, listen I'll talk to you when you get here. A freshman just tried to pick a fight with Emmett and I have to see this! Later bells!"

I hung up and booked it down the stairs to find the living room set up like a boxing tournament and Emmett standing in the middle of the makeshift ring with the new pledges surrounding him on the floor kissing his feet. I wonder what Bella would say if she saw this!

**Author's Note;**

**Yes, I finally made it; I finished the last chapter till the date! Next of course will be the amazing date lol. I am so thankful for every one who reviewed! I hope you all received my responses, and I can't say it enough Thank You! I may not do too much more from Edward's point of view just because I am a girl and I find it hard to get in a man's mind. If I did good on this I will be very surprised, I thought I made him sound a little girly at points but hopefully not too much. I will post as I write, and hopefully my MRI will come up clear! **

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**


	5. Chapter 5 The Makeover

**The Curse of the Smiley**

**Chapter Five the Makeover**

**Bpov**

As we drove up to Edwards's fraternity house we notice a large group of people gathered around in the front yard. "Oh great, I should have know someone was going to throw a party this weekend," Alice mumbled, she hated that they had so many parties. I think she hated it because parties mean girls and alcohol, and if the party was at this house it also meant Jasper. She hated the idea of other women hitting on HER man, as she put it. The moment the car had stopped Alice had her phone to her ear summoning Jasper to come grab our bags, that and to make sure no drunk guys grabbed at us. Sure enough a few seconds later Jasper sprinted out the door followed by Edward, Emmett, and surprisingly Rosalie. Rosalie looked like a model, she was runway in everyway, and I know every girl who is in the same room with her feels inferior. The last time she stood near me she made me feel like Ugly Betty, oh and she is a total bitch to anyone who gets in her way.

"Hey ladies! How about you come over here and see the love doctor?" the moment Emmett finished that statement Rose smacked him upside the head. "Ouch Rose that hurt."

"Sure he can stand up to the entire pledge class but the moment his girlfriend touches him he turns to putty." I glanced over and caught the eye of the man who put Greek gods to shame and did I mention that I was pregnant with his baby. Oh yes I had sex with that amazing man. "Hello Bella, I must say that color blue looks amazing on you." Then he leaned in the window to whisper in my ear I shot a glance and realized Alice had already gotten her things and I'm sure was starting her reunion with Jasper. "I can't wait to take you out this evening, in my eyes the sooner the better."

My door flung open and I was dragged into a massive bear hug by Emmett who had apparently knocked Edward down in the process, "Bella, do you know what it's been like living with Edward after your last visit?"

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

"Oh so your going to deny that you did a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' or in this case mister?" Emmett was seriously losing his mind, he was talking like Edward actually wanted more. Edward was a frat guy, I was just another girl to him, wasn't I? just then I glanced at Edward who surprisingly was blushing, this was the first time I had actually seen him blush and let me tell you, he looked even better blushing then he did normally.

"Emmett why don't you get Bella's bags and we will meet you inside."

"Little brother I would be glad to take her bags!" Emmett started walking towards the back of the car when he realized, "except Jasper already grabbed them. So I guess I will just meet you _Love Birds _inside."

"Hello again beautiful, I am so sorry for what Emmett said he is just well Emmett. Before you got here he was forcing the new pledges to kiss his feet, have you every smelt his feet? It was disgusting to even watch." Oh no not disgusting, no anything but disgusting, this baby was trying to make me relive my lunch in reverse. I had to get away from Edward before he saw me hurl, I thought this was supposed to be morning sickness not all fricking day sickness!

"Edward I would really love to finish this conversation but would you let me freshen up before we do, I would like to change before we have dinner." Ugh, dinner I about lost it just saying the word, why was the baby tormenting me?

"Sure Bells."

With that I ran in the door not bothering to glance at the group gathering around Emmett, up the stairs straight in to Jaspers room and then proceeded to the bathroom, where I once again emptied my stomach. Oh no, someone was watching me I could feel it, why did this happen to me?

"Bella?" Thank god it was just Jasper, if it had been Edward I would have needed the toilet again.

"What Jazz?"

"Are you going to tell him?" I glanced behind me to see Jasper standing in the doorway arms folded across his chest. Jasper had a knack for always knowing how people were feeling he knew when to be caring and when to scold you like a little kid, he just knew.

"Yes Jasper I plan to tonight. Did Alice tell you?"

"Yes and no, she had hinted something was up but never actually said it, this however," he gestured to me still gripping the toilet. "Just verifies everything, so how are you going to tell him?"

"I still don't exactly know that myself, I was hoping to after dinner but now I don't even know if I could eat I'm so nervous and I have morning sickness that lasts all damn day long." I finally released the toilet from my death grip and moved to sit against the tub. How am I going to get thru this date, should I just blurt it out or should I ease into it?

"Well why don't I get your bag from Alice and give you a minute to figure things out?" I merely nodded and he was gone. I just stared at the pattern on the floor and before I knew it a pair of feet were in my line of sight. The feet were small and strapped in to death traps, aka high heels and as it turned out I knew these heels.

"Alice, am I doing the right thing?" I whispered secretly hoping my voice would get lost in a breeze. Unfortunately they did not because Alice had sat down in front of me looking me square in the eyes.

"Yes Bella, you are doing the best thing you are being honest. Just be yourself and no matter what you say he will love every word coming out of your mouth he will love you," how did she always know what to say like she me saying something before I ever had to voice it. "Do you know what I would love?" I knew that tone the tone that could only end in a-"Makeover!"

"Alice," I scowled, "I am pregnant and hormonal and," _GASP- _I just stood there wide eyed, oh great now who else knows. I slowly turned toward the doorway to see Emmett and Rosalie standing in the threshold. CRAP! Emmett just stood frozen jaw dropped while Rosalie was gasping repeatedly. Rose's eyes caught mine and she hurtled herself forward before I could speak her arms were around me and she was trying to comfort me. This has to be one of the most memorable months of my life, first pregnant then telling my best friend next a road trip and now Rosalie was actually being nice to me!

"Bella," Emmett wearily said. "Whose is it?"

"Emmett I didn't know for sure until this week I am so sorry I had to tell him myself. I couldn't bear telling him over the phone. Please let me do this tonight, please don't say anything Emmett I beg you _please_." All I could do was plead for his sympathy.

"EMMETT! So help me if you say one thing to him about this you won't get sex for an entire month!" Rosalie shrieked with all the fury she could manage. "You **WILL **say _nothing_ of what you just heard!"

"Y-yes Rose," Emmett stammered.

"Thank you, now what I was saying Alice is that you have thirty minutes to get me ready if I have to tell him I want to look good doing it!"

For the next thirty minuets Alice worked her pixie magic, she was amazing when it came to makeovers. It was just when she wanted to do them daily that I had a problem, I made her sign an agreement saying she could only do them for special occasions. Thirty minutes later her work was done and I felt so beautiful I almost forgot I was pregnant, almost.

My hair was loosely curled and it wrapped around my shoulders which were covered by a blue wrap around sweater that accentuated my- what shall we call them- features. I was wearing a knee length silk flowing tan skirt and my feet were covered in blue Mary Janes that matched my sweater, I finally felt like I could stand next to Edward without having every girl in the place asking what the hell he was doing with me.

I walked down the hall and found Edwards door, behind this door was the man of my dreams. I opened the door and stepped inside to see Edward wearing only a towel styling his hair in the bathroom mirror. Water droplets glistening of his chest his rock hard abs his muscular arms, then everything went black.

**Author's Note;**

**Hello everyone, I am so excited about the reviews I have been getting! So I am sorry I didn't get the date in there, I promise they will go on a date! I have started the next chapter and trust me this chapter has to come first. I wanted to try my hand at making a cliffy too, did you like it? **

**For those of you who have sent me luck via email, thank you. My MRI went as well as could be expected, and if all goes well they won't rush to call me with the results. The MRI I had comes with a contrast dye that had to be injected into me through an IV. I am very needle shy, the woman who did my IV was what I refer to as a fisher. She moved the needle around in my arm pulling it partially out and stabbing repeatedly. I almost fainted but I made it thru and I got some writing done. **

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**


	6. Chapter 6 The Date!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.**

**A big thanks to my beta Lizbre! and now without further ado the much wanted date!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter six, The Date_

_BPOV_

I woke on a cloud, I opened my eyes to see it was just Edwards amazing bed. Then of course my mind wandered to the last time I had been in this particular bed, I could feel a naughty grin pull across my face as I let out a giggle. I turned my head to see Edward pulling up his pants in the bathroom, thank heavens he didn't hear me fall!

"Hey Edward, you take longer to get ready than me!" I had to tease him he may not have known it but he made me faint with his good looks and he would pay for that. He looked at me lying on his bed with wide eyes and a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Bella how long have you been in here?" good he sounded nervous he took the bait.

"Long enough Edward and if you don't hurry I may just go out by myself." I had to tease him, if he knew what he had done to me moments ago I would surely be teased much more than this. He pulled a shirt of a hanger and quickly finished dressing the blush still on his amazing face.

"Ok Bella I'm dressed now let's go get some dinner." My stomach tossed at the word there was no way I could sit through a dinner.

"Edward," I pulled out the puppy dog eyes, "do you think we could maybe do something else? I'm not really hungry." Please anything else.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, maybe we could go for a walk?"

"Hmm, I'll do one better how's a walk on the beach?" Just having him so close was making me dizzy, I have already seen and touched every part of him but he still had the same effect as when we first touched In this very room.

"That sound's very impressive Mr. Masen, Let's go, I am ready for some walking and talking!"

He grasped my hand as we made our way outside and to his shiny silver Volvo. He even held the car door open for me I wonder what he would think if he knew he just helped a pregnant woman into his car. He started the car and we were on our way, something about just being around him made me giddy. I have been depressed ever since I had seen that damn smiley now that I think about it I haven't really felt alive since I had to leave Edward the morning after we _made_ the baby. We pulled up to a small parking lot next to the boardwalk, he got out of his seat faster than I could open my door and held it open for me.

As I got out of the car I said, "Edward if you keep that up I am going to get spoiled and expect you to hold every door for me from now on."

"If you would like me to I will certainly hold any door for you!" there he went again dazzling me, as much as I hate to admit it I loved being dazzled!

We walked for some time in a comfortable silence that left my mind to prepare for the inevitable conversation. We sat down on the beach watching the waves crash to the shore.

"Edward we need to talk about something," my voice was serious and defiantly not what he was expecting.

"Ok what is it you want to talk about?" his face was hard I could tell he was trying to figure out what was so important.

"Well you remember the last time I was here."

"Yes, it's quite hard to forget," one corner of his mouth twitched up but soon enough his face was back to attempting to understand my cryptic comments.

"Well there may have been a minor slip up with that," he looked hurt like he thought I regretted it which I defiantly did not. "Edward don't get me wrong I loved being with you, more than I probably should but there is a slight complication with the after effects."

"Are you telling me that I had the same dazzling effect on you as you did on me?" Right like I could dazzle this Adonis.

"I seriously doubt you had this effect," I mumbled. "Edward this may be difficult to believe but I am pregnant, and before you ask I know its your you were the only guy I had slept with in the recent months."

He was stunned he sat there silent deep in thought this was defiantly not what he had expected me to say. He kept glancing at my stomach as if he thought it would explode at any moment, after a few more minutes he finally spoke.

"How?" he was still deep in thought and I could barely hear him speak.

"My only guess is that we didn't notice a break or hole in the condom." I didn't know what to say this was the first time anything like this had ever happened.

"Bella I think I should take you back I need some alone time to think." His voice scared me it was like he was blank, empty.

"You can just go, I'll call Alice to pick me up," I thought I might cry but we weren't together and I couldn't make him stay whether I wanted him to or not.

"Don't be silly Bella, I would never leave a preg- any woman stranded on a beach." Ugh he couldn't even say it, why couldn't I just take care of this on my own. Now I had made this beautiful man upset I don't think I could take to much more.

We walked to the car in silence when we were five minutes from the house I couldn't take it anymore I had to know what he was thinking this silence was torture.

"Edward say something, anything!" part of me just wanted to hear his sweet voice and I couldn't help but sound angry just so he would speak to me.

"What do you want me to say Bella," he was till in a stupor as he whispered his reply.

"Anything, everything I need to know what you're thinking I need to know whether you can forgive me." I was past the point of pleading I was begging.

"A have a million things going thru my head all at once and there is no way I could tell you them all. Some of the things aren't appropriate some are angry some are scared and I have no idea what to do or say or even think." his volume had raised but he never yelled he had just come out of his stupor and I know I couldn't push him. I needed him, I don't know why but I needed his approval I needed him to tell me everything would be fine.

We were silent the rest of the ride, he still opened my door but then he turned and went straight back into his car and drove away. I finally let my self break down the sobs had piled up and they began to overwhelm me. Then a pair of muscular arms picked me up off the grass and carried me inside. I didn't need to look to tell me whose arms were holding me, it was Emmett. I was placed on a bed and I could feel Alice come lay beside me as she tried to comfort me but it was no use I was to far gone.

I cried for at least an hour at some point Rosalie joined Alice and me on the bed. I fell into a dream or rather a night mare it started in the bathroom of my apartment I was back there looking at the evil smiley that started this whole mess. Just then the smiley let out a purely evil laugh I dropped it and tried to run but there was no escape. The smiley had jumped off the test and grew five times larger than it had been, it started bouncing after me tormenting me. Then I fell and once again everything was black.

I felt Alice and Rose move off the bed even through my deep sleep and then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I felt a head rest next to mine. A smell drifted across my tear covered face and I knew I had to wake up, I knew I had to speak with him, with Edward.

**Authors Note;**

**Hey everyone I am so happy that I could get this out tonight. I owe a big huge thanks to Lizbre, my beta for this chapter. I would not have been able to get this out yet if she didn't help. I had two versions of this chapter written and she really helped me decide. If you would like to read the other version let me know! I also want to say hi to my other sort of betas ****xxxhellobattyxxx, lucky-charm930, and RockstarLife. You are all amazing and I love that you guys wanted to help I am sorry I didn't get to use you all and after you read this I would gladly send you the other version! Also a big hello to 29Isabella you rock! Next chapter you find out what Edward did when he was gone!**

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**


	7. Chapter 7 The Meadow

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight!**

**Thanks to lucky-charm930** **my beta for this chapter!**

**I feel the need to warn you that later in this chapter there is quite a bit of swearing!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter seven, The Meadow_

_EPOV_

"Edward we need to talk about something," her voice sounded serious but scared at the same time. I wonder what could bother her on such a perfect day as this. Lying on the beach watching the wave's crash onto the shore, she was so close it was almost unbearable.

"Ok what is it you want to talk about?" I really couldn't understand why her face was so hard it was like she was trying to hide something. For some reason I couldn't really understand her expressions and I am usually a great judge of what people are thinking but I have no idea what is running through her mind.

"Well you remember the last time I was here."

"Yes, it's quite hard to forget," the night I was with her was unforgettably amazing, I have never had any woman feel as good as her something about her made me want to be with her every minute of every day. She is still so stressed about something and I can't figure out why.

"Well there may have been a minor slip up with that," WHAT? I thought she enjoyed herself as much as I did. How is this happening if she didn't like me sexually why did she even agree to come here with me. "Edward don't get me wrong I loved being with you, more than I probably should but there is a slight complication with the after effects." Complication, what complications, I have been examined regularly and there is no way I gave her anything. She did say that she enjoyed herself maybe she is just as amazed by me as I am by her.

"Are you telling me that I had the same dazzling effect on you as you did on me?" Her face began to look like she didn't believe me she must not see herself very clearly if she thinks anything other than what I have said.

I heard her mumbling something about doubt "Edward this may be difficult to believe but I am pregnant, and before you ask I know its your you were the only guy I had slept with in the recent months." There is no way to describe the way I felt, what had happened how could this happen we used a condom. Although I can't say I remember clearly when I took it off, I glanced at where the baby was. Ugh what is happening, I know she is wonderful and amazing but a baby? I couldn't help but look at her stomach soon it would be round and as sad as this sounds I really want to see her that way. There was no way she could do this on her own but I had school and I really don't think I am ready to just drop my life and run off with her. A lot of people have kids without being married it's almost normal to be a single parent I hate the thought of not being with her. I looked at her stomach again how long would it be before I could see her again. With school it's not like we could see each other often and when would be the next time Alice would bring her, a month two months? I felt deeply for her but I really just want to take the normal route dating then boyfriend and who knows where it could go from there or if it even will. I still don't understand any of this how did she even get pregnant.

"How?" all I could manage was a whisper how I don't understand this.

"My only guess is that we didn't notice a break or hole in the condom." She could be right I really got lost in her that night I couldn't focus on things like the condom. I don't know how to react what to say I had to be impartial I am not exactly thrilled that this is happening and I really don't know what to do.

"Bella I think I should take you back I need some alone time to think." I needed to get out I needed to think, I needed to control my emotions before I could hurt her. I have been known to have a bad temper and if she tried to pick a fight I would defiantly lose what control I had, I would say something I would regret.

"You can just go I'll call Alice to pick me up," how could she think that I would leave her here doesn't she see that I am doing this for her, for us even though we aren't an us?

"Don't be silly Bella, I would never leave a preg- any woman stranded on a beach." How could I get through this when I can't even say the word? Her face was sad I could see it, when I couldn't say the word and that hurt her.

We walked to the car in silence I was lost in a million thoughts. I was trying to remember what happened to the condom to get her pregnant and why didn't I notice? What were her plans and why didn't she tell me when she first arrived? I had a million things I wanted to ask her but if I did and she said one thing wrong she could set off my temper. I need to stay in control with her here I can't hurt her in anyway possible.

"Edward say something anything!" she was angry, how I could have done this I put her through so much I made her pregnant and now I could hardly talk to her. Why didn't I say no when we had sex, I can't even think that. No matter what the outcome was there is no way I would have given up that night with her. What could I say to make her understand, I would give anything to know what she wanted to hear.

"What do you want me to say Bella," I could only manage a whisper I didn't want to set of my unruly temper.

"Anything, everything I need to know what you're thinking I need to know whether you can forgive me." She was begging me to open up my mind to her when all I really wanted was to know hers.

"A have a million things going thru my head all at once and there is no way I could tell you them all. Some of the things aren't appropriate some are angry some are scared and I have no idea what to do or say or even think." I tried to suppress my voice to keep it calm and subtle. I needed to get away I needed to think or rather not think.

We were silent the rest of the ride, I jumped out of the car quickly to open her door after all I told her I would. After this whole mess I needed her to know I would never try to hurt her again. After she was out I ran back and slid into the driver's seat I didn't know where to go but I was going. I stepped hard on the gas peddle hoping the speed would help me loosen this tension to leave it in the dust behind me.

Before I knew it I was in front of The Meadow, it was my favorite coffee shop and I always found peace there on the other hand I also found Tanya there. Tanya was special in her own way, I had known her for a long time and my father had loved to see her visit me when I was still at home. However her flirting was just plain annoying, she just wouldn't listen to the fact that I didn't like her that way even after telling her multiple times.

I walked to the counter and of course Tanya was there, she was always there. I ordered my coffee and went to wait by the window shortly after sitting down Tanya came and sat down across from me. "Hello Tanya," I answered bleakly.

"What's up, you seem really out of it?" she was honestly worried I could hear it in her voice.

"Do you remember hearing about Bella?" she simply nodded yes. "She came to town with Alice, I took her out on a date and she told me some very scary news." My voice was dead it had lost all emotion.

"Ok do you care to explain why it looks like she ran over your puppy?"

"She's pregnant," I whispered my heart was aching and my palms turned sweaty whit those words lingering on my tongue. I could hear Tanya's jaw drop and then snap shut, no matter how annoying she could get she was still a good friend.

"Wow," she whispered, "so what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, I want to help and I want to be there for her but it's not like I just want to run away with her and pretend everything's fine." I may be a gentleman but that doesn't mean I have to run away with her, it's not like it was eighty years ago.

"I don't want you to do anything you might regret, you are one of my favorite friends. However you really need to tell her what you want to do with this whole thing." She was right and I knew it, at one point while she was saying this she tried to reach for my hand and I pulled away, her touch was nothing compared to Bella's.

"I know I do I just needed some time to think through what I want to say. I don't want to upset her and I didn't even talk to her about her plans for the baby, I don't even know if she plans to keep it." I didn't know anything about what she has planned for this whole thing. I still didn't think I could handle going back yet I needed a little more time I needed to relax.

"So I thought I should let you know I am leaving the meadow," she must have known I was done with the topic that I needed to think about other things. I really thought she would work here for the rest of her life, I wonder why she is leaving?

"How come?" I inquired.

"Well a couple girlfriends are moving up to Alaska and I thought it might give me a fresh start. There are only so many losers that I can handle to date in this town," she looked in my eyes as she finished, "and all the good guys are in love with someone else." Was I really in love with Bella? If I was is it really that obvious?

"Edward I have known you long enough and I have never seen you like this over a single person. After the last time you saw her you couldn't stop talking about her! You need to tell your self the truth and when the time comes you need to tell her." I didn't know how to reply to that part of me knows exactly how I feel about Bella but the other part screams that it is too soon to feel that way.

_BUZZ!_

Who is calling now, I looked at the screen to see it was Emmett. "What do you need Emmett I kind of need my space right now?"

"Well get you ass over it! Shit happens babies happen and you are acting like a complete jackass!" I was stunned by this comment when did Emmett find out.

"Emmett how do you know about this?"

"I knew about it before you did I'll tell you that much, I'll also tell you that if you don't fucking stop acting like a five year old I will find you and kick your ass like a good brother should!" I know he would do exactly what he said but I'm not quite sure I could handle going back yet.

"Em, you _will_ tell me exactly when you found out later. Right now I need some more time to think, as a sign of good faith I'll tell you that I'm at The Meadow."

"You jerk, you went to see Tanya when you find out about this! Why the hell would you do shit like that! Do you know what has been going on since you took off like that! No you don't cause you are an immature piss ant!" the entire coffee shop was watching me Emmett was screaming so loud in the phone that they all heard him.

"What are you talking about?" I was getting frustrated and I was sick of Emmett's screaming.

"Oh, let's see how about me finding Bella on the front lawn and having to carry her! Yeah she was crying so hard because of your stupid ass that I had to carry her inside. Alice and Rose have been trying to calm her down this whole damn time and if you don't get back here to fucking fix this so help me you will be in pain!" I can't believe that she was that upset it hurt so bad to know I could do that to her. It hurt that I had caused her so much pain, it hurt to know that the right thing caused her pain. If I hadn't gone away we would have gotten in a fight and everything could have been lost.

"I'm on my way," with that I snapped the phone shut and ran to my car. I was about halfway there when I got stuck in traffic and just my luck the person in front of me had a huge glittering smiley face bumper sticker. Its mouth was open and showed his teeth, he looked like he could chomp the head off a chipmunk. I had to keep focused I had to get to Bella, the next exit was a back way to the house.

I jumped out of the car and started running for the house. Then something or rather someone grabbed my arm with so much force I couldn't escape.

"Let go Emmett!" I spat.

"I need to know what you plan to do when you get up there." he spat the words right at me.

"I have no idea but I know that I need to talk to her, I need to help her and I need you to let me GO!" I was sick of his games I needed to see her now!

He started to loosen his grip when he spoke, "if you make this worse I will take her side you may be family but with this baby she is too." I knew Emmett had always thought of Bella as a little sister, when he said this I could truly see how much he cared about her.

He let go of my arm and I started to run again, when I reached the door to Emmett's room Rosalie stopped me. "Are you ready to do this?" when exactly did Rose start to be caring?

"I think so," I was till stunned that Rosalie was acting like a human instead of a bitch.

"She isn't in the best shape right now I thought I should warn you. You should have seen her before the date she was so panicked about how you would react. I know you did what you had to but know that she was so scared."

"Was I the last person to find out about this?" why would she tell Rose before me?

"We sort of walked in on her talking to with Alice, I had to threaten Emmett not to tell you. You should go in and see her now." When she mentioned Emmett I saw her unleash an evil grin.

I walked into the room to see Alice holding Bella, she looked a mess but at the same time beautiful. I whispered for Alice to leave and slowly crept next to Bella on the bed. Gently I wrapped my arms around her needing to feel close to her to fix the problems I had caused.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Author's Note;**

**Ok my first thing is I am sorry if you don't like the length but I couldn't see breaking up the chapter. Next is that I love the responses I am getting, and so far I am proud to say I have replied to every one that has been sent. Last night I spent about an hour replying, I honestly love your input! I may not have the next chapter up tomorrow I need some time out in the world! I will try to have it out but I can't make promises because it is a very important chapter. So I thought I would let you know I almost danced on my bed when I saw that the hits for this story is now around 3,700.**

**Thank you all,**

**Hellopants **


	8. Chapter 8 The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters!**

**Thanks to Edward's Cupcake for the help! I hope you like it!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter eight, The Talk_

_BPOV_

I opened my eyes to Edwards amazing face I would never grow immune to his beauty. His eyes were filled with concern and something else it looked like love, why should he love me after today? I should have just told him like he said, I should never have let him go through this. Maybe I should have done this alone and never told him, ugh Alice would have told him. I was lying on my back with Edward on his side next to me. His arms were holding me tightly against him. My cheeks were still streaked with tears, he slowly brought his hand to wipe away my tears. He brought his face to my ear, his breath hot on my ear.

"Bella love," he whispered wait did he really just say that. Did he say love, how do I respond to that? "I'm sorry, please don't cry. Calm down and then we can talk, would you like me to lay with you till then?" I nodded yes. We laid in silence but when I looked at him I could tell he was somewhere else. He seemed to be in a different universe so far gone I could barely see him.

"Edward," my voice was cracking from the sobbing. "Edward, I need to go to the bathroom," reminder; never hold my bladder that long again. I could feel Edwards chest shaking with laughter, he let go of my waist and let me scoot to the edge of the bed. Standing up was easy but running to the bathroom I almost peed my pants. I quickly shut the door and ran to the toilet. After that I washed my hands and opened the door to find Edward standing there starring at me. It was time to talk I knew it, this would be the most difficult conversation of my life.

"Ok now that I have 'calmed down' we should talk." How am I going to get through this? Everything I had been avoiding was on the horizon and I could see he was as nervous as I was.

"I think you're right," his voice was almost scared. "I also think we should let Emmett have his room back." We walked out of the room to find Alice and Rosalie standing right outside in the hallway. Alice had issues with ease dropping and we all knew it, I had to do something to get her away.

"Do you mind?" he was almost screaming at them, apparently he had forgotten that they helped me when he had gone off to do god knows what.

"Alice if you stay away from Edward's room you can take me shopping later," knowing Alice she would burst in the room if she heard something she didn't like. He didn't like that I had let them off the hook. What could I do I wanted them to go peacefully.

"Fine," she pouted, "but I expect a full report later." Leave it to Alice to want to know every gory detail of an unwanted conversation. We finished the walk to his room, the room where my baby was conceived. We quickly walked inside he immediately turned to close and lock the door. There we sat on the couch in silence waiting for the other to speak. I could tell his mind was going as crazy as mine but I wasn't going to break.

"So, what do you plan on doing Bella after all it's your choice." His face was hard and yet somewhat scared, he spoke softly and smoothly.

"Well I am planning on having the baby but I don't know if it would be best to keep it," please tell me this would be ok with him. It is his child and he deserves to voice his opinion, even if I didn't listen to what he wanted. I looked over to see that his face had not changed it seemed like he was trying to hide part of himself. "I would like to know what you think, it's not just my baby." His face softened with my last comment. He sat for moment in thought. My mind was working a million miles a minute anticipating his reaction.

"I really don't know school is important but on the other hand so is this baby. I never thought that this is how I would be a dad, we are just so young." His voice was thick with concern for the baby and for me too everything he said was right. I knew it was, but it doesn't change that this was my baby and I loved the little thing.

"I know," I said softly, "part of me knows that we should give up the baby and then my heart aches when I think about doing that."

"I sort of know how you feel but still there is school and our parents. Let alone the fact that we live four hours apart." He wanted to sound like he had it all together, he didn't.

"Its not like I'm asking you to be there, I just wanted to know how you felt." I was so frustrated and it sure showed, because I jumped off the couch when I said it. His face went to stone but his eyes told me he was hurt by my words. "You can live your life, if you don't want to do this I'll be fine on my own."

"How could you even say that? I came back, I will always come back to you like you came back to tell me!" there was anger strewn across his face his fists were clenched and his jaw was flexed.

"Calm down," I crouched down to look in his eyes, "please we have to talk but we can't if you get angry, I won't stay if you don't relax." He focused on breathing it was slowing as he started to calm down. Not breaking contact with my eyes, almost like they were his safe haven. "Now you can be there if you want, but I won't force anything on you. I am going to give birth to the baby, I still don't know what will happen from there."

"This is just so hard, I just don't know how to handle this whole situation." The pain had returned to him and he quickly buried his face in his hands.

"Why don't we take things slow, firstly do you want another date turns out I'm free tomorrow night?" he looked up in his hands a very small smile surfaced on his kissable mouth but quickly disappeared.

"Are you always such a comedian?" finally the tone I wanted it was just him no worries, just Edward. I returned to my spot on the couch and made myself comfortable. "We can't put off this conversation you know we need to finish this." Thankfully his voice was still light only tiny traces of other emotions could be found so small that I couldn't decipher them.

"Well it was decided that the baby will be born, we will get at least one whole date so all that's left is where the baby will end up." I had counted the things off with my fingers trying to keep my hormones suppressed. His face had immediately changed in to a soft expression as he glanced towards my stomach. Then his face had quickly turned to concern when his eyes made their way to my face.

"Bella, will you tell me what this feels like? You have a little human in you, I know the steps but I want to know how this is affecting you." Whoa hold on one minute he is freaking out and the next he is so curious about everything. I think he may be the pregnant one. He slowly started to reach his hand towards the tiny bump that had formed on my abdomen. "Do you mind if I, would it be ok if I-" before he could finish I grabbed his hand firmly and rested his hand on my stomach, on our baby.

"Its nice to have some one other than Alice do this. If you really want to know, I get sick a _lot_. Like in the car after your phone call and do you remember when I booked it up the stairs?" he nodded yes and started to trail his hand around my tummy. "Well I ran to Jasper's bathroom and puked, he saw me. That's how he found out, apparently Alice had been hinting. I drive her crazy because I pee all the time, especially if it's when she takes me shopping." He laughed a little I'm sure he was picturing Alice waiting out side the bathroom looking at her watch and screaming for me to hurry up.

"Some mood swings every now and then. Honestly I think I had the mood swings before I got pregnant." He was amused by my little joke and stifled a laugh it was nice to see him happy after all the hard stuff we had to deal with today. "Are you ok now? I mean I know you wanted to talk about the baby's future, why the change?" Edward's face hardened slightly and fear danced across his eyes. Really I mean he was so stressed about what to do and now he is acting strange wanting to know all the gritty details. I felt him remove his hand, it scared me I thought he might run out screaming any minute. My emotions took over as I pouted. He defiantly noticed letting out a sigh as his face softened and his hand rested around my shoulder. This was exactly what I needed, I needed some comforting after all that had happened today.

"I realized we do have some time to make decisions, we and I do mean we have a couple months to work out the details. That is if you want me around," he looked so worried that I might reject him, I couldn't stand the thought of him not around. At least for the baby and if we happen to date a little I would have no problem with that. Its not like we would do much more, we are young and like he said and we live four hours apart.

"If I decide to keep it what will you do? Are you going to be a dad for the baby, Even if it's only on weekends?" he stared straight into my eyes trying hard to decipher what I was thinking.

"I'll do my best, I don't know how to be a dad and I just want to do what I can." He knew how to get me. A single tear ran down my cheek, stupid hormones.

"I should go lay down, it's really late and I really need some sleep." I stood up and walked towards the door. For some reason he grasped my hand when I reached he door.

"Where exactly do you plan on sleeping?" he wasn't really asking this was he?

"To Jasper's room where all my things are." It was obviously where I would sleep. I felt another mood swing coming on and I really didn't want to take it out on Edward. I looked back and couldn't believe what I saw he was amused by something I said. "Edward please, I am very tired."

"Do you really think that you should sleep in there? If I know Alice and Jasper they won't be doing much sleeping in there." he laughed at the thought of Alice seducing Jasper, I knew all to well that she had done that before.

"Fine, I'll find a couch but I really do need to rest," my voice gave away that if he didn't stop with his teasing I would rip his hand away from my wrist.

"Bella please be reasonable, I don't want you sleeping out there. There are too many males in this house who would take advantage when they see a woman sleeping alone on a couch." I could tell he was worried and now that he had mentioned it, I really didn't want to sleep out there. The fraternity house was big and I really didn't know that many guys in the house.

"Have any suggestions?" we both knew what he would say, he still rubbed his chin pretending to think about possible places for me to sleep.

"Well," he was trying to drag this out as long as possible.

"Edward did you forget that I am pregnant, hormonal, and tired please get to the point!" he sighed and put his hand on my stomach with care.

"Sleep in here," oh he was going to pay later for pulling out the puppy dog eyes. Right now there was no reason to fight him I needed to sleep.

"Go get me some clothes and I'll crash on the couch," walking towards the couch I glanced at Edward to see he was not happy about something. "What Edward?" he was really getting annoying.

"Well do you really want to sleep on an uncomfortable couch? Why don't I take the couch and you can have the bed." Happy at my look of defeat he handed me some clothes as I headed to the bathroom. The clothes were big and bulky, but they smelled so good I wouldn't dare take them off. As I walked out into the bed room I saw Edward laying on the couch his feet hanging off the end. The bed was just as I remembered and smelled exactly like him.

I felt bad for kicking him out of his own bed and would it really be so bad to share a bed? We have already had sex so what was the problem? Right, now I remember the problem was the thing growing in my uterus, I sighed and sat up.

"Edward get over here," I felt defeated by my own thoughts. He sat up quickly and almost ran over to the bed. "Are you a little excited about something?" sweet sarcasm fell from my lips.

"Yes the amazing person in my bed called for me," his sweetness was melting every part of my body to mush.

"Get in the bed already I want to sleep. Don't get any ideas ok its just two people sleeping in the same bed." My words had meant nothing, because as he crawled on to the bed he laid next to me snuggling up as close as possible. Every thought in my head disappeared when he put his arm across my waist and slowly rubbed my stomach. We laid silent for minutes like this no thoughts, just lost in the simple touch.

His lips moved to my ear, "Bella are you having trouble sleeping?" his whisper sent chills down my spine.

"Yes," I whispered back, it was simple but that was all I could manage. His hands were still massaging the small bump that had recently surfaced on my stomach.

"How could I not notice this," he sounded upset even in a whisper, he was mad that he hadn't noticed the differences before I told him.

"Alice is a good shopper she helped me hide it," I whispered back. "I wanted to wait until I had told you for you to see that I was already starting to show."

"You need to sleep now, there is still more we need to work out tomorrow and you need your rest." He began to hum a song in my ear as I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up alone, I noticed the bathroom door was shut. I walked to the door and pressed my ear to the door but all I heard was the shower.

_BUZZ!_

Edward's phone was vibrating on the night stand, I peeked at the screen to see the name Tanya written across the screen. I ran into the bathroom to find a very naked Edward in the shower he peeked his head out and smiled.

I held out his phone with a very unhappy look on my face. "Tanya's calling, did you want to talk to her?" he was stunned by my obvious jealousy and so was I.

**Author's Note;**

**I hope you like this chapter, it proved very hard to write because it's mostly just talking. They really did need this and it helps the story in the long run. Also I thought I would say thank you to everyone. The hits are over 5,000, you are all truly amazing! Thank you for reading I promise that the next chapter will be much better cause he tells her about Tanya! And other things happen muahahaha. Also I am happy to say that I have replyed to every review, I still have my perfect record. I really do love reviews and ideas people send me. Ok I'm done.**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**


	9. Chapter 9 The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight as much as I want to.**

**Please tell me what you think at the end! Oh and the story hits are up to 6,300!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Nine, The Call_

_BPOV_

I have no idea why I was so jealous, Edward and I were still just in the dating stage. I mean I am having his baby but otherwise we are taking things slow.

_BUZZ!_

Edward had stepped out of the shower naked and took the phone. I couldn't help but be stunned by his amazing body. My body was trying to resist touching every part of him. He flipped it open and held it to his perfect face. "Tanya I can't talk right now," he sounded like he was really annoyed at this Tanya. "No Tanya I really don't think I can," she must have been saying something good because he started to smile. His smile set the mood swings off, I scowled and folded my arms across my chest. Why am I so jealous? "Sure Tanya I can ask if she wants to, but we were supposed to go on a date tonight." Wait what? How did this girl know about me? What is he supposed to ask me? What the hell is going on here?

"Bella, Tanya wants to know if we would like to go to her going away party tonight." He let out a sexy grin towards me and I suddenly remembered he was very nude. He leaned in to whisper and the closeness of his naked body drove me wild. "We don't have to go, I am still very interested in this date of ours." He was holding his hand over the phone to keep this woman from hearing us. I simply gestured for him to hand me the phone, Edward reluctantly placed it in my hand. Then he grabbed a towel to wrap around himself.

"Hello, is this Tanya?" I could tell my voice sounded annoyed but I really didn't care.

"Yes is this Bella? Oh I have heard so much about you!" she sounded like a perky princess. "Edward was telling me you are expecting!"

"WHAT! When exactly did he tell you this?" I was furious, the hormones had nothing on this.

"I'm sorry," she sounded like I had trapped her in a corner. "I thought he told you, he had come to the coffee shop I work at. Edward told me about everything that was going on. He didn't even realize he was in love yet, he needed a friend and I happened to be the closest person." What was all this about love? Why the hell is this happening? He went and talked to this girl instead of talking to me. I needed to hear exactly what happened from both of them.

"Hold on I'm putting this on speaker," I quickly put the phone on speaker and Edward stood behind me, still wearing just a towel. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't refuse his touch. "So I know it's probably none of my business, because we are only dating but will you two explain what happened yesterday?"

"Bella love, when I left yesterday I went to The Meadow. Tanya is an old friend that happens to work there." he was trying to soothe me most likely because of my 'fragile' state. Damn it, he was doing exactly what he had planned.

"I saw him sitting there and I went to talk and that's all we did we talked about _you_! How much you meant to him! I filled him in that he loves you!" she was sounding a little pissed about that. Edwards jaw tensed against my shoulder. "The only time we said anything else is when I told him I was moving to Alaska." Thank you Jesus! This girl will be gone soon enough. Why the hell did every one keep saying love?

"So," I was defeated and Edward was so close and nearly naked, it was getting to me more than I like to admit. "I suppose I owe you an apology, he never told me where he had gone obviously."

"No problem, I remember my sister when she was pregnant. I got chewed out for folding towels wrong." Tanya was giggling by the time she finished her statement, at least I knew she wasn't a total bitch.

"So what was this about a party?" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I just sounded like a moron. Slowly I moved my free hand to brush Edward's cheek, his face was still resting on my shoulder. He had that seductive grin plastered across his face. "Do you realize how distracting that is Edward?" his hand had been rubbing my stomach and he was trying to hold me as close as possible. I heard Tanya giggle into the phone.

"What exactly is Mr. Masen doing over there?" Tanya said trying to sound like a school principle. Between her horrible impression and the fact she used his last name made, me start laughing with this woman, when minutes ago I had been so jealous of her.

"I'm not doing anything," he put his hands up in defeat and as I turned around he dropped his towel.

"EDWARD MASEN! That is not funny, I am trying to talk on the phone with _your_ friend! Put your towel back on or get back in the damn shower!" his face turned sad as he walked back to the shower. All I could hear in the phone was Tanya laughing hysterically.

"I can say I honestly would have liked to see that!" she said between laughs. Ok so I know Edward's good looking, but it still made my stomach turn when she said that. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on his black leather sofa.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but enough people have seen it already and I want to keep him for myself!" I had to joke about this or I would have let my emotions take over and scream at her once again.

"Back to the subject, I am having a last minute going away party and you're both invited. I would really like to meet you before I leave. Edward has been taking about you nonstop since you walked out his door." Disappointment was thick in her voice, I have no idea why but it seemed like she was now jealous of me.

"I think we can go, I just need to talk with Edward before I can give you a final answer." I was trying to keep my voice light because Tanya had jealousy issues too. I don't know why but for once I wasn't angry I wanted her to understand that I had felt the same way when I saw her name on Edward's phone.

"I really hope you two can come, the party starts at seven and Edward already knows my address. I will make sure that we have some non-alcoholic drinks just for you!" she was back to her perky self, all I wanted was to see Edward.

"Well thank you for inviting us I really should go ask him. I will have him call you back later." I just wanted off the phone, so I could go and surprise Edward. Maybe he would still be naked, I loved seeing him that way. Even if it some times made me blush, his amazing looks still had the same affect as when I first saw him.

"Oh, ok well I guess I will talk to you guys later." The minute I heard that I ended the call and turned the phone off I wanted some alone time with my Edward. I snuck in the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind me. He was still in the shower only this time he was singing beautifully. Slowly I crept to the shower and quickly pulled the curtain back.

"BELLA," he screamed but then let out a smirk. "Your letting the water get all over the place." His voice had turned into a seductive paradise.

"Tanya would like us at her house by seven. So we still have some time for a real date so hurry it up I need a shower too." I turned and started for the door when I heard him let out a small whimper. "Why Edward we have only gone on one date. What kind of girl do you think I am?" teasingly I put my hand to my chest pretending to be offended.

"Well I don't know, if I'm not mistaken you are pregnant though." His sexy grin got wider and his eyes filled with care as he whispered, "with my baby."

"I suppose your right," my poor attempt at sounding seductive me him laugh. He quickly grabbed me and pushed me fully dressed into the shower. "That was so not funny, I am soaking wet and-" I was cut off when he put his finger on my lips.

"You said you needed a shower, I was just helping you out." He kissed my lips softly and my reaction was instantaneous. I pulled myself against him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The passion seemed to flow from every touch, every whisper. He grabbed the hem of the shirt I was wearing and pulled it over my head. We were lost in this moment.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Go away NOW!" I screamed. Whoever was at the door was really pissing me off for breaking our kiss.

"Young lady get your ass out here!" The pixie yelled, she sounded like a mom. Alice threw the door open and quickly covered her eyes. "Isabella get out of there," she peeked from her hand only long enough to see where my hand was. I was ripped from the shower soaking wet wearing only Edwards sweat pants and my bra.

"Alice let her go!" Edward was on the verge of screaming at her.

"You never returned her last night. She doesn't need your crap," Alice spat.

"Hey she is right here, and _she_ was enjoying herself!" I know that I didn't help the anger in the room, I was just so mad at her. I sighed and turned to Edward who had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. "Edward I will see you later, remember you owe me a whole date." He smiled that sexy smile and walked into his room.

"Ok now you are coming with me and explaining what the hell is happening here!" Alice was still aggravated. I think mostly because she didn't expect us to get along still. Not knowing was Alice's biggest fear. "We have to go get Rosalie before we talk."

After we went to get Rosalie we kicked Jasper out of his room and all sat on the bed. I explained everything that had happened. They just sat there in silence as I went over every detail. Alice would wince every time I described our intimacy. Edward had showed up and we set up a date before the party. Alice decided to play Bella Barbie before the date. Edward came to jasper's room right on time. He was looking amazing as always, my own Adonis. We finally had our dinner date, I was proud I hadn't puked once today.

The drive was long but we finally reached Tanya's house. It was a small house on the beach covered in little lights and Chinese lanterns. We started walking towards the house when it happened.

My stomach cramped, I grabbed at my abdomen bending over from the pain. I ran to the bathroom not even knocking on the door or knowing where it was. Edward ran behind me I'm sure he was scared at my reaction, I didn't want to look at his face. He closed the door behind him and I found exactly what I feared, blood.

**Author's Note;**

**Ok I know I am evil for this cliffy. I will try and hurry the next chapter out so you don't have to worry for too long. I am warning you that it won't be up till sometime tomorrow at the earliest. If you find mistakes tell me I will try to fix them. Yes I know about the run on sentences, I am sorry. No matter how hard I try they still show up. No beta this time, because I didn't want them to get mad about the end and kill me. I love your help and input, please review. It helps me know what you are thinking and want. **

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**


	10. Chapter 10 Baby Blues

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Ten, Baby Blues _

_BPOV_

The Volvo sped towards Edward's fraternity house. We sat in silence, my face was pressed against the window. On the horizon an orange glow was surfacing, had it really been that long? How could I have been so stupid? I just wanted to bury my face in a pillow and scream. This was one hell of a night, now I had to deal with Alice and the entire world. The moment I was in the emergency room every family member had been called courtesy of Alice. Well except one, that was all Edward.

"Edward, why would you call her?" my face was cold from the glass as I mumbled.

"I didn't know Bella, how could I have known?" his voice was apologetic, I wanted to be so mad at him but I just couldn't blame him.

"I really didn't need more problems tonight, she is one giant problem." Ugh, I am dreading what will happen when she catches up with me. "I feel like a moron, I have read all the books why hadn't I noticed this?" my voice was thick with the stress of last night, the night that never seemed to end.

"Bella, don't kick yourself this is a simple misunderstanding." how could he be so calm? I made a fool out of us. "I am truly sorry for calling Renée; can I ever make it up?"

"Yeah, you deal with her. She has been calling every five minutes."

_BUZZ!!_

Right on queue, my alcoholic overbearing mother. "Take care of the call and you are off the hook." He grabbed the phone and flipped it to his ear with such grace I had to return my face to the glass. If I hadn't, I might have melted right there.

"Hello Renée!" he was trying to fake enthusiasm to see if it would help her craziness. "It's a misunderstanding she is fine," hah! She was going to wear him down quickly I could already see a frown forming on his face. "Yes, Renée that part is true." I could hear her slurred screaming coming from the phone as I smirked. "Renée please calm down. No Renée I will not do that." His face went hard and his voice lost all emotion with the last statement. A flash of anger struck across his perfect face. "Yes Renée she is still pregnant. Yeah, well, I'm sorry that the baby surviving was inconvenient to YOU!" Edward rolled down his window and threw the phone out in the middle of the road.

"Edward that was MY phone, I can't afford a new one!" What was he thinking, throwing my property out the window.

"Sorry Bella, she crossed a line and I lost my temper." He mumbled in defeat, "If it will help I can buy you a new phone."

"I expect you too, what was it exactly she said?" I had a good idea but I needed to hear it.

His face went still and he was filled with pain, "She said that she would have… she wanted the baby to…. She wished you would have lost the baby. I am so sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with this after the night you had. Please just relax; we can talk about it later."

"Edward," I whispered. "I have to go back to school today," his expression was horrified.

"Bella what if something happens when you're gone?"

"Then I guess something happens, I need to finish school. I am halfway through this year and after that I only have one more year. I have made it this far I can't drop out, just to make you happy." My voice was thick with frustration. I couldn't give up my life just to make him happy, even if I did love him. Did I just say that, I did I love Edward Masen. "Listen how about Alice and I come to visit the weekend after next? Would that calm you down?"

"I suppose that would help. You need to call me the minute anything happens. Whether it's a kick or something worse you need to call." His voice filled with defeat and concern. After a few moments a sly grin came across his face, and he glanced at me, then turned his eyes back to the road.

We pulled up to the house to see Alice being held by Jasper. Behind them was Emmett and Rosalie. They all looked sad and scared, no one wanted to say the wrong thing to me. Edward opened my door as I walked straight into the house not wanting to talk to them. Edward walked with me, his hand around my waist. I felt stupid, no one told me that this happened. The cramping and blood was from the embryo embedding it self in the uterine wall. Of course being the trouble magnet I am, I had worse pain then normal and more blood. The doctor was confused that I had bled so much, but they couldn't find anything wrong.

I collapsed on Edward's bed and began crying from embarrassment. A pair of arms sent shivers across my stomach as they held me. There was a knock at the door, I could only assume it was Alice. "Edward can you hold them off till I have to leave?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. I was still so scared at what had happened, how can you almost lose something you have grown to love so much.

"I will do whatever you want," he turned his head to the door. "Go away, Bella needs to sleep until she has to leave." He screamed at whoever was there.

"Edward so help me I will break down this door if I have to!" Alice was furious, I could tell even with her being in a different room.

"Bella doesn't want to come out yet it's her choice. You can see her when she is ready!"

"Just let her in Edward, she may actually rip your door down." I whispered to my personal Greek god; my Adonis.

"You know I can take down the door little brother," Emmett informed us. Great more people to share in my embarrassment, I thought.

Edward watched me for a long moment then slowly walked to the door, never breaking eye contact and unlocked it. He swiftly returned to the bed before the door could even open. I curled into his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Well look at the little love birds," Emmett was trying to lighten the mood. "You know if I hadn't puked on you Bells you two would never have been together. Do I get a thank you?"

"Thank you Emmett," Edward and I mumbled together.

"So, you guys should be happy that everything is ok. Why the mopey faces? We love you and everyone is happy nothing happened." The pixie was so good at comforting. I love Alice.

"I know guys, I am happy everything is ok, I just feel so stupid." Why was I stupid enough to miss this in the baby book? "Thank you Emmett, what would we do without you?"

"I'm sure I don't know, but you could name the little one after his uncle." Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows at me, trying to make me laugh.

"Hey Uncle Emmett, thanks for visiting, now give me some time with this mommy." Edward started to kiss my stomach. Damn they made me laugh.

"Ok unless you two want a show, Aunty Alice and Uncle Emmett get the hell out. Its mommy and daddy time!" how could Edward always make me feel so much better? Even when I am mad at him, I can't help but love him. Emmett and Alice ran out quickly when they saw Edward start trailing kisses up my stomach.

"Later," he mumbled against my skin. He kept trailing upward until he reached my face. "Don't go, stay one more day," Edward whispered against my lips.

"I have to go," was all I could manage to say. I was completely dazzled by his eyes. He really wanted me to stay but there was no way I could. Then his mouth met with mine and the fireworks started. The way his mouth moved was all too good, it made all will to leave disappear. We parted to breathe when I finally managed words, "Edward, I really do have to leave with Alice."

"I know, I thought it was at least worth a try." His look of defeat made me wish I could do what he asked. "Please make sure to call me."

"I'll do you one better Mr. Masen," I walked over to his closet and stared digging. "What is this?" a giant ugly smiley face was plastered across the front of the shirt I was holding. "This is creepy," He shuddered at the site of the shirt.

"I had to wear that shirt when I was a pledge; it scares the crap out of me." I held it in front of me and sauntered over to the bed where my golden haired angel was waiting.

"I think it's funny that you hate it, I'm growing to like it. Do you like the shirt now?" he put his hand on the front of the shirt and quickly ripped it out of my hands.

"The shirt still scares me and I didn't want it to hurt you," the funny part was his face was serious. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"The shirt reminds me of something, do you want to know what?" now I was just teasing. Edward just nodded yes and smiled, "my pregnancy test, I took the smiley face kind." I could see his jaw drop and his eyes fill with some sort of epiphany.

"Now I don't know how I feel about the stupid balls covered in faces."

"You can still hate them, now give me the shirt. You want me to stay in contact not only will I call you I'll wear this to bed." Edward stifled his laughing, and handed me the shirt. "Ok time for the big strong man to help me pack. It's payback for calling Renée, that and I will give her your phone number so she can yell at you too." I poked my tongue at him, he just smiled and finished the task at hand. "Plus you still owe me a new phone."

"Have Alice take you, pick any phone you like then have her send me the bill."

Alice and I were sitting in the car waving goodbye and blowing kisses to the boys when Edward licked his hand and pretended to blow it at me. "Drive Alice, drive!" I don't think I could handle him teasing me once more on this crazy weekend.

**Author's Note;**

**Hello everybody! So I am happy to say the baby is ok, now we have to deal with Renee. I am getting over being sick! Also the next chapter will skip ahead a little but not to far. For those of you who have been confused Bella is around nine weeks pregnant. Are you happy, no cliffy. I still expect my reviews though. I want your opinions, and love your help. The hits are currently at 8,340! Wow, I never would have thought. This is my first fan fiction, to have so many pople who have favorited and alerted my story so soon is amazing. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Hellopants!**

**P.S. The next chapter will also deal with Bella's promise to shop with Alice!**


	11. Chapter 11 Shopping

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Eleven, Shopping_

_BPOV_

"Alice, are you really going to put me through all this shopping?" Fridays used to be fun but last Friday I was with Edward. Now Friday just seems like any other day. We finally had a real date, two days in a row! Granted they both ended badly, I was with Edward and that's all that matters. "You know my sizes you know what I like, not that you ever buy things I like. But do I really have to spend hours in a mall?"

"Yes, now hurry up we still need to get you a phone too!" Alice was her chipper, dancing self. We both had Friday off from school, she decided it was the perfect day to torture me. "Oh, and Edward gave me his credit card before we left so you can buy even more clothes!" Alice was literally jumping up and down. When she called her dad Wednesday and told him she had a 'friend in need' her card limit was raised. Perfect here comes a new wardrobe. Well I suppose I do need maternity clothes, but she is going to stick me in a big belly. I don't want to see myself in the future!

An hour into shopping and I had the giant belly strapped on. If this is what I am going to look like I really hope Edward doesn't see me. I feel like screaming land yacht coming through. Alice decided she needed to run off and get something, which is never good. At least I get to pick out some clothes I like while she's away. When Alice returned she was grinning ear to ear hiding a bad behind her back.

"What's that Alice?" I was in no mood for her evasiveness.

"Don't worry it's not for you." She giggled.

"Ok, well since you left me with this thing tied to my stomach, I picked out some clothes I like. So please let me get something I actually like." As much as I hate taking hand outs I really needed maternity clothes. Alice of course was making me try on clothes from stores where I thought I would pass out if I saw the price tags; I avoided them like a plague.

"Bella, I think we are finished with this shop. Why don't we go look at phones?" oh no she's got a very sneaky look in her eyes. I don't think I want to know what's coming next.

I started to look at the cheaper phones, I saw some I really liked. "Bella you can't get one like that. Come look at this one, it's pretty!" Alice was jumping up and down clapping. I looked at the phone she was pointing to and just about had a heart attack. It was everything in one phone it was called envy or something like that.

"Alice! That phone is over three hundred dollars!" the man at the counter stared at me. I suppose I would stare at someone screaming too.

"But Bella, Edward told me to help you pick and I think this one will be perfect." She batted her eyes, and then pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

_BUZZ!_

Alice grabbed her phone and handed it to me. "Bella love, prices don't matter. I promised you a new phone, you can get whatever you like. I broke your phone and I would like to get you a better one."

"Edward, how the hell do you know what phones I am looking at?" what can he read minds or something.

"Honey, look up," sure enough there was Edward staring at me from the next floor up. Leaning over the guard rail with his sexy grin spread across his face. He gave me a little wave, "stay there I will be down in a minute." How could he look so good and still be mine? He ran to me and kissed me right there at the cell phone counter.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. What are you doing here?" I looked at him questioningly, all he did was smile. His dazzling effects still striking my heart.

"I couldn't wait for next weekend, plus I couldn't make you have to shop with Alice all day. I know how crazy she gets when she shops." He turned to look at Alice, "Alice can I have my credit card back now?" she looked at him for a long moment, then reluctantly handed Edward his card back. "Now, let's get you a new phone. Did you know I went through three phones this week? Thanks again for giving your mother my number."

"Oh, you are so welcome," my sarcasm was overflowing at this point. "I am so happy I didn't have a phone this week. Did I mention I love that your here, even if I have to be with the shopping pixie." He just giggled and decided I was getting the phone Alice picked out. It was nice I had to admit.

"Edward, go find Jazz, let us girls finish shopping!" no Alice, no! I didn't want to be away from Edward yet!

"Alice I just got here, I want to spend time with Bella. Plus if I am helping pay for the clothes I might as well get to see them." Oh crap, now I had to wear the stupid fake belly in front of Edward.

"Fine, hurry up we still have so many stores to hit," she grabbed my hand and dragged me into yet another store. It looked even more expensive than the last. Edward sat quietly while I was forced into almost everything in the store. When Alice forced me out of the dressing room to show Edward, he wasn't in his chair. I looked around then two amazingly muscular arms wrapped around me. I turned to see my love, my Edward.

"I think I may like this look," MMM, that sexy grin came across his face and I thought I might faint.

"I look like a tank with this fake stomach Edward. There is no way you could like this." I looked at him curious as to why he would like a tank for a girlfriend. Oh shit, we aren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well you know, I really like this mommy look on you, it's very sexy." Right like Mr. Frat boy would like a pregnant hippo.

"So before I have to return to the shopping queen, I have to ask. How long are you going to be here?" I couldn't help but think he would leave any minute. He could have any woman, what makes me so special?

"I am here until Sunday afternoon, and then I have to head back to school. Who knows what Emmett will have done to my room by then?" His smile made me feel so warm. I hated that we only had till Sunday but I did the same thing last weekend to him.

"So what do you think of this one?" I thought it was pretty, it was a pink wrap around sweater and some really nice black pants. Again I avoided the price tags, Alice had mentioned something about couture. All I knew was that it was more than our electric bill for a month.

"I love it, I think blue would be much better though. You always look stunning in blue." I smiled and went back to the dressing room. I told Alice that I wanted more blue things the moment the door closed.

The shopping seemed much better with Edward by my side. I wish Alice would have let him in the dressing rooms though. By the time we had finished I had an entire maternity wardrobe. I knew they had spent more money then rent for four months. I hated having them spend so much but they did have the final say. If they wanted something for me they bought it.

"You guys really shouldn't have spent so much. We could have just gone to motherhood maternity for this stuff." I said as we walked to the car, Edward and Jasper held at least six bags each. Alice somehow found a way to fit everything in the trunk of her little yellow Porsche.

"No worries love; it was my present for you. I did put you in this situation so I would like to dress you for it." I could get lost for days in his dreamy green eyes.

"Well it was my idea that night, you remember." I tried to sound sexy but I don't think it worked, because He let out a little laugh.

"Trust me Bella, I was thinking about it long before you came out in that towel."

"Ok, alright I've heard enough. Bella you can ride with Edward if you are going to keep talking like that." that was all I needed to hear, I walked over and stood next to his silver Volvo.

I noticed Alice give him a bag that she had been guarding with her life. The same bag that she mysteriously ran off to get. Edward looked inside and immediately started blushing the reddest shade I have ever seen. He quickly closed the bag and put it in the trunk of the Volvo. Edward kept his promise from last weekend and opened my door, I slid in with as much grace as I could muster up.

Once we got to the apartment I quickly stole Edward. I took him into my room and kissed him like he would leave at any moment. "Edward, I want to talk about something." He looked so puzzled at how I had gone from kissing to talking.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" he started kissing up my neck to my jaw and back down again.

"Well I know that we have done things in the wrong order. I just wanted to tell you something." Why is it so hard to say those three words? They made me so nervous, three little words can mean the world.

"First let me say something then I will let you say whatever you want." My golden haired green eyed love looked anxious. "I love you Bells," he whispered in my ear. He took the words right out of my mouth. All I wanted was for him to love me, for him to be with me.

"Edward how do you do that. I was just about to say those words." He grinned my favorite grin and kissed me.

"Say them anyway Bella, tell me how you feel." His lips returned to my neck, I feel so completely dazzled I don't think I can even manage speaking.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen, more than anyone I have ever known." His face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "That's not all Edward, I wanted to talk I was also wondering about our relationship status." He looked so confused, and then scared, then he smiled and put his lips back to my ear.

"Well, we know we love each other. We both want to take things slow, but I am passed just dating you obviously. So that leaves you as my girlfriend, if you'll have me that is."

"That sounds perfect, now the last topic. What was in that bag that made you blush?" he almost never blushed but whatever it is brought the blush right back to his perfect cheeks.

"That was just… Alice thought I might like… she sort of bought…" he is so embarrassed by whatever it may be, it is astonishing to see him this way. "It was some things for US. Some private things, more for you but I guess for me too."

"Edward its fine we can talk about it later," I really want to know what could affect him this way. Wait a minute, it's for us, and it's private. Crap she got me panties. "Its underwear isn't it," he simply nodded yes. "How bad?" his blush keeps growing this can't be good.

"Well um… she did get some underwear, and some other stuff." He looked away, trying to focus on something else but the only thing in the direction he turned to was a plain old wall. "Some other stuff for you to wear."

"Like bras? Why don't you just say what it was already?" ugh why did he have to avoid what I am saying what could be so bad.

"It was some maternity lingerie, so yeah it is just a little embarrassing that she did that. My cousin bought my girlfriend lingerie."

"Oh, well it wouldn't be the first time she bought me underwear. She bought some for me like two months ago." How did I not see this one? "Right before the visit, right before we had sex. That sneaky little woman," some days I swear she can see the future. Why else would she buy me underwear?

"So now that we talked what would you like to do tonight?"

"How about dinner and a movie? I'm sure Alice and Jasper will appreciate some space." Oh yes they would I could already hear them and if we didn't get out soon we would hear everything.

"As you wish, I do hear what you mean about them. I think we need to leave now." I could tell he was disturbed at the thought of hearing his cousin having sex.

We had just finished the movie and sat in his car, content with the smallest touch. Knowing that we both want more, how could we keep this going so far apart. I never want to leave him, I don't think I can stand this separation. That's the problem I have to deal with it. I will love him for eternity; I just can't forget my priorities.

_BUZZ!_

My phone rang, I saw it was Alice. I wonder what she could want. Shouldn't she be busy with Jazz?

_BUZZ!_

"Hello?"

"Bella you'll never guess what just happened!" I swear I could hear her jumping up and down. She hasn't been this excited in a long time.

**Author's note;**

**Hello! So I am a little disappointed, the last chapter has a little over half the reviews than the one before it. That tells me you like cliffys. So I left a little one in this chapter. Not big, but still cliffy. Also, I wanted to remind everyone that there is a poll on my page, it's about what they should do with the baby. Please help me decide! And drum roll for the hits… 10,447. So you all read it you just didn't review, shame on you. Thanks for reading sorry about the shame. Thank you to Lizbre, she is an amazing beta!**

**I love every reader,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. the grand total for the shopping trip was $4,662!**

**You can find a link to Bella's new wardrobe on my page!**


	12. Chapter 12 Battle of the Sexes

**Disclaimer: I will never own twilight even if I make a deal with the devil.**

**Thank you Lizbre and colormecrayola!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twelve, Battle of the Sexes_

_BPOV_

When I woke up I was so nervous I thought the morning sickness was back. Once again I find myself in the passenger's seat of my loves shiny silver Volvo. It has been about two months since our first real date. My stomach is defiantly showing, as it should when your twenty-one weeks pregnant. Our little baby sure could move, we were waiting to find out the sex of the baby till we could go together. Spring break is proving to be the perfect opportunity. The only thing is Edward's parents still don't know, and tonight is the big engagement party.

"Edward, please tell me your parents aren't going to make a big deal." All I needed right now was more stress. Renee has been getting worse everyday, poor Charlie got dragged into the whole mess. My father Charlie is a great man, he just doesn't know how to handle these things.

"Bella, if they act up we will leave, even if Emmett will get mad." Problem is it wouldn't just be Emmett, Rosalie would be so much worse.

"We can't leave your brothers engagement party early. It will just give your parents more reasons to hate me." I need to stop stressing myself out; I took a deep breath and sighed. "So are you excited? We get to find out if we have a little girl or a little boy."

Edward put his perfectly pale hand in mine before he spoke. "You have no idea how excited I am." He knew better than to bring up our previous conversation. "We may have to have a special celebration after the doctor's appointment." There it was the sexy smirk that could make any woman melt.

"We may have to, I would certainly enjoy a little us time." I raised an eyebrow at him, he noticed. To bad at that moment we pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. We only had weekends together, and we were certainly making the most of them. Alice finally let us use the apartment when I started getting bigger. It was hard to do anything in the backseat of the Volvo my flexibility was decreasing as my stomach grew.

"Are you ready love?" oh I was more than ready, I had been waiting to find out for weeks.

"Edward, I want to know NOW, let's go." I sat in the car as Edward came around to my door and opened it. This is one promise I was taking full advantage of. I signed in at the counter and went to sit in the overly used waiting room chairs. Edward handed me a magazine and I had to stifle a giggle. Sprawled across the front were the words 'schooled moms' it was apparently about mothers who are still in school, or have gone back to school.

"Isabella Swan," the nasally sounding nurse was ready for me to come with her. She looked surprised at Edward standing next to me with his arm wrapped around my back. This was the first time he came to the doctor with me. After the nurse stopped gawking at my amazing boyfriend, we continued to the ultrasound room. I sat on the end of the table while Edward held my hand. It didn't take long for the ultrasound technician to enter the room.

"Are you ready to see the baby?"

"YES!" Edward and I said in unison, obviously louder than needed.

"Ok then, lay back and lift your shirt up so I can see your belly then we can get started." I did as she instructed, my loves eyes went wide at the sight of my bare stomach. Apparently a week away had been to long, I stifled a giggle. Then it hit, the cold gooey fluid that they use, I hate that stuff.

"So will you two want to know the sex of the baby?"

"YES!" I think we were beginning to scare the poor lady with our enthusiasm. "Sorry," I mumbled. "We have been waiting for weeks to find a day that we could both come."

She let out a small laugh and began running the machine over my stomach. The screen was blurry at first but then I saw it, I saw our baby. When Edward looked he squeezed my hand, and let out a small sigh.

"Well everything seems to look fine, I have to get a few pictures and then we can go over the sex of the baby." She moved the cold gel over and over across my stomach clicking on the keyboard to take pictures. Edward and I just sat in awe of the beautiful little baby that was on the screen. "Ok, I have the sex of the baby."

The screen had an arrow pointing between the sweet little angel's legs. Then we could see the words, across the screen. "Hi mommy and daddy, I am a boy!" wow a little boy! My little boy, our little boy. I looked over to Edward who was staring at the picture with an indescribable look of love and care. She handed us the pictures and wiped to goop off my stomach. As she walked out I felt a tear glide down my cheek as I looked at the little boy. I defiantly owe a big thank you to Emmett; I felt like Edward knew exactly what I was thinking.

On the way out I stopped at one of the nurses desks and stared into the little basket sitting on the top.

"Edward, I think I found a present for you," I giggled as I took a sticker out of the basket and stuck it to his shirt. When Edward saw the smiley sticker on his shirt he let out a small groan. Then continued walking through the halls and out the front door.

"Are you ready to face Emmett tonight? He will be quite the handful." He said as we walked to the car.

"I am more worried about your parents, well Alice too. When we get back to the apartment she is playing Bella Barbie, so I can look 'presentable' according to her standards. Apparently she bought me a new dress too." Edward smirked as he opened my door; he thought it was so funny when Alice tortures me with makeovers. "Maybe I will have to wear those preggy panties underneath, that will take the smirk of your face." His face started to fall but then he smiled twice as big.

"Now aren't we supposed to be having a little celebration-"

_BUZZ!_

Of course it was Alice, she needed me to come back and get ready. Edward cursed under his breath at Alice the whole ride to the apartment. The moment we stepped into the apartment Alice jumped up and ran towards us. Jasper just watched from the couch laughing at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"So, so, so, what is it come on tell me please, please? I mean if I am going to buy baby clothes I need to know, come on tell me please?" my head bobbed as I watch her jump.

"Alice, you will find out tonight with the rest of the family," my loves smooth voice cam from behind me. "Now if I'm not mistaken we need to get ready for the engagement party. Have fun my little Bella Barbie," Edward said as he kissed my cheek, all I could think was, not funny. Alice grabbed my wrist and yanked me into her room. An hour latter I was ready, the entire makeover she was trying to get the baby's gender out of me. Every time I thought I might crack from the pressure Edward came running in to save the day, he is my own personal hero.

"Bella you look amazing," I couldn't help but smile at Edward as he spoke. I was standing in front of Alice's mirror looking at her handy work. My hair was pinned into a cascade of curls, I actually felt like I belonged at Edwards side. Of course I still had the stomach to prove I had not only been at his side, but all over him. Alice sure knew how to pick clothes though; I was wearing a navy blue dress with rhinestone circles on the straps. It fit perfectly, I really did feel beautiful.

"Ok its time to face the music, lets head to the party," Edward noticed the despair in my voice and wrapped his arms around me in a reassuring hug. Before I knew it the four of us were in the Volvo speeding towards the Masen's house.

"Edward, can we please slow down? I really don't want to die on the way to my trial with your parents." His face dropped and so did the speed.

"Why do you keep worrying about this? I keep telling you everything will be fine, I wish you would believe me." He was hurt by my fear of his parents; to be honest it wasn't just them I was afraid of. I was afraid of the whole upper class community, they would all be at this party. Is it so bad to not want to be judged?

"I'll try my best not to worry, try to understand why I feel like this though." I said softly knowing he could hear me.

Edward held my hand for the remainder of the drive, when we pulled up the long driveway my jaw dropped. The Masen's house was even bigger than Alice's parents' house. The red bricks piling to make a three story house, spotted with white framed windows. An overhang was held by white columns, Edward stopped at the front of the house. It must be quite the party I gulped as I noticed they had hired valets.

"Ok now I'm worrying! Please, don't make me face these people!" my heart felt like it may explode watching the red vested teenagers coming to get the car.

"Bella calm down," stupid pixie, there is no way I would stand a chance in there. "Bella I have been to like a dozen of these things. Now stop worrying and don't mess up your hair." Edward beat the valet to my door and held his hand to help me out of the car. I hesitantly took his hand and watched the zit covered teenagers jaw drop as he noticed my stomach.

"Look Edward I have already startled one of the locals now can we please leave?" I pleaded. I noticed one of the greasy valets opening Alice's door and ogling at her. She was wearing black and it set off her pale skin beautifully. The dress was low cut and had a halter neck; it was supposed to be above the knee but it fell right on the knee for her. Jasper quickly noticed the valet and ran to Alice's side and kissed her. When I giggled Edward's face lit up.

"See this won't be to bad," he whispered in my ear. "I think I can hear Emmett from inside we had better hurry up before he finds out we are here." He turned to the zitty teen and threw the keys to the Volvo at him. "Don't tell my father I am here yet, and don't hurt my Volvo." Edward shot the valet a death glare and we slowly walked up the steps to the door. I decided to kiss my angel before being thrown to the sharks, I could hear Alice pretending to gag behind us but it didn't stop me.

Then the door flew open, revealing an incredibly gorgeous man kissing a pregnant woman. As we broke apart I heard gasps and Emmett's booming laughter coming from the house. I quickly turned and tried to walk down the stairs when Edward's hand caught my wrist. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "love, don't be scared it was just Emmett trying to be funny. Let's go inside and enjoy the party."

I adjusted my dress then let Edward guide me into the house. Alice was already in the house at Jasper's side making conversation. I looked over to the other side of the enormous room to see a blonde storming towards us. I tensed and Edward looked over to see the furious woman storming towards us, but he smiled.

"Hello mother, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella." How could he stay so composed with his mother looking like she might pounce. Elizabeth glanced at me and tried to smile, she failed miserably.

"Edward can I have a word with you?" she spit through her teeth.

"No mother, but if you could be so kind to gather Dad, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper over here I would be glad to make an announcement." Elizabeth didn't have to even move before Alice dragged the whole family over to us. My eyes widened to see more than just who we had asked for, Alice's parents had come over too.

"Everyone's here, now what is it you want to say Edward?" Edward's mother was almost trembling with anger. I wanted to run so badly to get out of this woman's range but Edward wouldn't let me move from his arms.

"Well Emmett, you will be pleased to hear that you have inspired a baby nephew!" Elizabeth collapsed at that statement; Edward Sr. ran to catch her. Everyone else just stayed calm, except Alice, she was pouting that the baby wasn't a girl. Emmett came over and squeezed us into one big bear hug.

"Ah, squirt I knew puking on you that night was a good idea." I giggled, Edward scowled, and Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head. Alice's parents Carlisle and Esme came over and smiled at us.

"Now I can see why Alice has been so excited on the phone." Alice's mother was one of a kind, she always looked at me with love. For a girl like me it means the world, well that and Edward.

"It's great to see you Esme, I still can't believe Alice actually kept a secret."

"Well she didn't exactly, she told us a friend of hers was pregnant and needed help. However it looks like you didn't need too much help." She nodded towards Edward who had moved to just holding my hand.

"Well Alice I bartered with her about the shopping trip. I needed some time; offering to go shopping was the only thing she would trade for it." Esme let out a small giggle before returning to Carlisle's side. Elizabeth came to and stormed out of the room, Edward Sr. trailing behind.

"I guess you were right about one person," Edward whispered gently in my ear.

"Yeah I defiantly get points for calling that one," I whispered back as I turned to face him. There he was inches away, my golden haired Greek god. He leaned his head to mine and kissed me right there in front of all his family and friends.

We wandered around the party and every girl around our age scowled at me. I assumed because I was pregnant, then I found out it was because I had Edward. I noticed Rosalie had disappeared along with Emmett I figured knowing them they went to a bedroom.

"Everyone gather round," Elizabeth said enthusiastically. "Now that this party has officially started I would like to introduce my soon to be daughter." Oh there it is the laser death glare pointed at me. "Rosalie!"

I watched Rose descended the colossal staircase with grace and poise. Something I could never hope for. I noticed that she had changed into a red party dress. It was very sophisticated, nothing like the Rosalie that walked around the fraternity house half naked. You could tell she liked it when Emmett fought with anyone who looked at her.

Oh no, Emmett has that look, He grabbed Rosalie and put her over his shoulder making Rose giggle. He made sure her butt didn't show and walked out of the room wearing a very familiar sexy grin. I knew why he was making a spectacle too; he was trying to take the brunt of the gossip away from me and Edward. Elizabeth just stood there her jaw dropped in shock both of her sons had made a spectacle in front of everyone.

Just then I was picked up bridal style, I blushed the deepest red and grabbed my dress to make sure no on could see anything. "Edward what are you doing?" I gasped. He giggled and followed after Emmett. I heard high heels clicking behind us rapidly as a shriek let out of Elizabeth.

"Why are you boys doing this tonight?" she screamed. I looked back to see her fuming towards us. Emmett and Rosalie were doubled over laughing at the end of the hall. I was still in Edward's muscular arms when I looked back to Elizabeth who was now turning white. Just behind her I could see someone walking towards us holding a woman in his arms.

**Author's Note;**

**Hello, I am really sorry this took so long. I had a little bit of writers block, well that and more doctors. Anyway I want to say thank you to Lizbre, she does an amazing job editing! Also I am thinking about asking someone to write a lemon for a future chapter. If you do or don't want it let me know. I am thoroughly astonished to say the hits are at 12,796! Wow, you are all amazing! So I will try to have the next one up with a much smaller gap in time. One last thing you can find the link to Bella's closet on my page! I am putting up the party dresses!**

**Thank You,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. colormecrayola was a big help with the writers block! Please review it really helps me!**


	13. Chapter 13 Laughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my cat!**

**Thanks to Lizbre for editing!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Thirteen, Laughter_

_BPOV_

Out of the shadows came Carlisle carrying Esme tightly against his chest. Elizabeth looked behind her and saw her sister being carried down the hallway. The laughter in the hallway doubled as everyone noticed them, even Elizabeth started laughing at the sight.

"Well we thought we would follow the cool kids," Carlisle smirked. Esme giggled and gave him a chaste kiss as he set her feet on the floor. We all continued laughing until Alice huffed down the hallway towards us. Then we laughed harder, her face was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"DAD!" she screamed. We could hear Jasper running to her. "What do you think you are doing? It's one thing for them to act like that, but you're old!"

"Alice calm down it was a joke," Jasper pleaded while we all still couldn't stop laughing. "You know if you hadn't taken off after them you would have been the next person to get carried off!" that broke her anger and she let out a small giggle. Once we all calmed down the glares from Elizabeth returned I had almost missed them.

"Now what am I going to do with you Edward," Elizabeth tapped her foot on the hard floor. "How could you let this happen? When did this happen?"

"Well Mrs. Masen," I stammered. "I was with Alice, who was visiting Jasper, and then Emmett sort of threw up on me."

"So all this started by you getting thrown up on?" she was letting up on the subject.

"No mom, all this started when I looked in her eyes," Edward said in a sultry tone as he looked into my eyes. "The puke just got her naked." I could hear Elizabeth's jaw drop and every one else laughed, while Emmett went into hysterics.

"Young man, who do you think you're talking to?" I noticed a vein pop out of Elizabeth's forehead as she screamed.

"Edward I have to pee!" I screamed realizing that the laughing had affected my bladder, I really need to stop forgetting to go till the last minute.

"Well go to the bathroom, I need to speak with my stupid son!" I ran off to find a bathroom but I could still hear the screaming coming from Elizabeth. Oh sweet relief I found a toilet! As I washed my hands I heard a knock at the door, "just a minute."

"Hi Bella," a woman's voice called. "How are you feeling?"

"Tanya! I am doing great, well except for the whole Elizabeth hates me thing." I smirked as I threw the door open. "Who is this?" standing next to Tanya was a tall red haired girl in a silver floor length dress.

"This is my girlfriend Irina; she lives in Alaska with me, Carmen, and Kate." Tanya threw a glance at Irina that looked like more than a glance.

"Um, so did you see the show out there?" I was trying to get the conversation in a different direction very fast.

"Yes," she giggled. "I am very happy to see that you are both doing well." She sighed as she grabbed Irina's hand.

"So yeah, we um... Found out it's a boy today," I was failing horribly at distracting myself from my new found discovery. It was just fanning the flame of humor of the night. I was so certain that she would try and take Edward at her next chance, it was such a relief to see that wasn't going to happen. She really truly looked happy with her 'girlfriend'.

There he was walking towards me I let out a small sigh. Edward's eyes went wide when he noticed Tanya and Irina's hands. Then he laughed and Tanya defiantly noticed he was there.

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" his eyes danced with light as he looked at me instead of Tanya.

"Great, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Irina! Irina this is Edward!" Tanya was overjoyed, Irina however did not look happy to meet Edward. Edward moved his hand to shake Irina's, she reluctantly accepted.

"It's very nice to meet you Irina," Edward said as he moved to my side and kissed my head.

"Edward, why don't we go see if Alice recovered from her parents' surprise." I wanted out of this awkward situation. We said a quick goodbye and Edward led me down a different hallway. "Edward where are we going?" I whispered as we stalked down the dark hall.

"Well, don't you want to see my room?" he said playfully.

"You better hurry up or your mom might find us," I giggled. As he opened the dark wooden door he flipped a switch. Light filled the room revealing a truly Edward room. One corner had a high-tech stereo a large desk against the wall and in the center of the room was a king size four poster bed. Just when I thought I knew Edward I get a whole new perspective on him.

"So what do you think Bella?" my eyes were still taking everything in as Edward lead me by the hand to sit next to him on the edge of his bed.

"I think we should spend more time in this room than my crappy apartment. Now I can see why Alice was cranky about living there." I whispered at Edward. He laughed and kissed me on the lips. Quickly the passion of the kiss grew and the baby started kicking me hard. Edward laid us down he hovered over me lightly pressing himself against me. Then of course the baby kicked him, what a mood killer. Edward broke into laughter and rolled over to lie next to me.

"This may be more difficult as time passes," his piercing eyes were caressing me I noticed my dress had come up around my thighs.

"You'll get used to the kicking, I sure have, now finish what you started." I teased.

"I have an idea," and there it was my favorite grin. "You have to follow me, trust me it will be very, very nice." He took my hand in his and wrapped the other around my waist. We walked silently out of the room and down the hall and out a back door.

Edward let my hand go; I stood alone outside in the dark. Then I saw it, fireflies glittering across the lawn. "Edward," I whispered, "Edward this is amazing." He appeared in front of me making me jump.

"Calm down Bella, it's just me and this is just the beginning." Our lips met and nothing in the world could have stopped them. At this moment in this place I was lost in a feeling lost in Edward. His taste, his warmth, his very being, molding with mine. My heart felt like it might leap through my chest. No on could feel this good, I had kissed Edward many times before but they just seemed to get better and better.

We broke our kiss to breath but Edward simply moved his lips to my ear kissing it. "Bella, I want to show you what I actually like about this place." As before he took my hand a guided me through garden paths and into a wooded area. I could hardly see but we never strayed from the path, the air turned humid as we progressed. The sound of moving water filled the air as Edward bent down still holding my hand. I heard a small click then the entire area filled with light revealing a private waterfall connected with a pool. Simply stated it was beautiful, Edwards face lit as he saw my reaction.

"This is amazing," was all I could manage to say.

"You better put your suit on, we won't be alone for much longer." He reached to the small round table and took my navy blue swim suit off of it. How did my swim suit get all the way to his parents? Edward must have read my expression. "I had Alice pack it, and as far as it getting to the pool that was a special trip from one of the staff." He quickly helped me change I did the same for him even though he didn't need it. Before I knew it Emmett and Rosalie came into the lighted area wearing swimming suits. Rosalie's was of course a red tie bikini; Emmett wore hot pink swim trunks!

"Bonsai!" Emmett screamed as he jumped into the pool making tidal waves.

"Emmett, you started without us," Jasper screamed as he ran to the pool, Alice trailing behind him in her swimwear.

"So, what do you think of our own little paradise amongst the crazy society harpies?" Edward said as he took my hand and descended the short steps in the water.

"I think you want to have fun with the boys, I will be fine with Alice and Rose." He gave me a worried glance when Alice spoke up.

"Edward I need to go over some girl stuff with Bella, go be a boy like those fools!" she demanded as Edward laughed and swam towards the others. "So Bella, what color do you want to do a nursery in?" her jumping was making little waves around her waist.

"Alice we only have two rooms in our apartment," I groaned as she proceeded to hound me with questions about the baby.

I loved watching Edward have fun with Emmett and Jasper. It was especially funny when they would jump off of the waterfall and splash a very aggravated Rosalie. After awhile she came to sit with Alice and me.

"So, I guess I am going to be an aunty soon," Rosalie actually sounded excited. "I really wanted to talk with you both about the wedding. Emmett and I really want to do it this summer. I was thinking maybe you two could help," whoa Rosalie was asking me for help. I know she mainly meant Alice, but I was still in there.

"Yes! I would love to help you Rose!" Alice looked like she had just been given a trophy. "Oh Bella are you ok with this it will cut down on our baby shopping time."

"Rosalie please let her help in anyway," I was practically begging to get Alice of my back. "If you want I will help but really please let Alice help you." Rose stifled her laughter and turned to face Emmett who had snuck up behind her.

"Hello beautiful Mrs. Emmett Masen to-be," they are so cute together. Just then I noticed the other two boys were missing.

"Hey your girl isn't the only beautiful thing around," my angel's voice filled my ears as he walked behind me wrapping his arms around me. "This woman positively glows."

"Edward I'm pregnant, aren't all pregnant women supposed to glow," I laughed.

"Yes they are," Elizabeth said as she stepped into the light surrounding the pool. "Edward do you think I could steal Isabella away from you for awhile." Her eyes were like knives piercing my skin. Edward's grip tightened around my waist as he looked to his mother.

"It's Bella's choice if she wants to speak with you mother," he glared back at his mother and moved his lips to my ear to whisper, "you don't have to move an inch if you don't want to."

"Edward, I will be back in a few minutes I promise. This is your mother's house and if she wants to talk to me she can." I moved Edward's hands from my waist, he helped me out of the pool and handed me a towel. We shared a small chaste kiss before I walked towards a very angry Elizabeth. She flipped a switch to light the path ahead; we walked in silence to a bench.

"Please sit Isabella," it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. I sat on the bench staring at Elizabeth who started pacing in the little area in front of the bench. "Edward say's you are quite the girl, I am not sure what to say about this whole thing." She sounded lost in her thoughts.

"Mrs. Masen, I didn't mean for this to happen and I really don't expect anything from anyone. It wasn't my choice to tell you like this, Edward planned all this on his own," I whispered.

"I have never seen my son this way, he seems so different when he is with you. I do not like all of this. It is very improper, and I hate to see our friends talking about the scene at the party tonight," Elizabeth stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I have to ask for my own sanity, do you plan on marrying my son?" she almost sounded appalled. I snapped to a standing position and looked fiercely into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, we don't even have plans to live together. I am sorry if you think that I am not good enough for your son. I love him, if he wants me I will stay by any means necessary. Now I am going to join the wonderful _father _of my baby!" I screamed as I stormed towards the pool.

**ATTN: I do realize now that she is not far enough along in her pregnancy to have the baby kick Edward. Please forgive this mistake. I will not change it because I like it.**

**Author's Note;**

**Hey everyone! Let's see where to start, If you want to see the girl's swimming suits there is a link to Bella's closet on my page. Thanks again to Lizbre for her editing skills! I was recently informed of a mistake in a previous chapter where I said Edward's hair was golden. Sorry Please don't virtually bitch slap me. On a higher not the hits are up to 14,654! That is over a thousand new views since the last chapter! I will be getting outside help to make a lemon for this story. I will make it so you can skip over the chapter and it won't affect the story. Not sure when I will add it in though. So I need to add that the Waterfall part was inspired by a scene from 'My first year as a Cullen' it is by, My-Bella. Everyone should go read it!**

**Thanks again,**

**Hellopants!**

**P.S. please review! it really does help me write!**


	14. Chapter 14 Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Not even my car!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Fourteen, Sandwiches _

_BPOV_

I tried my hardest to run but the baby was making it difficult. How could Elizabeth have treated me like that? Edward looked scared when he saw me running towards him with tears in my eyes. "Bella, Bella what happened," he ran towards me and wrapped his muscular arms around me. I buried my face into his chest breathing in his scent to try and calm myself. For the baby's sake I needed to control my emotions to much stress and my little boy could be hurt.

"Isabella, could you please let me finish what I was saying," Elizabeth was standing at the end of the path. "Please come here and let me finish."

"I think you have done enough mother!" Edward spit.

"Edward do not interrupt my conversation it is impolite," Elizabeth muttered through her teeth.

"Elizabeth what more could you have to say to me?" I was hurt, I could feel a tear streaming down my cheek. "You heard what you wanted, I will leave as soon as possible just let me be."

"Isabella I would really like you to hear what I was going to say." Elizabeth moved her eyes to Edward, "will you please leave us Edward I really would like to finish what I started."

"Mother I will not let you do anything that might hurt-" I stopped Edward by putting a finger to his soft lips.

"Edward I have to take care of myself, you can't take care of me all the time." I turned to Elizabeth with a scowl plastered across my face, "you have five minutes."

We walked back down the path and I sat back on the bench. I was too tired to stand if I had to deal with anymore of Elizabeth's judgment. "Isabella, please understand that I am very sorry my son put you in this situation."

"Stop," I grimaced, "Edward did nothing wrong. I could have had an abortion if I wanted one. I just couldn't do that to our son, he is your grandchild you should be happy."

"I never expected to get a grandchild so soon. It should be after he is out of college and after he is married. Then he just shows up with you on his arm and expects me to just be ok with it, life does not work that way."

"You think I expected to get pregnant? I sat on the floor of a bathroom crying, until Alice finally decided she wanted a shower." This woman had no idea what this situation had done to my life, how could she possibly understand? "Mrs. Masen I realize that you don't like me, honestly some days I don't even like me. That's not the point; you are going to be a grandmother as long as Edward wants to be a father."

"How did your mother react? Did you tell her like you told me?" her vein in her forehead popped out, nice to see it again.

"No, the day after I told Edward we thought I might have lost the baby. I hadn't told my mother yet; when he called her to inform her I was in the hospital she freaked out on him. Let's just say Edward has gone through a lot of phones lately because of my mother's view of the baby."

"It's good to hear that someone else is thinking clearly about the matter. None the less if you two are really considering going through with all of this you will need to be very careful about things. Like not making mothers faint, also I suppose you will need some things. I can assume Edward has been helping you get everything you need?"

"As well as Alice, she has even started buying neutral colored baby clothes. Why do you want to know?" her change of tone was very alarming, one minute I am the woman trying to steal her son the next she wants to know how I am getting along.

"If all this is really going to happen you need to give me time to adjust to the idea. However I would like to think my grandchild as well as his mother is being taken care of. By the display tonight I can see Emmett has already warmed up to you quite nicely." Whoa, Elizabeth was actually being nice to me. From the moment I met her she had been rude, I guess she really did care about the baby.

"Emmett has been more than kind," I smiled thinking of all the things he has done for me over the past few months. "He has such a big heart when it comes to family, you have no idea what happened when I told Edward. Things were bad with me and Edward, I can't lie about that. We worked it out, I never asked for him to love me or the baby, it was his choice."

"You really do love him don't you?" I knew she didn't need an answer but I gave her one anyway.

"I truly honestly do," Elizabeth came and sat next to me and took my hand.

"Did you enjoy the party? I know the parts with me weren't great, but how was the rest of it?" her eyes smiled as she asked. I heard feet on the path and turned to see Edward walking towards us.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to see this!" Edward was surprised to see Elizabeth and me sitting on the bench together talking. "I waited the five minutes and started to get worried that Bella might have run screaming from you mother. We couldn't have that; I need you to much to not be with you."

"Edward, we will need to speak later. Right now you need to get Isabella feed and up to bed. She looks rather tired and I can't imagine she had a chance to eat very much at the party." Then Elizabeth stood and glided towards the house.

"Bella, I heard the end of your little chat. So you truly honestly love me, it's so good to know." My favorite grin spread across his amazingly handsome face. Edward picked me up and carried me down the path his mother had just taken.

"I can walk Edward, you need to save your back for when I get really big and need help getting everywhere." I laughed and my angel joined in. He set me down before we entered the house and took my hand. We walked through so many different halls I thought we were lost. Finally we entered the kitchen; it looked like something out of a magazine. Edward instructed me to sit on one of the stools as he started to dig through the fridge.

"What would you like love?" his green eyes were showing me more love than he could ever say.

"Why don't you just see if there are any leftovers from the party?" I really didn't want to put him through anymore trouble than I had to.

"Bella I would really rather not go to the party kitchen to get your leftovers. Now what can I get you from this kitchen?" did he just say there was two kitchens in the house?

"How about a turkey sandwich?" something simple and tasty.

"That I can do," he started pulling containers out of the fridge. By the time he was finished there was a half dozen containers strewn across the counter.

"Edward what is all that?"

"I want to make you the best turkey sandwich you have ever had." He didn't look up from what he was doing focusing on the food in front of him. It made me laugh at all the work he was putting into one little sandwich.

"What are you laughing at?" I just shrugged and continued laughing. "I'll have you know I spent a lot of time in the kitchen helping when I was a kid. The chefs for mom's parties always loved my help." Edward placed a plate with the perfect looking sandwich in front of me.

"Can I do anything better than you?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well I certainly couldn't do one thing," he looked to my stomach and started to laugh. I ate my sandwich and talked with Edward about the events of the night. When Edward Sr. walked in, he simply smiled and turned to the fridge.

"So how are you kids after dealing with Elizabeth. I can't see any visible damage but who knows how much therapy you might need from her yelling." He laughed as he poked fun at his wife.

"Very funny Edward," Elizabeth said from the doorway. "Isabella I need to know if you will need a guest room so I can have it prepared."

"No mom she is staying with me, I don't think I could let her out of my site for one minute she's quite the trouble magnet." Edward smirked in my direction.

"Well I suppose you have already gotten her pregnant, what could it hurt?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Oh and Tanya is stopping by tomorrow with her new friend." Both Edward and I burst into hysterics.

"Well I suppose they are 'bonding' nicely," I said between laughs. Even Edward Sr. knew that Tanya was not just friends with Irina.

"Dear wife, I think we should leave the kids to finish eating. While we are walking there is something I would like to inform you of." Edward Sr. said as he guided a very confused looking Elizabeth out of the room.

She poked her head back in the room and said, "don't forget to come down for breakfast before you leave in the morning Edward." We sat in silence while I took a few more bites of my sandwich.

"Edward how long do you think it will take for your mother to catch on to-" I was cut of by a screech in the hallway. "Never mind I already got my answer."

"Love, what would you say to going upstairs? We do have my mother's permission," his voice was so sexy when he said things like that.

"Well I sure am tired Mr. Masen so I really could use a good nights sleep."

"Alright enough of your teasing it's the baby's bed time I get your hints." He raised his hands in surrender.

"I could certainly use an escort to the room; I seem to find myself utterly lost in this house." I raised the pitch of my voice and let out a small giggle.

"Well we can certainly take acting off your list of career choices," right make fun of the pregnant lady.

I gave him a playful smack on his arm and let him help me to his room. Someone had brought my overnight bag up to Edward's room. After I had changed into my very modest pink pajamas I returned to see Edward resting against the headboard of his bed. He was only wearing his flannel pajama pants and I could se his amazing abs.

"Did you miss me?" I asked playfully.

"More than you will ever know love, but it wasn't just you I missed. I haven't been kicked by the little guy for at least twenty minutes," He laughed.

"If you don't watch it I will paint a giant smiley face across my stomach," sweet revenge! Edward's face fell and I could tell I hit a nerve. "I was just joking Edward, I would have Alice paint it on."

"Very funny Bella, now get over here its bed time for this little mommy." He pulled me onto the bed and started covering me with little kisses. The kisses were so light they tickled and I couldn't help but giggle. Then he really did start tickling me I laughed so hard I had no idea what volume I was laughing but shortly after I started there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Edward called as he continued on his tickling rampage.

"What are you doing to Bella little brother I can hear her all the way at the end of the hall." Emmett laughed as he walked over to see Edward tickling me. "Hey let her up for air Eddie, she may suffocate."

Edward sat up and scowled at Emmett, "what have I told you about calling me that."

"Emmett what are you doing in Edward's room?"

"Look Rose, look what I started. Who knew a little puke could affect someone so much? I should really check in on every person I puked on. Maybe my vomit is magical and makes people fall in love!"

"That's it Emmett your puke is magical now can we get to your room and have our own little 'tickle' fight." When I turned to see Rosalie in the doorway she was wearing a tiny night gown with a see-through robe. "Emmie, come to bed I promise it will be more fun then tormenting your brother." She walked out with Emmett following like a puppy behind her.

Edward and I continued to lay on the bed we stared into each others eyes. I was utterly content then Edward started humming something sweet that I had only heard in my dreams. "Edward what is that you're humming?" I could hardly talk I was getting so sleepy from the tune.

"Just a little something I came up with the night you told me we were pregnant." He smiled with his eyes and continued humming.

"Excuse me mister but I don't see you getting fat and having to pee every hour." my words were coming out slurred and he could see the effects the tune was having on me.

"Sleep my Bella, sleep then in the morning we can fight all you like." That was it I drifted to sleep in my love, my Edward's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note;**

**Hello, how are you? So now that I am done acting crazy lets get to work. Thank you to Lizbre, she is an amazing editing queen! Lol! So next I want to mention that I haven't even started a lemon yet I will get to it. I think I will put up a poll to see what couple you would like. Again there is a link to see their clothes on my page. Next on the agenda is the new hit numbers, 16,356! Holy crap I think I may pass out! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**Love You All,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. Please review it really does help!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there are a lot of people who hate Elizabeth I want to explain things from her point of view.**

**First she has planned this huge party because her oldest soon is getting married. Everything is going perfect, and then your other son is standing in the doorway kissing a person you have never met. Said person is pregnant, with your grandchild. Then they get a group of people together and announce the baby officially. The whole party starts to become about the other son and his pregnant girlfriend. Then the son the party is actually for sweeps his fiancé out of the room in front of all your friends. To follow along with it her other son walks off holding the pregnant girl. How do you explain that to all the people attending the party? Plus you have to try and figure out why your kid would hide that he was having a baby.**

**So yeah I didn't even finish I didn't think I had to.**


	15. Chapter 15 Pants and Panties

**Disclaimer: even if I wanted to own Edward I don't or any of the other characters. **

**Yay, for people like Lizbre, Angelic Messenger17, and 29Isabella!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Fifteen, Pants and Panties_

_BPOV_

I woke up laying next to Edward on a bed that looked like it was covered in gold. Light peeked through the curtains and made streaks of light through the room. Edward looked so peaceful in his sleep I wanted to reach out and touch him. Waking him this early would just be cruel, plus I wasn't up for my own amusement. When the baby decides I have to go to the bathroom I have to act quickly.

I rolled to the edge of the bed quietly and swung my feet to the ground. As I started to tip toe to the bathroom I heard Edward make a mumbling noise. The moment I heard it I stopped dead in my tracks not wanting to make him stir by the sound of my feet. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, after I had quietly closed the door I tried to find the light switch but instead found a shelf and accidentally dumped every single thing off of it making a very loud noise.

Finally I found the stupid switch and went to relieve myself. The baby was really starting to take a toll on my bladder. I tried to put everything back on the shelf but sadly it was just making more noise.

"What are you doing in there Bella? Dear lord it sounds like a hurricane is sweeping through my bathroom." Oh what a time to laugh just wait till you have to clean up this mess, I chuckled as I thought.

"Get in here and help me pick up all this stuff. How many bottles of cologne do you need anyway?" he swiftly entered laughing trying to help me pick up the bottles strewn across his bathroom.

"Most of them were gifts from my mother; she likes us to smell nice." Edward said with a smile strewn across his face.

"Edward you always smell nice," I said smiling. "Even with your morning breath!" he quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Well you usually smell good but I think you should take a moment and smell your breath. Let me tell you it doesn't smell pretty in the morning," Edward's voice was muffled by his hand.

"Yeah I bet it doesn't but I am pregnant so hah I can smell if I want to!" I poked my tongue out at him and turned to get my tooth brush. Shortly we were standing in front of the sink brushing our teeth side by side. After we had finished I finally kissed Edward good morning.

"So we get to spend the week together," he raised one of his eyebrows at me. "Where would you like to go and what would you like to do?"

"Well I would prefer to 'do' you but I don't think that was what you were asking about. Hmm, well we are leaving your parents today; maybe we could make a trip of it, it is spring break?"

"I think we could do that, would you like it to just be us?" ugh I hadn't even thought of the others. I suppose it would be fun to have them along and have each couple in a separate room!

"I think it could be fun to have a group trip, but we are getting three rooms! Please put us far away from Emmett's room I really don't need to hear it!" Edward shuttered at the thought of hearing his brother.

"I think we might need separate floors to escape the sound of Emmett and Rosalie." Poor Edward looked horrified; it makes me wonder how many times he has heard them. He must have read my face because he said, "you don't even want to know!"

"How long do we have before breakfast?"

"About an hour, because someone woke up so early," he was pretending to be irritated but I knew better than to fall for it.

"Well I need a shower why don't you go make these plans?" I said coyly.

"Nope, I want you to help make the plans. So you can hold off on your shower or-"

"Or?"

"Or we can make the plans from the shower." With that I was dazzled I didn't even have to look in his eyes, Edward's voice had said it all. I turned to him and grabbed the waist band of his pajama pants. Then I pulled them down around his knees and ran out of the room laughing.

"Have a nice COLD shower Edward!" I ran out of his room leaving him with his pants down. It was his own fault for dazzling me. I found myself leaning against a wall trying to stop laughing.

"Isabella what are you doing?" crap!

"Sorry Elizabeth, I was just going for a little walk," I was trying to fight the laughter. It started right back when I heard a very frustrated Edward walking down the halls trying to find me.

"Bella!" he fumed, he rounded the corner and obviously didn't see his mother because he grabbed me and tried to carry me off.

"Edward! What is it you think you're doing?" Edward froze tensing every muscle in his body. I was still laughing hysterically as the others started peeking out of their rooms.

"Mom, she left me with my pants down!" wrong words Edward! "No that's not what I meant, I meant she pulled down my pants and ran out of the room!" all I could hear from then on was Emmett laughing so hard the walls shook. Edward was still so shocked by his mother that he was still holding me.

"All of you go get dressed!" Elizabeth screamed. "I want to see you all down for breakfast in thirty minutes!" You could hear Edward Sr. laughing from the other side of the wall.

"Ok," we all sighed in defeat. Edward carried me back to his room and laid me on his bed.

"See what you did Bella, now we don't have time for that shower. I was really looking forward to it," He pouted.

"We have a whole week for showers, why don't we both get dressed. Than you can rub your pregnant girlfriend's feet! Please, that little bit of running I did hurt my feet, just until breakfast." I tried to make Alice's puppy dog face but I don't think I did very well.

"Fine," Edward sighed. I must have made a better puppy dog face than I thought. When I reached into my bag I wanted to scream at Alice.

"Edward I am going to kill your pixie of a cousin!" I was fuming she went to far this time.

"What did she do this time?" Edward came to stand behind me.

"She unpacked all of my underwear!" Edward broke into a fit of laughter. "You keep that up and this little trip is off," hopefully the threat would get him to stop.

"Why don't I go see if one of the staff can go buy you some new underwear?" He was failing miserably at hiding his laughter. "You will have to go through breakfast without though, but that doesn't bother me any."

"Yeah, yeah, go send for my underwear and wipe that smirk of your face." I will have my revenge against Alice! Once I was dressed -minus the underwear- Edward rubbed my feet and then we went down for the family breakfast.

The first thing I noticed as Edward and I walked in the room was Tanya and Irina sitting together at the table. Across the room was a very nervous looking Elizabeth trying to have someone serve breakfast early. "Good morning mother, nice to see you Tanya and Irina. How has your morning been?" Edward said trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"Edward would you please try to get your brother, Alice, and the others down for breakfast?" Elizabeth pleaded; we both knew she didn't want to be alone with Tanya.

"Yes mom," Edward turned to me and kissed my head. "I'll be right back, sit down and take it easy, please."

"Ok I suppose I can try and relax if I have to," he just laughed and pulled out a chair from the table for me.

"Now don't you let the seat next to you get taken," Edward whispered in my ear before walking out of the room. The four of us just sat in a nice awkward silence. Finally Tanya stood up and came to sit next to me. Little to say Elizabeth was horrified about Tanya being so close to me, like she was contagious.

"Hello Tanya," I said sweetly. "How are you today?"

Tanya leaned closer and whispered, "did she finally figure it out?" I simply nodded yes. "You should have seen my mother last night. When she walked into my room to see us kissing. My dad was ok with it but that's just because he doesn't give a shit."

"That's ok this morning I pulled down Edward's pants and ran out of the room. When he finally found me he didn't see that his mother was in the hall with me. He picked me up and Elizabeth started yelling. Edward told her that I left him with his pants down!"

Tanya started laughing so hard she let out a snort. Elizabeth however looked like she had been shot. "Don't worry Mrs. Masen, I'm not here to steal Edward's girl!" I can not believe she just said that. Just then Emmett walked in with a big grin on his face and Rosalie on his arm.

"Tanya, why do you get Bella? Maybe I wanted her," Emmett joked as Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"No she's my Bella Barbie!" Alice screeched as she bounced into the room smiling Jasper was silently trialing behind her. What's going on here? Elizabeth had sat down from shock and she was just staring wide eyed.

"Alright everyone stop!" I yelled as I stood up, "I am no ones, Edward has some claim but none of you do so back off!" I heard Edward snicker from the doorway.

"Alright everyone's here lets all sit and eat," Edward Sr. said casually as he walked through the door behind Edward. We all ate breakfast filling the gaps with meaningless small talk. I knew Elizabeth couldn't handle anymore shenanigans after all we did last night and this morning I thought she might faint again.

Once Tanya left and I had my new pack of underwear we started talking about the spring break plans. "Alice, we are not planning the whole trip around places you want to shop." I scowled. For the past half an hour she has been talking about all the places she wants to shop. Finally we had a plan, we would make a big loop north then Alice and I would be dropped of at the apartment and the others would go back to their school.

"So why don't we take the vanquish for this trip? It's begging me to go for a drive," ok what? I thought his car was a Volvo, what the hell is a vanquish?

"Fine, but Alice and I get to take the Volvo," Jasper added. I just looked confused, for some reason that made everyone smile.

"Bella, the vanquish is a very special car that I love even more than my Volvo. Rosalie is very proud of the work she put into it." They both had huge smiles across their faces and pride in their eyes.

"Ok, I will ride where ever you put me. Now for the bad news one of the hotels only had two rooms open." I said thinking of how uncomfortable it would be to share a room with Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice started smiling and jumped to a standing position and screamed, "Sleepover!" everyone just stared at Alice's enthusiasm, "us girls in one room you boys in the other!"

"Alright let's get our bags and go!" Emmett bleared.

"Edward I need to speak with you before you leave," Elizabeth said as she entered the room. "You agreed last night and I would like it if we could go to the study alone."

Edward turned to me and gave me a small kiss, "I will be right back Bella." My Greek god walked away and all I wanted to do was run after him. I had no idea what he would face in there but I was certain that things would not go well.

**Author's Note;**

**Yippy! No cliffy but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Next chapter is Edward's point of view! Thank heavens for Lizbre the editing goddess! The hit's are at 18,492! That is so freaking cool! I am sorry that this update took a little longer I haven't been feeling like myself. I will try to get a whole ton of writing done after I get back from my sister's birthday lunch. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Who knows everyone may learn to hate Elizabeth again after the next chapter. It may be shorter for the fact that I don't know how long I want to go with Edward. Remember to check out Bella's closet there is a link on my page! Also there is a new picture for Emmett's magical vomit! It's not real vomit it is just a bottle of hot sauce but Angelic Messenger17 and I got really bored one night. **

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. If you haven't read the new story from My-Bella go read it! She is a writing genius! **


	16. Chapter 16 Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**YAY! For friends like Angelic Messenger17, 29Isabella, and My-Bella the writing genius!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Sixteen, Parents_

_EPOV_

I followed my mother down the corridors to the study. She seemed jumpy and nervous; I wished I could read her thoughts. We stepped into the study and I shut the door behind us.

"Edward, what is it exactly you think is going to happen with Isabella?" she inquired with a scowl on her face. "Are you ready for all of this? I know you love this girl but are you really ready for this level of commitment let alone a baby?"

"Mother I am well aware of what a baby needs. I also know that I could not live without Bella," when her name touched my lips they turned into a smile.

"You were fine without her for all these years so you can obviously live without her if you wanted," she pointed out a very silly thing.

"That was before I knew how good life could be," I was still smiling and I could tell it was reflected in my voice.

"Ok well what about the baby? You should not be doing this at such a young age." She was still very apprehensive in her tone but the scowl had lifted from her face.

"Well I plan to love the baby and try my best at being a father. I graduate this year and I just want to take care of him and Bella." I tried to make my mother understand that no matter what I wanted to be a good dad.

"What is it that makes you think you can handle this? This is a baby Edward, a baby a real human being!" she was starting to raise her voice and was about to yell. "If you screw this up you will not only hurt yourself emotionally but you could hurt the child. I know better than to think you would physically hurt him but think of how much damage one little word can do!"

"Mother," I started to yell back how dare she think that I would let myself do anything like that to my son. "Do you really think I want to hear this? You are saying that I am going to screw up my child; that I will be a bad parent. How could you even think for one second that it would be true?"

"What is it you want me to say Edward that I just approve of everything and pretend its ok? That won't happen, I will not let you forget that I am your mother and I will call you on your bullshit!" this was a very rare moment when my mother reaches her anger limit, she actually swore.

"You need to calm down mother, if you don't I will go get dad and make him check you over." I tried to be calm but it was proving to be very hard. My mother has high blood pressure and I could see in her face that it was starting to get to her. I helped her to one of the chairs and sat her down. "I think that we should talk about this another day."

"No we will talk about it now I just need to sit when we talk," I had never seen my mother so desperate to talk with me. "Are you just trying to play house with Isabella? I know that I just met her but it doesn't seem fair that she should have to go through having her child's father leaving because he got bored."

"What, you think I could just walk out on my own child? I thought you knew me better than that." it depressed me to know that my own mother thought I could just walk out on someone I love. I know I have to keep my temper in check for Bella and the baby's sake but it was hard with my mother saying things like this.

"Edward, I know you would not do anything to hurt anyone on purpose but sometimes the littlest things can screw up an eternity. You say you are ready now but wait until the baby starts waking you up at three am." My mother looked me square in the eyes. I knew she was telling me the truth but I will keep trying to be a good father until I die.

"Mom, nothing you can say will change my mind but I would love your advice." I needed her advice; there is no way that I could go blindly into such a life changing event. I could see love and concern in my mother's eyes then again even if I was locked up in prison for killing someone her eyes would say the same thing. "Please understand why I can't accept your negativity. I can't leave them and I can't give up my baby."

"Well then I guess everything has been said," my mother stood up and walked away. "You should speak with your father before you leave you know how much he misses you."

I walked out of the study down and down the hall to my father's office. He was always either working at the hospital or in his office. When he finally gets out of those places he is the most carefree man I have ever met. I love my father more then I can even express. I knocked on the door and was granted admittance. There he was my father Dr. Edward Sr. Chief of medicine at Union hospital, the perfect example of the father I wanted to be.

"Hello son," my father smiled. "How was your talk with your mother?"

"Well she made her blood pressure rise to dangerous levels. Other than that she tried to make me crack and failed miserably." Some how my father always knew how my mother would react and loved her even with all of her stupid standards.

"So when are you kids leaving?" He said without looking up from his computer. Most likely he was writing an excerpt for a medical text book.

"In an hour or so, I am going to take the vanquish and let Jasper drive the Volvo." My father looked at me in shock, I never let people drive my cars and he knew it.

"Wow, Bella must be quite the life changing girl," he had no idea. "Well it is defiantly a good choice; you needed to do some changing. I love you but you really did need a good woman."

"I have found the perfect woman dad," I really had. "If I could have my way I would never leave her side."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see my two sons both in love with wonderful women." I could tell he was truly happy by the tone of his voice. "Bella is waiting for you Edward go love her and treat her like a queen. I love you and be safe."

"Love you too dad, I miss you everyday," with that I left his office and returned to my sweet Bella as fast as possible. I found her in my room getting ready to leave for our next big adventure. "Hello love how is your packing going?"

"Edward I just realized I only have an overnight bag and a pack of underwear with." She was almost frantic about not having enough clothes. "How the hell am I supposed to go on a week trip with one outfit and a dress?"

"Oh I'm sure Alice will be pleased to shop for more clothes for you to wear," I smirked knowing how much she hated shopping with Alice.

"Edward that is so not funny," her face went completely serious. "I do need clothes but you have to be the one to tell her," my sweet sexy angel sighed.

"So what are you packing then?" Bella blushed and walked over to my closet.

"I thought I might get you started on packing so we can leave sooner." She said nervously, I walked over to her standing in the doorway of my closet and kissed her. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful woman in my life?

Our kiss grew with passion leaving us wanting more my tongue grazed her bottom lip as she let out a very soft moan. When her lips parted I took advantage of her open mouth and explored one of my favorite spots of Bella. She was always so warm and inviting I just wanted to touch every part of her feel every part. Bella soundly fought back against my tongue with hers and gained entry to my mouth. This was defiantly an earth shattering kiss and if I had any control over timing we would have already been on the bed.

"Bells," I whispered against my tempting angel's lips. "We have to pack or Alice will come barging in during the middle of something she would find very disturbing but I would love." She let out a small whimper and took a step back.

"Ok," Bella said grudgingly. "Finish your packing, I have to try and go to the bathroom as much as I can before we leave so we don't have to stop as much."

"It doesn't work that way Bella," I said as she started walking away. "Until the fluids in your body are processed they won't become urine. That means we will still have to stop every hour," I said laughing.

"Don't make me smack you Edward, I would hate to turn into Rosalie." She scowled.

"Alright go try and empty every ounce of your bladder I will be done in a minute." I quickly finished packing everything I needed and swept Bella out to the vanquish. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a car Edward," she said in a flat uninterested voice.

"Bella," I whined. "It's an Aston martin V12 vanquish! It has literally has a 6.0 liter V12 engine, it can go 190 miles per hour and it has over 400 horse power! It is way more than a car," how could she not see the love and care I put into my car?

"Little brother," Emmett sighed. "You have a new baby now so stop acting like a moron and let Bella in the car."

"Thank you Emmett," Bella smiled. "Your brother keeps forgetting that cars aren't children. If they were my stomach would be much larger and possibly metallic."

"Very funny Bella lets head out already I think all your rude talk is upsetting my vanquish." I ran my hand along my favorite car in existence as I went to go open Bella's door for her. That was one promise I never forgot.

When I started my car and heard it purr I was almost as happy as I was with Bella. It was so special for me to have my two well three favorite things with me. I sped out of the driveway with only half the force my dear car could put out. When we reached our first stop on the trip I could hear Bella groan. The mall was very busy with teenagers on spring break but only Emmett Rosalie and I had enough clothes for the trip.

"Sorry love you need clothes," I said with a grin. "You know, we did get here fifteen minutes before everyone else."

"Edward this car is too small for that we will have plenty of time for it on the trip." This was my punishment for stopping us earlier and I knew it.

"Fine, would you like to get a head start on shopping so Alice won't pick out all of your clothes?"

"YES!" she screamed. "There is no way she is stuffing me in the clothes she likes. They are always skin tight and low cut and they aren't my style."

"They do look very good on you though. Like that black dress Alice bought you, I like that one very much." I smiled remembering the sight of Bella in her little black dress that showed her lovely legs. I swiftly got out of the car and ran over to open I swiftly got out of the car and ran over to open my loves door.

When we finally made it through the crowds she found motherhood maternity. Bella hated it when we spent too much money on her but I just couldn't help but want to treat hr to expensive thing. She was having my son and I really want her to have everything she could ever dream of.

Bella actually got to pick out most of her own clothes because Alice was busy buying clothes for her and Jasper. I think that this was the first time I ever saw Bella enjoy shopping. In the end she had six outfits for our trip, Bella was defiantly happy to finish shopping. We left after dragging Alice out of Nordstrom's; she kept saying "just one more outfit."

After three hours of driving we reached our second stop. One of the best Chinese food restaurants in the state. It was pretty busy because we arrived during the dinner rush but it was worth the wait. Apparently Bella was craving Chinese food since we mentioned it this morning.

At eight o'clock in the evening we finally reached our hotel. I swept Bella up to our room with out even bothering to find out where anyone else's rooms were. I needed to be with Bella and no one could stop me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note;**

**Oh happy day! Ok so I exaggerated a little, I am sorry for taking a while with this chapter we had lots of family drama the last couple days. So if you hadn't guessed I finally decided where the lemon goes. Yep, it's going to be the next chapter. So children beware. I will make it so you can skip over the chapter and miss nothing. I will be posting the new clothes on Bella's Closet go check them out. As always the amazing Lizbre did my proof reading. Now it's time for the hit count that literally made me jump up and down, 21,334! Holy hell that is a lot. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. please review it helps me more than you know!**


	17. Chapter 17 Lemons of Love

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the romance lol.**

**So here it is the long awaited lemon that means sexual content! **

**Cover the kiddies' eyes people! Thank you Angelic Messenger17 and Lizbre who pre read this for me! Oh and you still have to review lol!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Seventeen, Lemons of Love_

_BPOV_

Edward had swept me away to our hotel room; I didn't even know where the others were staying. The next thing I knew I was dropped on the bed and Edward was staring at me from the end of the bed.

"Edward what are you-" I was cut of by Edward lunging toward me and pressing his lips against mine. His lips only stayed there long enough to make me silent before he started running kisses down my chin and all over my neck. I let out a small moan, his kisses felt so nice on my skin it was like little fires all over the place. When he reached the collar of my shirt he made an angry grunt.

"What's the problem Eddie when has my shirt ever stopped you before?" I teased knowing my shirt would be gone in mere seconds. Edwards's hands touched my hips lightly and trailed to the hem of my shirt slowly sliding it up over my head. He looked at me like I was the only woman in existence. As I laid back down on the bed I looked up lovingly at my personal Adonis to take in every feature of his face.

"Love, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld." He knew I loved it when he quoted pride and prejudice. I felt a blush on my cheeks as Edward placed his lips gently against my collar bone trailing them back and forth lightly. I felt my heart race and my chest heave at the splendor of his touch.

Edward wrapped his arm behind my back to unclasp my bra; I arched my back to make it easier for him. All I saw of it was a streak flying across our hotel room. Our lips met in the most alluring way as our mouths battled for power. Edward moved his hand from my waist gently grazing my sides, when he brushed against my breast I let a small moan escape. I could feel the smile on his face as he moved his attention back to my collar bone. Feathering my chest with kisses he slowly began moving south in between my breasts down to my belly button and back to my collar bone.

"Edward," I gasped, "take your shirt off." I was so dazzled I couldn't move to help him I just watched his shirt slowly reveal his perfect stomach and then swiftly fly across the room to join my things. When I finally had enough strength I moved my hands to graze all along his chest feeling every movement, every muscle.

I pulled Edward closer hinting to him to return to my lips. His love for me was always present in our kisses but this one was filled with lust as well. My lips parted hoping to feel the warmth of his tongue against mine. I felt his hands roam my body, caressing my stomach. When his hands would come to my breast I felt fire coursing through my veins.

We rolled across the bed until I was on top of my personal lover. My hands could not stop touching him. I wanted to share every feeling every touch with him. I slid my hands to the button of his pants with a wicked grin across my face. With all the strength I had I resisted the urge to remove his pants just yet.

My mouth moved to his chest I grazed my lips up his chest to his neck. When I heard his moan my will started to melt. I needed to taste the salty sweetness of his skin. I drug my tongue across his chest once the taste was better than I remembered. Something about it just heightened how much I needed to be close to him in everyway. Finally I could stand it no longer and his pants were sent flying towards the wall.

Suddenly my head was on the pillow and Edward was on top of me. The more he kissed me the more I couldn't help but move my hips to his. He quickly understood what my body was saying and my pants were removed in the blink of an eye. All that stood between us was two pairs of underwear.

My hands trailed down his back to the top of his boxers, he gladly obliged to my touch and he was exposed in every perfect way. His hands moved back to my chest and massaged my breast in the most seductive manor. Every time I moaned I saw a grin widen on his face and felt him harden against my skin. Edward's self control was proving to be tormenting as he lowered his mouth to the hollow of my neck.

I couldn't stand it any longer I had to have him. My hands moved to my underwear trying to remove them as quickly as possible. He grabbed my hands and moved them to his back smiling into the skin above my breast. The fire in my veins was to much my back arching against his touch. His hand snaked down to my inner thigh and rubbed against the edge of my underwear.

By this time I was panting at his touch, his kisses began trailing downward again this time he didn't stop at my navel. Edward looked into my eyes while he rolled my panties down my hips and off my legs. He kissed my foot then his mouth moved up my leg while his hand caressed its way up the other.

When he reached my hip his mouth trailed over to the essence of the fire running through me. I felt his nose graze across me and his lips gently kiss where I wanted him most. My hips moved upward for more but he moved to hover on top of me. With all my might I tried to raise my hips to him but he was still to far away. Slowly he lowered himself down and I could feel him pressed against where his touch would flood to. Without breaking eye contact he slowly entered the doorway to my own heaven. My hips arched allowing him to fill my every desire. I whimpered his name as he moved himself outward and moaned it when he returned. The fire was growing with every moment just waiting for its peek. We quickened our pace knowing that we didn't have enough strength to go much longer. I could feel him pulsing as I was tightening and all seemed perfect in the world. With one final fan to the flame of our night I moaned loudly arching my body towards him. As he whispered my name into my ear I could feel him spilling every ounce of love he had into me. We laid joined in hearts until our breathing slowed to a steady pace.

"Goodnight Bella and goodnight to the son I love dearest." All I could hear as I drifted into a deep sleep was the sound of Edward humming my lullaby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note;**

**Ok so if it sucked tell me if you liked it tell me that to! This is the first lemon I have ever written and I need to know! So I was a little disappointed that the last chapter didn't get many reviews but I hope this lemon helps you regain your reviewing skills! Hits time is here again, are you ready? Ok here we go the hits are currently at 23,211! May I remind you that this is the first fan fiction I have ever written. The responses I have gotten are amazing! I forgot to say thank you to My-Bella for giving me the confidence to write this!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. Go read Life's Little Choices, it is written by the amazing My-Bella! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Art Work

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Eighteen, Art Work_

_BPOV_

I woke up in my favorite place in the whole world, Edward's arms. We could be on a cot in a third world country and as long as I was in his arms nothing else would matter. This time I successfully snuck to the bathroom of our hotel room slowly finding out what it really looked like. I hadn't had a chance to see much of it last night. Why Edward paid for a suite when we were only staying one night was beyond me, but it was nice.

I looked to the corner and noticed a very large tub "that would have been nice last night," I muttered.

I heard Edward grunt on the bed behind me. "Bella, not that I object but, why are you walking around naked?" he rasped as he sat up. The blankets pulled away to reveal his unimaginably gorgeous chest.

"I guess I forgot," I mumbled blushing furiously. My clothes were still in a pile in the far corner of the room. The underwear however was hanging from the tacky hotel art work. A small giggle escaped my mouth just loud enough for Edward to hear. When he followed my gaze to the painting he started laughing hysterically.

"I have never seen better hotel decorating; I really think we should leave them there. The hotel could use some more lively art work, maybe we should make some more." Edward said in his smooth utterly seductive voice.

_RING!_

"Why are they calling so early," I whined to Edward. He picked up the phone and scowled.

"Alice why exactly do we need to leave sooner?" there was a short pause and Edward's eyes started to bug out of his head. "Yeah meet you in the lobby in five minutes!" Edward slammed down the phone rummaged through my bag tossed me some clothes dressed himself and grabbed our bags to leave before I could even put my bra on.

"Edward what's going on here?"

"All Alice had to say was Rosalie, Emmett, and mess in their hotel room. Trust me that is enough we really need to check out now!"

"Ok," I said utterly confused by the situation.

Soon we were driving away in Edward's car with the Volvo close behind. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice, she answered on the first ring.

"Hi Bella," Alice said sheepishly. "I think there might have been a few issues with the hotel."

"Really Alice all I want to know is what Emmett and Rosalie did!" my curiosity had been in overdrive ever since Edward was on the phone at the hotel.

"Tell Edward to stop at the next exit so we can explain and get Emmett and Rose cleaned up," she giggled.

"All right Alice see you in a couple," I said as I quickly ended the call. "Edward we have to get off on the next exit apparently they need to get Emmett and Rosalie cleaned up." The moment I said this Edwards eyes turned dark with aggravation and his nostril flared. We rode in silence until we found a gas station off of the next exit.

Alice and Jasper exited the Volvo very quickly to avoid the wrath of my fuming boyfriend who was now stomping toward them.

"Emmett Masen and Rosalie Hale get out of the car NOW," Edward screamed. They slowly opened the doors and stepped out covered in chocolate sauce. Rosalie actually looked ashamed I had never seen her like that. I dug through my bag and grabbed the camera. No one was paying attention to me because all eyes were on Edward scolding Emmett and Rose.

Sneaky was not something I could usually accomplish but somehow I made it to the perfect spot with my camera.

_CLICK!_

There it was the perfect blackmail picture. Everyone had stopped and was staring at me silently. I gave a week smile and went to Edward's side for protection, not that they would do anything to bad because the baby was a good way to keep safe. Jasper and Alice started laughing hysterically as Emmett and Rosalie stared at me still in shock that I had finally had the upper hand on them.

"Well it seems Bella has said it all, you two will pay for doing that to my car. Now will you tell us what exactly you did to make us have to leave in such a hurry?"

"Well," Emmett actually looked like he was blushing under all the chocolate. "Well we sort of had some fun with chocolate sauce and then umm… it got a little slippery and some things may have been broken." He tried to lighten the mood with a little chuckle. I was the only one it worked on because Alice and Jasper were still laughing. It was just funny to imagine how many things were broken from their escapade.

"You do realize that they have your credit card numbers. They will charge your account," Edward said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah I know little brother," Emmett emphasized little. "I just didn't want to have to explain why the room was like that or have to do the walk of shame. Rose and I have done that walk one to many times." All I could do was laugh even harder after that comment.

"I know I have had to bail you out, don't think I forgot your little trip to Arizona!" what happened in Arizona? I thought. "Tell you later Bella," how did he just do that?

Edward sent them to go clean up while he and Alice started cleaning the back seat of the Volvo. That left me and jasper standing out in a parking lot just standing there.

"So Bella why are you so happy today did something fun happen last night?"

"Yes Jasper, but I bet you and Alice had a very similar form of fun as we did," smirking at the thought of last night.

"Possibly but I did get a call from the hotel already. They said two rooms had interesting finds. Would you care to in form me what exactly the staff thought was so funny in your room?" oh, no!

"Um, we may have enhanced some tacky hotel art?" hopefully I would get away with that answer.

"Continue," Jasper said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Underwear was involved and that's all you need to know," I bleared. A little too loud apparently because Emmett and Rosalie walked to the Volvo turned towards me laughing. When I looked to Edward he was flushed had smacked his head with his hand that had the rag in it and smeared some chocolate on his face.

"Hey Eddie you have a little chocolate on your face," Emmett teased.

"Emmett you shouldn't even talk," I scolded. "Our room was way better than your chocolate mess. We just had underwear hanging from a painting!"

"Finally we get the details!" Alice said as she jumped out of the car and stood 3 inches away from me. "You know you four acted like kids back there I guess that makes me and Jasper the adults!"

"Alice get back in the Volvo and drive to our next stop," Edward was still pretty mad but I didn't know if it was at me for telling or from Emmett and Rose. We found our way back to the freeway and drove in silence for a long while. Finally I turned to Edward and sighed.

"My poor car has been defiled for the last time, that brother of mine is going to pay." Edward said wickedly as he threw me an evil grin.

"What exactly are you planning to do daddy," I said making a baby voice and touching my stomach.

"Well son," Edward beamed. "It's a special family project, are you both ready?" I nodded for him to continue. "You know how Uncle Emmett loves gambling? Well we are going to make a bet he can't refuse."

"And what are we betting Eddie-poo?" I added trying to get a reaction.

"Please don't call me that, it's bad enough when Emmett does it but I almost like it when it comes out of your mouth." he said as he reached to take my hand. "Now back to business we are betting the memory card out of your camera!"

"Edward I am not letting them have my memory card I have all of the cute couple type pictures on there." I whined.

"Don't worry love, they won't win," he smirked as we speed down the road. We finally reached our stopping point for lunch it was a small dinner that looked like it belonged in a 50's movie. Edward resumed his duty and opened my car door as I stepped out I could see the Volvo pull up a couple parking spots down. "Are you ready love?"

"Does it really matter if I am?" I turned to see his smile touch his emerald eyes.

"No, but it helps," Edward pulled me into his arms. Then his lips barely grazed mine, I would have none of that. My hands went to the nape of his neck and pulled his face to mine. I could hear Emmett laughing in the back round but I didn't care I just wanted to kiss him to feel him close.

"All right kids my little pixie's hungry," Jasper teased. We broke apart and I gave Edward a pout but took his hand, the contact soothed the fact that we had to stop.

"Why edd-"

"Stop right there chocolate boy," Edward smirked. "Don't think you can say anything, how many lamps did you break this time Emmett?"

"Shut up Edward," Emmett mumbled as we started walking towards the diner.

"Dear brother I have a bet for you," he smiled.

"Let's hear the specs for this bet already!" Emmett said while rubbing his hands together.

"It's me and Bella versus you and Rose," Emmett nodded for him to continue. "Well we will give you the picture from earlier if you win. I call a P.D.A. competition! Alice could you judge?"

"Little brother you know Rose and I are the masters of showing our love in public!" Emmett had started wiggling his eyebrows at Rosalie who let out a giggle.

"I will judge! The competition starts… NOW!" Alice screamed as she shot her arm into the air. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and connected his eyes with mine. We just stood there for an immeasurable lapse in time before Edward gave me a chaste kiss and we entered the restaurant.

When we reached the table Edward pulled out my chair and slid it back into the table. He soon sat down next to me and wrapped his hand around my shoulder. I looked over to see Emmett and rose kissing every five seconds. My amazing boyfriend leaned down and kissed the side of my head close to my ear as he whispered, "love, don't worry just relax."

"Who said I was worried?" I whispered back before turning and kissing his nose. "I have learned that the simple things are usually quite nice. Plus if you loose that memory card they will take all those pictures of us. They won't blackmail a pregnant woman Edward, they'll blackmail you." Edward chuckled in my ear as I saw an old couple pass our table giving us a sweet glance. Emmett and Rosalie however got the stink eye. We just sat together content in the smallest touches but never stopping them. Edward would reach over and rub my stomach; I would rest my head on his shoulder or give his neck a quick kiss.

After Rose and Emmett made complete fools of themselves in the restaurant Edward and I walked hand in hand to the car whispering sweet nothings. Alice kept throwing us smiles; I assume that meant we were doing well. When we reached the car I turned towards Edward and gave him a wicked smile to warn him.

Grabbing his waist I pulled him closer to me and he took the hint and wrapped one arm around my waist and put the other on my stomach. I pulled his face down to mine and gave him the kiss I would give him for eternity. The kiss that gave him every ounce of what I had to offer.

"Ok, Competition has just ended!" Alice chirped and turned to Jasper. "After reviewing with my fellow judge the winner is… Bella and Edward!" then Alice turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Before you two object I have to tell you why. What you did in there was a public display of sex! What Edward and Bella did was a public display of AFFECTION! That was the point of the bet, it was a P.D.A. competition!"

"How much did they pay you Alice?" Rosalie glared. "There is no way prego is putting that picture anywhere anyone can see it!"

"Rosalie if you ever speak to Bella like that again I will personally show my mother that picture as well as send it in a mass email!" Edward yelled as he motioned for them to go to the Volvo.

"Edward you didn't have to say that I can handle myself," I said as he opened my door.

"No worries love she deserved that," he snickered. "Do you know how many girls she has tormented? She deserves to be scared." Edward said before shutting the door. Then we were on our way next stop slumber party with the woman who just insulted me! What a trip this is! Alice please don't leave us alone together, I pleaded in my mind hoping somehow she would hear me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Author's Note;**

**Hello, how are you? Ok so we have here chapter 18, I started mapping things out better and it looks like this story will be 28 chapters. Guess what? I received my first flame! I have to say Angelic Messenger17 got a little protective. You know I'm joking but I still want a copy of that email! Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed (except the flamer) I love you guys! So I suppose this is the part where I put the hit count in, ok it's 25,946! Sweet! Out of 547 reviews one flame does not seem like much. Oh and I do except anonymous reviews but please no more flames or you face the wrath of Angelic Messenger17! I didn't have this edited yet so tell me if you find a mistake!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. review and go read "Life's Little Choices" by My-Bella! **


	19. Chapter 19 Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own squat**

**Love is being sent to Angelic Messenger17 and 29Isabella others too but I don't want to type anymore names.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Nineteen, Slumber Party_

_BPOV_

I sat on the edge of one of the hotel beds as Rosalie sat in the arm chair trying her best to ignore me. Alice was dancing around the room trying to get the room up to slumber party standards. I decided to call Edward and see if the boys were having as much fun as we were.

"Hello?" I never realize how much I miss him until I hear his voice again.

"Hey honey how's the slumber party?"

"Bella love we are men so it's a guys night," Edward defended.

"Yeah you keep thinking that, anyway did you ever make up your mind on what we get for winning the bet?"

"Hmm yes but I have to have it approved by Alice," I could hear the mischief in his voice. "So how is my little sweetheart right now?"

"Well he would like a steak and baked potato, but Alice says that's not appropriate food for a slumber party. If it's me your asking about I feel he same about the steak."

"You don't have to listen to her, if that's what you and my baby want I expect you both to get it!"

"Edward just let it be Alice is almost done setting up for the slumber party already."

"Bella could you put Alice on the phone."

"Don't make a fuss Edward,"

"I have to have my idea approved love just put her on the phone."

Alice walked into the bathroom so I couldn't hear the conversation. I was stuck with a very disgruntled looking Rosalie, please don't let her use that nail file on me. I started fiddling with the TV remote hoping for Alice to return soon.

"This is going to be good!" Alice shrieked as she skipped out of the bathroom and handed me my phone. Then her face went a little sour, "and you get your steak party pooper!"

"I do love that man, I don't know what he did to make you agree to that but I sure am glad he did!" I smiled at Alice.

Alice let out an evil chuckle before replying, "Smiley faces!" oh no what has she gotten me into. There was no way I wanted to handle a grumpy Edward for the whole trip.

"You know what Alice I don't much feel like steak anymore," I knew I wasn't a good liar but I hoped that I could get away with it.

"Very funny Bella I know you want that steak! Now he has to suffer through his part of the deal!" Alice was standing on the bed with one fist held high in the air.

Rosalie let out a chuckle and mumbled, "Serves him right."

"Hey I'm the one who took the picture not Edward! We all know you don't like me most days but I really don't care anymore. So if you could stop sulking and act like a grown up for one hour you can do whatever you like to me with Alice's make-up and take one picture." I don't know where that came from but I know I will regret it. Rosalie is a lot like Emmett and would take any challenge to the extreme.

"Alice make sure your make up is ready for me," Rose said deviously. "I think we may need it all!"

"Rose if I win you are going with no make up for the rest of the trip," I blurted before Alice started talking.

"The hour begins," Alice was staring at her watch for a long moment before, "NOW!"

"Bella dearest have you thought of any baby names yet?" I know Rose loves her make up but I didn't expect her to be nice so soon.

"Rosalie I just found out a couple days ago that it is a boy. How am I supposed to have a name picked out?"

"Have you thought about it though?"

"Yes but I haven't had a chance to talk to Edward about them yet. Every time we are alone together we get preoccupied with just being together whether we are cuddling or having sex I just get lost."

"Ok eww, so much more mushy stuff than I wanted to hear."

"You asked," I pointed out.

"I asked about baby names not about what you and my future brother in-law do in your spare time." Rosalie stood up with a look of disgust pointed straight at me. I glanced over at Alice to see her raise an eyebrow at Rose. Who noticed just after I did she fixed her expression before she sat back down.

We sat for a few minutes in silence before Rosalie spoke up again. "So Alice I was thinking of a plumy purple and a mint green for the wedding colors what do you think?"

"I don't know," Alice said as she turned to me. "Bella what do you think?" I am so going to be murdered if Rose finishes her hour.

"I think it sounds perfect," I gave a weak smile to Rosalie and turned to Alice with pleading eyes.

"Great that's settled then," Rose said as she faked excitement for my opinion.

"Alice do you think we could order our food now?" my stomach rumbled to prove my point.

"I guess I should keep you and the little one feed or Edward would kill me," she sighed grabbing the room service menu. "What do you want Rose?"

"Garden salad I want to be nice and thin for the wedding," she stated as she turned and looked at me. I knew I wouldn't be thin for the wedding but the baby had to go somewhere.

"You know what I want Alice."

Alice grabbed the phone and dialed the room service number. "Yes we would like a steak dinner and one garden salad. Let see and a chicken wrap, oh and your special desert cart." There was a small pause before she said, "yes the whole cart, and don't skimp on the chocolate Rosalie really likes chocolate!" Alice hung up the phone and turned to Rose.

"Did you have to use my name it's not like anyone would know who I am?"

"Yes, yes I did it was worth it to see your face. Plus it was payback because I had to help Edward clean out the Volvo. You two should have done that because you made the mess."

"Rosalie have you ever had to clean up for yourself?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered with offense. "I have done some cleaning but the maid wouldn't have liked it if I did my own cleaning all the time."

"I'm sure she would have loved for you to clean up it would have made her job a little easier."

"Bella this is one subject you don't even want to start on," Alice whispered in my ear.

"So, how long did they say the food would be?" I asked hoping to ease a little tension from the room.

"Half hour," Alice forced out a giggle. "So it's only been fifteen minutes and you're both driving me crazy. Rose you're going to be nice and paint Bella's toenails. I will be doing her fingernails and then we will do you!"

"Fine can you hand me a polish?" Alice danced to the counter and grabbed a deep blue sparkly polish, as well as a lighter blue one. They painted in silence blowing on my nails at times. Alice would make funny faces when she was trying to make designs.

"Alice I really don't need all those little designs. In fact you can stop whenever you want because the polish never stays on for long."

"I know it never sticks to your fingers long that's why I love your nails! I can paint them every other day!" Alice squealed.

"Ok so I only have another half hour in this bet and I want my nails done so lets start on the next person shall we?" Alice provided two more nail polishes both the same color deep red. "You always do pick the right colors for me Alice." I took the foot Rose placed on my leg and started painting.

Once again everyone was silent, except for when I would smudge the paint. When I did that I would swear under my breath and Rosalie would snicker. Just as we finished her nails the food arrived.

"My steak!" I eyed the tray as the cart was wheeled into the room. "Which ones my steak?" Alice started lifting all the lids, when I saw her make a face I knew where my steak was!

"This one," she whined as she rolled her eyes at me. I poked my tongue at her and grabbed my plate. Only fifteen minutes left of this bet, how bad is Rosalie going to be afterwards? This may be my last meal; I wonder what Edward would do for my funeral?

I could see Rosalie staring at her watch in the last few minutes. "So how is your mother doing Bella?" she smirked.

"You know how much problems she has been giving me," now I wanted to scream at Rosalie! "You know Rose I bet Elizabeth would love it if I got Edward to say something about this mysterious Arizona trip to her." Rosalie turned white and then a bright red.

"TIMES UP!" Alice screamed knowing Rose had watched every second pass on her watch.

"Bella," Rosalie growled which in turn made me very scared.

"Oh Rose I forgot to tell you about what you and Emmett have to do for the P.D.A. bet!" Alice twinkled. "You and Emmett aren't allowed to be alone together for the rest of the trip!"

"Bella," I heard in a voice that sounded like a horror movie killer. "Make over time; just wait till you see what I have planned!"

Oh shit! This could not end well, who knew she could be nice? It must be an only when needed thing. I was dragged towards the hotel room mirror where Alice had put a chair facing the opposite direction. "Please for the baby go easy on me Rose!"

"Nope," she smiled wickedly as she popped the word. Soon enough they had my covered in creams, gels, and every other beauty item on the market. Alice had decided to help Rosalie in my torture. After one and a half hours of them buzzing around me they turned my chair around.

"I look like a clown!" what the hell did they do to me?

"So you can tell where we got the inspiration from. I think we should have gone more bozo but Alice talked me into a cirque du soleil look."

"I hate you two," I mumbled as I went to the sink to wash the area formally known as my face.

"Not yet dear Bella, I get to take a picture," Rosalie was evil pure Barbie evil!

"Take it and leave me alone," I grumbled as I stood against the wall. She pulled out her camera phone and the moment I heard the click I ran to the sink. I heard them giggle and I was sure I didn't even want to know. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I was still very cranky and I know it showed in my voice.

"Bella, why did I just get scary picture of you on my phone?"

"I don't know Angela I assume Rosalie sent it to you."

"Ok who is Rosalie and how did she get my number? What happened to you in this picture?"

"Rosalie is the wicked witch of the west right now, but really she is Edward soon to be sister in-law. I lost a bet and she had free reign with Alice's make-up which is how she got your number. Sorry I have to go kill them both I will talk to you from prison." I said then quickly shut my phone. It was late but I didn't care I was calling Edward to come save me.

"Hello dear how are you?" Edward said when he answered.

"Fine what are you boys up to?" I said as I stuck some gummy bears in my mouth.

"Just a little male bonding dear wife," Edward smirked.

"What the fuck are you talking about Edward? If they gave you drugs or something so help me."

"So how is my sweet little baby boy?" he said coolly. I could hear a lot of strange noises in the back round when it hit me.

"Are you at a bar Edward Anthony Masen!?" I screamed into the phone.

"You always do know me best."

"Is there some bar skank hitting on you!?"

"Do you know how much I love you _right_ now; you always say just the _right_ thing?"

"Put her on the phone Edward," I fumed.

"Love are you sure you would like me to do that right now?"

"Edward give her the phone NOW!"

I could hear Edward cursing under his breath before trying to get the woman to take his phone.

"Hello?" a woman with a crackly voice slurred.

"Listen lady keep your hands and every other part of your body away from my boyfriend or I will come find you and unleash pregnant hormone fury on your ass!"

"So does that mean he is good in bed if he got you pregnant?"

"You know what he sucks in bed, and I am surprised that he even got me pregnant let alone inside of me. Now leave him the fuck alone before I break your neck." I could hear Edward being handed the phone before the woman started laughing at him and from the sound of it she was walking away, mission accomplished!

"Love would you care to tall me what that was about?"

"You might want to leave that bar now," I said weekly hoping that he would just leave without asking questions.

"Why is that?" I could tell he was utterly confused.

"Firstly because I just told that woman a complete falsehood about your penis. Second I want you to come see me."

"I thought we weren't supposed to see each other until the morning. Did Alice change her mind?"

"Edward you have no idea what your cousin and Rose have done to me tonight. You come back here and save me or you will have to help me bury bodies later!"

"Alright I will be there as soon as I can pull Emmett from his arm wrestling match. I love you more than you could possibly know and the baby just as much."

"Love you too, get here soon please." I pleaded before ending the call. I tried to scrub my face but they must have used industrial make-up.

"If you want that of use Noxzema pads," Rose whispered standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," I grabbed the little tub from the counter and started wiping. "Why are you being nice all the sudden?"

"I thought about the picture message I sent out and I guess I feel bad. Growing up with the town gossip as a mother doesn't help my personality," she confessed. "Plus I don't want you to unleash your pregnant hormone fury on my ass!" the room erupted in laughter.

Once I finally had all the makeup removed I went to join Alice and Rosalie on one of the beds. They were watching Empire Records and laughing at Marc's brownie scene. We finished the entire dessert cart before Edward finally showed up.

"It's about time," I muttered as I went to let them in. when I opened the door I saw him my own personal Greek god, did I mention that he is my boyfriend.

"Hello love," that was all I needed I grabbed him and pulled him tightly to me. You have to love some of the pregnant hormones!

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Author's Note;**

**Well the next chapter is going to be Edward's point of view! It will overlap part of this chapter! So yeah, the story is going to be 29 chapters now. There is a lot of talking in this chapter but I like it. I haven't put any new clothes in because I don't need to yet lol. I hope you like the pregnant hormone furry! Hits are up to 28,492! I learned from the poll that boy shorts are the preferred type of underwear! Yep, I want to post again very soon so yeah I have to type like the wind! **

**Thanks,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. I really like reviews! I would love one from you!**


	20. Chapter 20 Guy's Night

**Disclaimer: tear I don't own Edward, or anyone else.**

**Sending some love to Angelic Messenger17, Lizbre, and 29Issabella**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty, Guy's Night_

_EPOV_

I have no idea how my brother talked me into coming here. Jasper and I moped at the grungy bar as Emmett started a frenzy among the regulars to this establishment. Only Emmett could go into a bar like this and have such a reaction. His arm wrestling tournament was rather entertaining. Every local in the place was trying to beat him and no one had succeeded yet.

That's when it happened the local bar whore found me...

"Hello there," the drunk woman slurred filling my nose with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. "Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger," she managed to say before bracing herself on the bar. Then she attempted to wink at me but never fully succeeded. First both eyes shut then one would go half way closed, the last attempt she made she managed to keep her other eye open by opening her mouth to an 'o' shape.

"No thank you miss," I turned to Jasper who was trying to hide his laughter. I gasped as the awful woman grabbed my butt. Jasper was resting his head on the bar he was laughing so much. I could feel all of the blood rush out of my face I must have looked pure white.

"I must be dancing with the devil, because you're hot as hell," this could not be happening. Thank God for Bella's timing right as I was just going to call her, she calls me. I walked to a secluded corner of the bar hoping to escape the crazed woman.

"Hello dear how are you?" I just wanted to hear my angel's sweet voice to clear the horrific scene moments ago.

"Fine what are you boys up to?" Bella said her voice sounded muffled then I realized she was eating. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see the same drunken woman standing behind me. I could only assume she was trying to do a sexy pose.

"Just a little male bonding dear wife," I said trying to swat the woman away.

"What the fuck are you talking about Edward? If they gave you drugs or something so help me." She sounded very angry with me but I needed to get this thing away from me.

"So how is my sweet little baby boy?" I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Are you at a bar Edward Anthony Masen!?" Bella screamed as I visibly cringed. The woman took that as a sign that I was unhappy and moved closer.

"You always do know me best." I tried to be calm and let her know she was right.

"Is there some bar skank hitting on you!?" my dear Bella sounded appalled.

"Do you know how much I love you _right_ now; you always say just the _right_ thing?" I needed her to help me without giving it away to _it._

"Put her on the phone Edward," Bella fumed.

"Love are you sure you would like me to do that right now?" Why on earth would Bella want to talk to this woman?

"Edward give her the phone NOW!" I cringed again and cursed under my breath before turning to the woman. The woman looked taken a back even in her drunken stupor when I tried to hand her the phone. She slowly reached for the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" the woman said with a crackly voice slurred to almost an unintelligible state. I could see her face turn white and she started to wobble then braced herself on the wall. Her face turned into a grin and that scared me more than anything I had endured tonight.

"So does that mean he is good in bed if he got you pregnant?" oh no, this woman would not ask that horrible of a question to my pregnant girlfriend would she? There was a pause before she started laughing uncontrollably and handed the phone back to me. I saw her stumble away and I was astonished that my dear Bella could ever get that woman away.

"Love would you care to tell me what that was about?"

"You might want to leave that bar now." she said weakly.

"Why is that?" I was utterly confused.

"Firstly because I just told that woman a complete falsehood about your penis. Second I want you to come see me." WHAT!? Well that would explain the laughter and the fingers being pointed at me! Just remember that, _that_ woman is gone Bella swatted her. Why couldn't she find something else to swat her?

"I thought we weren't supposed to see each other until the morning. Did Alice change her mind?" I tried to sound calm and not completely embarrassed.

"Edward you have no idea what your cousin and Rose have done to me tonight. You come back here and save me or you will have to help me bury the bodies later!" This entire phone call was new for me. I had never heard Bella so mad; I can only assume that it was something to do with being pregnant.

"Alright I will be there as soon as I can pull Emmett from his arm wrestling match. I love you more than you could possibly know and the baby just as much." From the corner of my eye I could see Emmett doing his ridiculous looking victory dance.

"Love you too, get here soon please." The line went dead; I could only imagine the tortures that Bella had been put through tonight.

I walked over to Jasper who was still sitting at the bar. "Jazz we have to go," he noticed my uneasiness and paid his tab. Emmett was still convincing people to arm wrestle him. "Emmett it's time to go," I told him firmly. He had obviously had too much to drink; there was nothing new about that.

"Don't ruin my fun little brother," he slurred almost as bad as the crazed drunken lady. "I still have some more people to annihilate!"

"Emmett, Rosalie was just hit on by some guy at the hotel," I said knowing he would leave at that moment.

"I must leave you bar," he screamed drawing every eye in the place to us. "I must go save my fair maiden from whoever just hit on her! Drive on dear Edward! Oh, Jasper you can come too, I bet Alice would love to get in your pants!"

"Emmett, GO!" Jasper screamed at him. Emmett stumbled to the car only falling once. Why did I have to listen to Emmett's crazy bar idea?

"You know what?" he said as he collapsed into the backseat of the Volvo. "I think of you two like brothers."

"Em, I am your brother."

"I know that, but Jasper isn't, well he is my fraternity brother." I shoved Emmett the rest of the way into the car and hopped into the driver's seat. I needed to go see Bella, her smile, the way her skin glows, her stomach that cradled my sweet son.

"How much farther eddie-weddie?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Um, not to," he slurred; I could smell alcohol rolling from the backseat.

"Emmett, could you just be quite for a while?" Jasper asked lowering his head into his hands. Emmett pretended to zip his lips then fell onto the seat. The rest of the ride was silent. The second we pulled into the hotel parking lot Emmett sat straight up.

"Where is the scum that hit on my dear Rosalie!" he tried to put his fist in the air and ended up punching the ceiling of the Volvo.

"Emmett haven't you done enough to my poor car. Why are you abusing it?" How could he hit one of my babies? He better not do that to my real baby!

"Why don't you head in first Edward? I'll stay and try to calm down Emmett," Jasper offered.

"I'd be glad to, just keep him from harassing the hotel staff." I was almost running through the lobby trying to get to my lovely Bella.

When I reached the door I gave it a knock. I could hear Bella mumbling, "It's about time," as she came to the door. We stood in the door just taking in the sight of each other.

"Hello love," was all I could say before Bella grabbed me and crushed herself to me. She put her hand to the back of my neck and pulled her face to mine. The way her lips move was more intoxicating than anything they had in that bar. I licked her bottom lip and she gladly obliged to my unspoken question.

"Hey love birds we are right here!" Rosalie yelled from a blanket strewn across the floor. Bella broke our kiss and rested her forehead against mine.

"That's my cousin you were just suffocating in front of me Bella!" Alice said in her pixie like voice. "You know you could at least let him in the door before you try and kill him!"

I stepped into the room to see a slumber party setup that you only see in movies. I could see the plates that used to hold desserts piled on a room service cart. There was a loud noise that came from the hallway before there was a knock on the door. Alice went to the door and opened before she stepped back revealing Jasper trying to support Emmett's weight.

"Ugh, and I'm marrying that," Rosalie grumped as she went over to help. I went and helped get Emmett to the bed.

"Is it fun sleeping with a fat woman?" my brother was a dead man! Bella wrapped herself to my side burying her face into my chest to hide her embarrassment.

"Emmett Cullen what do you think you are saying!" Rosalie screamed before I could. That was odd from what I heard she was being really mean to Bella.

"I was just wondering my sexy Rose! Why don't you come down here and give me a kiss… or more." There was a loud smack as Rosalie hit Emmett across the face. "Baby that hurt," he whined.

"Lord knows I don't always get along with Bella but there is no way you are getting away with that! On top of that I am not a baby so don't call me one!" no one wanted to face an angry Rosalie. Her name fit her perfectly she was beautiful but nothing compared to Bella and she had thorns, lots of bitchy thorns. Bella's face had shifted so she could see Rosalie standing on the bed over Emmett wagging her finger at him.

"Sorry Rose," Emmett said sheepishly.

"That makes up for the baby thing, but now you apologize to them! You are never to say anything like that again! How are you going to act when we have kids!?" Bella had finally started to release my side and gave me a smile.

"Sorry Bella, sorry Edward," he sulked.

"It's alright Em," Bella said in her sweet voice. She is always so forgiving even when someone doesn't deserve it. "Just wait till your wedding I will really big then! You haven't seen anything yet. I will be a land yacht, now if you say something at that point I will personally have Edward and Jasper kick your ass!"

Emmett passed out shortly after that. Rosalie curled up against his side; it was actually sweet instead of disturbing.

"Edward," Alice whispered. "Why don't Jasper and I stay with them tonight and you two can have watch duty tomorrow."

"Thank you Alice," I said before picking up Bella bridal style and carrying her to what was now our room. She had rested her head against my chest as we walked down the corridors of the hotel.

"Edward I love you," she said before a long yawn escaped her.

"I love you too my sweet angel, you too little Guy." by the time we reached the room Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. I set her down gently on the bed and wrapped the blankets around her.

"Don't claw your way out baby," she muttered in her sleep. "The way out of mommy is down that tunnel; see the light go towards the light." I tried my hardest not to laugh at her comments but it was proving to be very difficult. I took a shower to wash the bar smell off before crawling into bed with my one, my only love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note;**

**Hello all, this, unplanned chapter -much like Bella's pregnancy- I love. I hope you like it too! Thanks to the amazing Lizbre for her editing genius! So the big doctor's appointment is tomorrow! Hopefully I get a clean bill of health! If not, well let's just say I will not be thrilled. Hits are at 31,316! That is a big jump; however the reviews have gone down. It's not that big of a deal but I am tempted to bring the cliffy back! Angelic Messenger17 was a big help with funny things for Emmett to say so thank you!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. go check out 'Friend's Forever' by Angelic Messenger17!**

**Ok everyone Emmett is very drunk. When people drink they say very stupid things! Don't hate the Emmett hate the booze!**


	21. Chapter 21 Breakfast or Dinner

**Disclaimer: all I own is the thing in my head!**

**Big hugs for everyone who put up with my crying this week, you are amazing for putting up with me!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-One, Breakfast or Dinner _

_BPOV_

I loved my weekends with Edward; I shifted under the blankets to look at his peaceful face deep in dreams. There was nothing that could compare to looking at my personal Greek god. Today we have a double date with Alice and Jasper and to ask them a very important question. Edward began to stir I hadn't realized that my stomach was pressed firmly against his side.

"Honey tell the baby to stop kicking me," Edward grumbled. "He is trying to beat me awake."

"Well he is inside of me so I am getting the brunt of the attack here," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes," was all Edward said as he turned to face me resting his head in his hand.

"Are you excited for next weekend?"

"I am, it means we can spend more time together," Edward laughed as I pressed my stomach against his so he could feel the baby kick.

"Now I have been in this bed all night and I have to pee so let me out of bed… daddy."

"Do you know how much I love it when you say that?"

"I know, now move it's bathroom time." Edward rolled off the bed and I scooted to the edge next to him gave him a swift kiss on the cheek then ran for the bathroom. I am now around twenty eight weeks pregnant and the baby is practicing kick boxing on my bladder. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Jasper cooking in the kitchen. He put his finger to his lips to make sure I would be quiet.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Cooking breakfast in bed for Alice, I have extras for you too. Edward however is on his own." Jasper replied in his own hushed tone. He handed me a plate and sent me on my way. When I closed the door to my bedroom Edward automatically sat up.

"Do I get breakfast in bed?" Edward asked with the cutest look on his face.

"Nope, Jasper made Alice breakfast in bed and he made enough for me too! Sorry he said you were on your own." I smirked as I sat on the bed next to Edward and took a nice big bite of blueberry pancakes. "It's so good Edward, to bad that Jasper didn't think of his good friend Edward."

He grabbed my hand that had the fork in it and directed it into his own mouth. Edward over exaggerated his chewing and made fake noises. He laid back on the bed propping himself up on the pillows.

"You shouldn't take a pregnant woman's food Edward," I shot a wicked grin at him.

"Come on Bella, you made me get up at three to go get you fried chicken. You can at least share your pancakes." His puppy dog eyes made all my will power crumble to dust.

"How about we finish these then we can go out for breakfast. I would love some Denny's and then we could go look for a new dress for me. Alice said I need a new one for your graduation party."

"You really think that she will let you pick one by your self?" he looked at me skeptically as he took another bite of the pancakes.

"Yes I do, I made a deal with the shopping devil!" I smiled. "I agreed to go to Rosalie's bachelorette party." Edward sat straight up and he looked like his head would explode at any moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what on earth are you thinking? You're twenty eight weeks pregnant! Going to a party with a ton of Rosalie's drunken friends is just stupid!"

"First, thanks for calling me stupid. Second at that point I will be around thirty three weeks pregnant. I will not be drinking obviously and I have permission to leave early so I can get some rest. Plus you will be out that might for Emmett's bachelor party so what else am I supposed to do?"

"Take up knitting?" Edward said with a cute little smirk on his face. "I guess you are right though. If I am going to be out you might as well be too."

"Good that's settled now I want my grand slam, let's go!"

"Shouldn't we get dressed first?"

"I guess we could, you're such a spoil sport."

We got dressed in a hurry and rushed to Denny's. We were seated in a booth and given menus. Edward stifled a laugh when he saw me slide into the booth. My stomach wasn't too big but very soon I wouldn't fit in a small booth without my stomach hitting the table.

"Hello my name is Danielle and I will be your server today! Can I get your drink order?" Danielle was a very sweet sounding red headed teenager. She had the whole waitress uniform including the waist apron. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was the first waitress who didn't ogle Edward.

"Hello Danielle," Edward said politely. "I would love some black coffee." Danielle turned to me to show she was ready for my drink order.

"Same here please," I said with a smile.

"Bella, you know you aren't supposed to have a lot of caffeine," Edward scolded with an all knowing look on his face.

"Fine you win this one, but if you don't knock off all this 'I know better' crap I will go hormonal on you! Trust me you don't want that!" I threatened before returning my gaze to Danielle. She was having a difficult time trying not to laugh at our little fight. "He stole my pancakes this morning he is skating on very thin ice right now." Danielle and I broke into a fit of laughter before I spoke again, "why don't I just have some orange juice."

"I'll be right back with that," she turned and started walking off. Her head turned back to our table as she said, "don't do anything funny until I get back." She smiled and continued her walk to the employee area.

This left me alone with my amazing boyfriend, who I was extremely pissed at! "Edward, you are not my keeper. You will not tell me what to do! Making suggestions is fine but the next time you speak to me like that you will not be sleeping in the same room as me. Got it?"

"Bella you know how I worry," he looked at me through his eye lashes trying to dazzle me.

"I am a big girl Edward," ok wrong words because his eyes went straight to my stomach. "Not like that you goon! I can take care of myself, I am allowed to have one caffeinated drink a day would it be so bad if I used it now?"

"No, I am sorry I upset you. You know I love you and would do anything for you and the baby." His eyes were apologizing just as much as his words. "I can't do anything important. You have to carry the baby and I just sit here and do nothing. It makes me feel bad that you have to go through all these changes and I don't."

"You have changed Edward! You stopped partying, you have grown up! That frat guy I had sex with is all grown up," as I started to laugh he joined in finally relaxing.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?" I turned to see Danielle standing next to our table watching us laugh with the drinks in her hands. She set them in front of us and gave a smile. "If you wouldn't mind me asking what were you two saying that was so funny?"

"Oh I just mentioned this frat boy I had sex with," I said nonchalantly. Danielle looked from me to Edward a few times watching the amusement plastered across our faces.

"Why is that funny?" she said with a very confused expression.

"Because the frat boy is this little ones daddy," I said pointing to my enlarged stomach.

"Still not seeing what's funny?"

"I am that frat _boy_," Edward said prolonging the word boy. "Except apparently I am no longer the same frat boy. So what does that make me Bells?"

"A very grown up frat _man_," I said with a smile as Danielle burst into laughter. "Do you see the difference Edward? You have turned out rather nicely with all that growing. You may even be a soccer player!" I said sarcastically.

"No I will leave the soccer to that little man thank you very much!" Edward said as he motioned to my stomach. Danielle was still laughing and she was beginning to turn red.

"Can I take your order?" she finally managed to say.

"Grand slam!" I said so loud it was almost a scream.

"Sorry for her," Edward said throwing a sly grin at me. "She has been having a lot of cravings lately. Last night she woke me up at three in the morning for fried chicken!"

"Just order Edward," I said kicking him under the table.

"I guess I will have the grand slam as well," he smiled as he handed Danielle our menus.

"You are so cute when you try and make fun of me that I just had to stop it. Plus your shin would look lovely in a nice purple shade!" soon we had our food and I ate every bite of my meal. We left Danielle with a very large tip and headed for the dress store. I found the perfect dress and Edward loved me in it. He loved me in everything I thought to myself. By the time we got back to the apartment my feet were sore and I was exhausted.

"Edward, could you rub my feet?" I asked as we walked through the door to the apartment.

"Sure I will meet you in your room in a few minutes," he said before giving me a breath taking little kiss and sent me on my way. I walked into my room in a daze and flopped on to the bed, our bed. I snuggled into the pillows sticking my nose on Edward's to smell him. My trance was interrupted by the man I love walking through my door lotion in hand.

"My feet thank you and your amazing hands," I smirked lifting an eyebrow at Edward. He crossed the room and sat on the end of the bed removing my socks.

"This pregnancy is really taking a toll on you isn't it?"

"Edward shut up," I said sternly. "We had this discussion already, there is no way I am going through all this again. Listen carefully, I love you, I love the baby, and as much as I hurt and stretch it is a very small price to pay. Now start rubbing before I have to come down there and force you."

"Yes ma'am," Edward said faking a salute. We spent the next hour talking and just being close to each other. All too soon Alice came knocking on the door.

"Hey love birds I want to leave for the restaurant in an hour," Alice said through the thick door.

"Ugh, I don't want to move Edward. You can just hold me for the rest of the day."

"Isn't there something special we were going to ask them that could make you get out of bed?"

"Yeah, yeah let's start getting ready. Just so you know I would be totally comfortable asking them while I was still on the bed." Edward grabbed a blue dress out of my closet and helped me into it. I put on some face powder and some lipstick and decided I looked good enough. When he wasn't looking I snuck away to the bathroom to put something special on underneath my dress. There was a knock on the door right as I corrected my dress.

"Bella get your big pregnant butt out of that bathroom I need my lipstick," Alice screeched from the hallway.

"Alice if you call my butt big again I will personally ruin every tube of lipstick in this apartment!"

"Fine," she huffed as she pushed me out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Edward and I were ready before Alice and Jasper so we headed to the restaurant in the Volvo so we wouldn't lose our reservation. Without Alice in the car the ride was nice and peaceful, just what I needed before having to hear her squeal when we popped the big question.

"Hmm, Edward do you know how happy you make me?" I turned to look at his face. His lips were smiling in the most seductive way.

"Bella do you know how happy you make me? Even with the smiley torture Alice put me through on spring break."

"Have I told you how much I enjoyed that steak?" I said coyly.

"Yes, but still she made me do that and I still have nightmares," Edward shuddered which caused me to giggle.

"Well it did put a stop on our sex life for that week."

"She made me wear smiley underwear, she put a big smiley face magnet on my car, and she painted my face like a smiley! You can't forget things like that," his voice was disturbed and it was the funniest sounding thing I had ever heard. I reached over and touched his arm trying to comfort him from the evil smiley faces. "I know it's silly but they scare the hell out of me, something about them makes me think they are going to eat people."

"Remind me to never get a clown for the baby's birthday; he may be scarier than smiley faces." Edward rolled his eyes at me making me want to touch him even more.

When we got to the restaurant all the waitresses eyes were on Edward. Just great I thought more women who want to jump my boyfriend. We had reserved a private dining area so the night would be even more special. Edward was sitting next to me and we were staring into each other's eyes when I decided to put my special plan to action. I moved the neck line of my dress to show Edward the blue teddy I was wearing underneath. A gasp escaped his lips and I fixed the top of my dress.

"You'll be the death of me Bella," he said trying to steady his breath.

"I wonder what's keeping Alice and Jasper." I said to Edward.

"Are we sure that is something you want to know?"

"No but I really just want to ask them already," I said as I gently bounced in my seat with anticipation.

_BUZZ!_

"Who is it Edward?"

_BUZZ!_

"It's Esme," he said curiously as he flipped his phone open. "Hello?" there was a small pause, "Esme calm down." Edward shot me a worried glance then his jaw dropped. "We will head over now call my dad get him there now," there was an immeasurable pause before Edward's eyes turned to me with sorrow. "yeah I can call him just lie down and try to calm yourself, I love you Esme I will keep you updated," he shut his phone and grabbed my arm throwing a wad of cash on the table before dragging me to the car. He had called his dad and whispered the whole time making sure I didn't hear what he was saying.

"Edward what is going on!?" I demanded.

"It's Alice and Jasper, there was an accident," he whispered. I could feel my heart start beating a mile a minute and my chest started heaving. How could this happen? What had happened? "Bella you need to calm yourself down let me worry you just relax and keep the baby safe."

"Edward how can I relax? What exactly happened? How are Alice and Jasper? Oh god how could this happen?" with every second my panicking was increased.

"Calm down or you might pass out," he gave me a stern glance before returning his eyes to the road. "Right now they are fine; the car was t-boned on the passenger's side. Alice was driving and from what I hear she is in good shape."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper isn't doing the best," Edward sounded calm but his eyes made his fear obvious. "We will find out more once we get to the hospital."

"Edward how many times have I told you to follow the speed limit?"

"Too many to count why?"

"I take every single time back. Get your ass moving!" I screamed at him before he stepped on the gas. When we pulled into the hospital parking lot we ran as fast as possible into the emergency waiting room. Edward went to the desk and spoke to the woman behind the glass. He came to my side and led me to a chair.

"Bella, they won't tell me anything because I am not her immediate family and my father won't be here for another few hours." His panic finally reached his voice before a mischievous smile spread across his face. "How opposed would you be to faking sick so we can get back there?"

"Edward with all this panicking all they would have to do is check my blood pressure now go get me the damn paper work. Let's get me admitted to this emergency hell." Soon he returned with the paper work and we filled it out as fast as possible. I never thought a half an hour could feel so long.

"Isabella Swan?" a male nurse called from the doorway. Edward and I quickly ran over to the man as I held my stomach. All the running and stress of tonight I actually needed to lie down.

I could see Edward scanning the curtained rooms as we walked through the hallways. The man took my pulse and blood pressure before turning to leave.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where the restroom is?" now he did it, my bladder wanted to explode the second he said that.

"That goes double for me!" I said as I crossed my legs bunching up the sheets on the bed.

"If you think you can walk the restroom is right down the hall and to the left." Edward grabbed my arm and helped me off of the bed. I felt like a secret agent as we walked through the hallways.

"Edward I see the toilet and I need it please don't go looking without me," I slipped into the bathroom and went as fast as I could. When I peeked out of the bathroom Edward was leaned against the wall twisting and untwisting his fingers. "All right my super sexy secret agent lets find them."

I felt bad trying to look in the rooms as we passed them but I needed to see them. We needed to see that they were ok. As we passed one room I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was Alice was lying in a bed wide eyed staring at nothing. "Edward I see Alice," I whispered.

The curtain was no longer in the way once Edward had heard that. "Alice are you ok?" his voice was thick with worry.

"Jasper," was all Alice whispered. She looked ok all I could see were a few cuts and I could see a few bruises surfacing. Her eyes however looked sick and frail.

"Alice how is Jasper?" Edward asked searching her face for answers.

"Unconscious," Alice said still staring into space.

"My dad is on his way Alice he will take care of Jasper. You know that Jasper will be fine, he would never want you to worry like this." Edward looked straight into her eyes forcing her to look at him. "Alice Jasper is quite the soldier, he will be ok. You need to calm down and we have to go back before they call security. I love you baby cousin, please relax if not for me or Bella do it for Esme."

"Alice," I said as I walked to her side. "All I have wanted to ask you over the past few days is will you be the baby's godmother? I know it is a horrible time but I hope you will and I thought it might help you cheer up." Just then Edward grabbed my wrist and ushered me back to my room.

"Sorry," Edward said to the nurse. "Bella is really bad with directions and got us lost." How dare he put the blame on me? "By any chance do you know if Dr. Masen is in yet?"

The man gave Edward a confused look before he answered, "He just got here. How did you know he was coming after all we had no idea until a few hours ago?"

"Dr. Masen is my father, please let him know where we are," Edward smiled. The nurse examined me quickly before leaving.

"Edward, do you really think Jasper is ok?"

"We can only hope right now." Edward moved to my side and held my hand.

"Ok right now that hand holding thing is not going to calm me down. Get on the bed!" he situated him self behind me as I sat cross legged. Edward's hand's worked their magic across my back instantly vanishing every worry from my body. His hands wondered to my stomach and rubbed across it as I relaxed against his chest.

"Edward?" I heard a man call before entering the room. I have never in my life been so happy to see a doctor. Edward Sr. walked in with a small smile on his face as he saw my back pressed against Edward's chest.

"Dad how is Jasper?"

"Not in the best shape but nothing to serious. He will have to stay in the hospital a couple days though. He hit his head pretty hard and there is some swelling in his brain." Edward Sr. put his eyes to the floor. "There is also some mild memory loss, but nothing he can't get back in a few days."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Author's Note;**

**Hello, yes I know my update took forever. I plan to speed them up again I had some big issues this week. Most of everything is sorted out now thanks to the support of my good friends. Thank you to everyone who is still reading even though I took forever. I promise that there won't be to much more drama after this. As someone said in they're review it was the calm before the storm. Luckily it is not a big storm please don't kill me. This is the longest chapter yet and I wanted to get it up so I had to stop there. Hits are at 35,664! Yeah so I pretty much love you guys, oh wait I do love you!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**A very special thanks goes to these people for helping me deal.**

**Angelic Messenger17 (go read her stories)**

**Lizbre**

**My-Bella (go read her stories)**

**29Isabella (go read her story)**

**I think that's everyone if I missed you I'm sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22 Perfect Little Swimmers

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and has stuck with me.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Two, Perfect Little Swimmers_

_EPOV_

The typical hospital cafeteria had a whole new prospective. I sat at a table with four women who couldn't seem to stop talking about their boyfriends. Alice had been discharged the day after the accident and Jasper was being released later today. The swelling in his brain had gone down immensely and his concussion is past the worrisome area. His only problem was that he still had some mild memory loss. Emmett and I would have to bring him back to school with us tonight. Who ever thought that Tuesdays were boring had never seen this one.

"Angela, tell them about what Ben did yesterday!" Julia squealed. All I could do was cringe every time one of the girls would squeal. Where is Emmett when you need him?

"So I was sitting in our dorm when I hear someone knocking on the door. When I open the door Ben is standing there with two dozen roses and a gold locket!" I could see Alice was about to burst with excitement for her friend. Bella looked at me with a smile as she reached for my hand underneath the table.

"Well ladies I hate to break it to you but my Jasper said he forgot our first kiss and needed another."

"Alice you know that he hasn't forgotten you," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I know but I thoroughly enjoyed giving him a second first kiss."

"Seriously Alice you are my cousin I don't want to hear this. It's bad enough having to hear the two of you in the next room let alone you describing how you kiss him!" I gave Bella a pleading look hoping she would take pity on me.

"All right ladies Edward has been through enough torture, for now." Oh dear lord what does she have planned?

"I'll let Jazz know you two left, Bella you know what happened last time so I suggest you stay away from him until the graduation party this weekend." Alice was referring to the fact that one of his misplaced memories was that Bella was pregnant. The shock on his face when she walked into the room with her big tummy was utterly priceless.

Shortly we found ourselves in the parking lot for Bella's apartment building. We sat there just holding each others hand for a few minutes. "Bella love, I think we should go inside and have some alone time before I have to leave." She had no idea how much I craved her company, she was my drug.

"I think your right, by the way Edward I loved playing house with you the last few days. It was nice to be really living with you not just on the weekends." She gave me a short and sweet kiss before reaching for her door handle.

"Bella," I scolded. "That's my job and you know it, wait there I will be around in a moment." I quickly exited the car and ran over to her door opening it an offering my hand to help her out of the car. We walked through the building hand in hand when we reached he floor there was a strange woman tapping her foot in front of Bella's apartment.

"SHIT," Bella yelled trying to make me turn around. It was too late the woman was now walking towards us with a very menacing look on her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan," where do I know that voice from? "I have been waiting here all damn day. You know you should be a little nicer to your mother!" OH SHIT! That's where I knew that voice from. Renee was an eccentric looking woman who currently smelled of alcohol almost as bad as the bar skank.

"Nice to meet you Renee," I tried to sound courteous maybe she would back off if she thought we were utterly happy to see her.

"I take it your Edward," she said putting her hands on her hips. "What is it exactly you want with my stupid daughter who can't seem to keep her pants zipped?" From the corner of my eye I could see Bella turning red.

"Bella love we should get inside so you can sit," she simply gave me a nod and we walked into the apartment with Renee following behind very closely. Please don't let Renee upset Bella too badly. I brought Bella to the couch and then grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge for her. "There you are dear," I said handing her the water and taking my place next to her.

"So Bella I guess you really are going through with this. I thought I had raised a smart girl, one who would stick with her dreams. Now here you sit throwing your life away," Renee was drunk and it showed.

"Mom if you don't stop this I'll call Charlie. Do you really want him to make good on his threat?"

"You wouldn't," Renee glared.

"You would be surprised what hormones can do to a girl," Bella turned to me with her hand out. "Edward may I please have your phone?" ok I'm lost, I handed her the phone I know she could see the confusion on my face.

"Alright, fine you win," Renee surrendered.

"Sober up that's all I ask," Bella instructed. "Unless you want Charlie to send you to rehab you better stop all this."

"Yes mother," Renee said sarcastically. "Geesh sometimes I swear you year born a thirty-five year old."

"Renee could you please refrain from insulting your own daughter?"

"While she never listens to me so why should she think of me as her mother?"

"Mom I love you and I do listen, when you're not drunk."

"Oh really you do listen?" Renee started to sway looking like she might fall over. "Then what's that under your shirt?"

"Edward I have to go to the bathroom," Bella whispered as she hid the phone in her sleeve and walked to the bathroom

"So Renee what brings you to town?" I smiled thinking of how Bella was standing up to her mother.

"You know why I'm here," she pointed at me and then started going towards the kitchen. "If you hadn't taken advantage of my daughter I wouldn't have to be a grandmother yet!"

"Alright Renee!" I nearly yelled. "That is enough; you won't be a grandmother if you don't stop all this! You won't see the baby once if you don't stop all your drinking and how can you treat your own child like that?" the bathroom door opened and I was the only one who could see Bella smirking while she leaned against the door frame phone in hand.

"Oh mother, they will be here in five minutes," Renee eyes nearly popped out of her head. "My wonderful father Charlie says hello."

"Brat," Renee said before flopping on the couch. Soon enough the ambulance picked up Renee and it was just me and my Bella.

"Bella love why don't we go rest awhile?" rest or something else. How could I think that after we just had to deal with Renee? I just wanted to touch her as much as possible before I would have to go back to school. I will be happy at the end of this week when I would graduate and never have to leave her or the baby again. We crawled into the bed and relaxed against each other.

"Edward," my angel whispered. "I know my mother's rude intrusion killed the mood but I would thoroughly enjoy if we could do more than just sit here." That was all I needed, my lips crashed against hers and the magic in her lips could melt any man. The pregnancy did have other perks her beautiful breast were larger and defiantly more sensitive. All I had to do was graze my hand down her side brushing against one to feel her moan against my lips. Her moans and touches were like a drug and I was surly addicted.

We broke for air and she moved her lips to the bottom of my ear. How could she make me feel this way? Suddenly she was on top of me leaning forward her stomach against mine. The baby was just as happy as she was from the kicks that I could feel. Her kiss was so passionate I thought I may never let her stop.

Then I heard it the song that would be the death of me. Emmett had decided it would be funny to change my ring tone so all I could hear was;

_Every sperm is sacred, every sperm is great,_

_If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite irate._

_(Monty python, every sperm is sacred)_

"Hi Emmett," I scowled.

"Hey little brother! So have you figured out the password I protected that ring tone with yet?"

"No, but I would love to have it changed if you wouldn't mind."

"You wish, anyway I'm down stairs. You gonna let me up there or what?"

"Yeah I'll go hit the buzzer hold on," I moved the phone away from my mouth. "Bella you need to get off so I can let Emmett in," I whispered. She moved and followed me to the buzzer.

"It's open Em."

"You aren't naked are you? I heard you telling her that she had to get off. Were you two having sexual relations up there?"

"I'm hanging up now Emmett." The minute I had my phone shut Emmett came crashing into the apartment and gave Bella a bear hug.

"I missed you incubator! So how's my little nephew today?"

"Fine Emmett but I would rather you didn't call me an incubator."

"Aww Bella don't be that way if it will help I got you a present," Emmett threw her his big puppy dog eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't Emmett?"

"Hey you are going to have to learn how to accept gifts cause I heard mom is going to throw you a baby shower!"

"She's what!?" Bella screamed.

"Thanks Emmett," my voice was thick with sarcasm. "Bella, you know my mother is just trying to get to know you better. From the sounds of it she wants to show you off a bit too."

"Bella," Emmett whined. "I want to give you your present!"

"Fine," Bella grumped. Emmett produced a rolled up piece of fabric and handed it to Bella. She unrolled to discover it was a shirt, when she looked at the front of it she immediately started blushing. What could be so bad about a shirt? Bella turned it around to show a cut out woman who was pregnant lying across the shirt. The printing across the shirt said 'sexy n' showing'. Dear lord what has my brother done?

"Emmett what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" she said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hey it wasn't just me ok," he raised his hands in surrender. "Rosalie and I heard you were going to the bachlorette party and every one else will be wearing stuff like that I guess. Just so you know I had the idea before she told me!"

"Emmett why don't you just go wait in the jeep for me." Silence filled the room as Emmett left and a few minutes after then I decided I would have to break it. "Bella I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to do that."

"Yes but you did know that your mother was planning a baby shower!"

"I realize now that I should have told you," she really looked mad I hope my surprise would cheer her up.

"You should have," she said wigging her finger at me. Her face turned to confusion; I had no idea why it would. "Edward, why is Emmett waiting in the jeep?"

"Because it's his car," surprise time!

"So you guys are doing a convoy, I could see it."

"Nope, I am leaving both of my babies in your capable hands until Friday. Then you will have to give at least one back." I smirked as her jaw dropped. "I thought you might like a car, with the Porsche out of the picture you and Alice need it," I dangled my sacred car keys above her outstretched hand. "Please be careful Bella, Rosalie and I have put a lot of work into that car."

I walked Bella down to the car and had her sit on the driver's side. I hoped she would look in the center consol. Would she even think it was as funny as I did? Only she could give me that answer.

"Edward," she said bursting with laughter. "When did you get this?"

"When you were busy with Alice yesterday I snuck to the hospital gift shop."

"You are too sweet, not every man would let his girlfriend borrow his Volvo and get her a book called 'I'm too Sexy for my Volvo'! This is adorable Edward but I hope I don't need too many books about being a mom I just want it to come naturally."

"I know you will be a good mother Bella; there is no doubt in my mind." Who knows if I will be a good father though? "Bella I love you and the baby more than you could ever know but I have to go find Emmett and head over to thee hospital." Bella grabbed my arm after I had turned to walk away.

"I think you forgot something Edward," I turned to see her standing in front of me almost touching. "You forgot your goodbye and your goodbye kiss."

"How could I forget those two important things?" my hands slid to her back pulling her closer as she put her arms around to the back of my neck. "Goodbye, I love you I will see you Friday."

Soon we had Jasper and were headed towards school. Jasper only talked about how he wanted to stay with Alice and never go back there. Poor guy still had a year of school left. Luckily I was graduating on Friday, I am getting to share it with my older brother who couldn't stand the thought of leaving his girlfriend now fiancé alone on the campus. Emmett's extra two years made their relationship so much stronger. I wonder if people think Bella and I are like that, that we are a strong couple. After hearing Renee today I am not so sure.

"Earth to Edward!" Emmett screamed in my ear.

"What is it Emmett?"

"We have been home for like three minutes; you just sat there looking at your hands the whole time."

"Sorry I had some things on my mind," I mumbled.

"As your big brother I order you to tell me if you don't, well just trust me and spill your guts."

"Do you think I will be a good dad?"

"Yes, next question."

"How do you know?"

"I hear you and Bella talk for one; secondly I know your personality. Now what else is there?"

"Are Bella and I moving too fast?"

"Obviously, you two are having a baby and you haven't even been together for a year." Emmett turned to me with a protective look in his eye. "But if you screw up what you two have I will personally beat your ass until dad has to attach a new one."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Author's note;**

**Hola, sorry about the wait, I had wires attached to my head. Not fun! I still have the plaster stuff in my hair! Anyway thank you to lizbre for her betaing genius. Lots of love to Angelic Messenger17, My-Bella, and 29Isabella. So the hits are at 39,198! We are almost to forty thousand! Ok, I made something a little extra, how would you all like to read what happened when Jasper found out she was pregnant? Well if you would I will be posting a one-shot called 'Misplaced Memories'! Oh and don't hate Renee for her drinking problem. She is in treatment now, all she needs is support so she can kick this bad habit. lol!**

**Thank you all,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. go read My-Bella's 'Year Two of Forever'! oh and reviews are my friends so don't forget to give me a new friend!**


	23. Chapter 23 A Graduation Gift

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't need a disclaimer.**

**Sorry it took so long everyone, please forgive me!**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Three, A Graduation Gift_

_BPOV_

What a day, Edward and I had retreated to his bedroom. Staying at his parent's house for the weekend had its ups and downs but being with Edward was defiantly an up. I was really glad that Edward had let me use his Volvo. Alice and I would have had to rent a car if he hadn't. The graduation party had just finished and I was incredibly tired. Whoever decided it would be fun to have a big party like that didn't think about pregnant woman who attend.

Edward had someone bring his graduation gifts up to his room so he could open them before we went to bed. The entire corner of the room was filled with gifts and that wasn't even all of them. Edward grabbed a few of the gifts and brought them in bed with us.

"Which one would you like to open love?" Edward silky voice inquired.

"Edward these gifts aren't for me, they are yours and you should open them."

"Nope, we are together and I say they are ours so pick one out already." I grabbed an envelope because it was the smallest thing on the bed and it wasn't really a present. Edward grabbed a medium sized package wrapped in silver paper that was from his father.

"Bella you want to hear something funny? You know that this one is from my dad right?" I nodded yes. "The one you're holding is from my mother."

"Then you open it, I don't want Elizabeth mad at me for opening it."

"What did I just tell you? You are opening some of these and you picked that one to start with, so that's what you will open."

"Fine, if you're going to be that way you have to open that present first." Edward started to rip the paper and smiled.

"Bella the box says we have to open mom's card first." I looked over to look at a plain white box and sure enough it said that in Edward Sr.'s hand writing.

"Gift switch!" I screamed.

"Open the damn card Bella." He said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Watch your language Edward you wouldn't want the baby to come out cussing the whole time!" Edward leaned his head onto my stomach and gave it a kiss.

"My little baby boy those are adult words and you are not allowed to say them," Edward whispered against my stomach. "Even if your mommy screams them when the time comes to meet you face to face." I smacked Edward playfully he sat up and kissed my cheek. "Now open the card love," He said completely dazzling me.

"Edward could we at least open it together so I wouldn't feel bad about taking the moment." Edward pulled me into his lap and had me put my finger in the side of the envelope. He moved my hand pulling it along ripping the paper. "Honey you are pulling this out of the envelope, it looks like well just take it."

"No," he put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I pulled the paper out of the envelope and gasped. "Leave it to mom to pick something like that." the paper was an entire trip for two.

"So who do you plan on taking with you?"

"Why would you even ask that I am going to take you of course," his eyebrow creased.

"Edward this is a water park hotel, I can't go on any of these rides with you."

"Yes you can, see a lazy river," why did he have to be so difficult. Emmett burst through the door with Rosalie following.

"Sorry Edward I couldn't stop him this time," Rose laughed.

"Hey super sperm did you get one from mom too?" Emmett was looking rather like Alice jumping up and down like that.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled making the most adorable angry face. Too bad he yelled it in my ear though.

"Ouch, Edward could you remove your head from my shoulder next time you decide to scream at your brother?" I put my hand between our faces and rubbed my ear.

"Well did you little brother?" Edward tilted his head back and leaned back until his head hit the headboard with a thud.

"If you are referring to a trip for two yes I got one," Edward sighed.

"Emmett why don't you bounce over to Alice's room and celebrate with her?" I asked.

"I would but her and Jasper are a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Ugh, Emmett I would like to spend some time with my girlfriend. Why don't you go open the rest of you and Rosalie's gifts?" Edward was so amazing to kick his over excited brother out! Soon we were alone again and Edward's head was back on my shoulder and his arms were around me and our baby.

"Now Edward since I had to open one of _your_ gifts you need to open two! Or all of them, because I really don't want to open them." He just chuckled and grabbed the present from Edward Sr. I saw inside the box first because I was closer to it. He pulled a camcorder out of the box that had water proof written all over the labels.

"Well that will come in handy," was all Edward said before opening another gift. We spent an hour just opening his gifts and I was utterly exhausted. About a half an hour into opening them I had melted into Edward's chest.

"Edward I want to give you your gift from me before I fall asleep." Edward looked surprised I went to my bag and pulled out the little box that meant so much. "Please let me explain it after you open it?"

Edward pulled the lid off and inside was a silver compass with his initials written across the front. "It is wonderful Bella."

"Now I get to tell you why I picked it." I took Edward's hands in mine and looked deeply into his eyes. "Edward I love you so much, I want to be with you for eternity. This compass will always guide you to me and the baby so use it wisely."

"Bella it is the most magnificent gift I have ever been given." Edward pulled me on the bed next to him and laid me down next to him. His hand moved to my stomach tracing patterns across it.

"Edward would you care to tell me what you pattern you are writing that is making the baby kick so much?"

"It is just a name I thought we could use, I'll talk to you about it in the morning." Edward leaned his face to mine and gave me a deep passionate kiss before humming me to sleep.

I dreamt of the oddest things like being chased by a stuffed wolf. Then I had one about a crazed red haired woman. The last was of Edward and I lying on a bed with a gold comforter like the one on his bed. But the bed in the dream was covered in metal flowers. We were just holding each other staring out an enormous window at the moon. Edwards's lips moved to my neck and kissed it gently, but then they bit down on my neck and all I could feel was fire. The problem was that I had asked him to bite me I had wanted it more than anything.

I woke up screaming trying to figure out how I could dream something like that about my Edward. There is no chance that Edward would hurt me even if I wanted him to. Edward jumped when I had screamed and looked like he was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you and the baby ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?" his words were coming a mile a minute not even giving me a chance to answer his questions.

"Edward calm down, I had a bad dream. Please don't worry about it the doctor said that my hormones could cause strange dreams. Last night I dreamt of a flying pizza that I was chasing to try and get a slice."

"That explains why I had to get you a pizza so early in the morning." He mumbled half awake.

"Honey why don't you go back to sleep?" I looked over at the clock to see that it was six o'clock in the morning.

"I plan to love," he was muffled by his face burying itself in his pillow. I did my usual morning bathroom time and decided to head to the kitchen. I had learned how to get there on Friday evening. Edward had spent the time to help me memorize it. When I stepped into the kitchen I saw Elizabeth sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hello Isabella, did you sleep well?" her voice was smiling and I liked that she was being so kind.

"Not exactly I didn't have the best of dreams," there was no point in not telling the truth.

"I thought I heard something from that area of the house. What is it that could make you scream like that?" Elizabeth seemed truly concerned about something as little as my dreams.

"Just a very odd series of dreams that ended in fire."

"Wow," Elizabeth said looking straight into my eyes. "Why don't you come sit next to me I have a few things I would like to talk to you about?" She must have seen my apprehension. Our talks in the past had not really been on good terms. "I won't bite, come sit next to me."

If she only knew how a bite scared me right now. I sat next to her and turned to face her. "So what is it you would like to talk about?"

"I was hoping to talk about you letting me throw you a baby shower."

"From what the boys had said it was already planed," I laughed.

"Well yes and no, I have most of the things planned but I need a date to do it and I would like your permission. I did not know if your mother was planning one for you already."

"Actually she can't plan one right now. I had her sent to treatment this week." Elizabeth's jaw dropped. I merely stared at the marble counter top trying to memorize all the little patterns. All the sudden Elizabeth pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry I had no idea." I guess that Edward didn't really talk to her about this kind of thing then. After the way I had been introduced I could tell they didn't have the best relationship. I know they do have respect for each other but I wonder what happened that made him surprise her like that at Emmett's engagement party.

"Elizabeth?" some part of me wanted to talk to her about things like a daughter would to a mother. Just to make up for whatever happened between her and Edward. "Why do you and Edward treat each other the way you do?"

"That is a difficult question dear. I am rather surprised that you would ask me instead of Edward."

"I want to know what could do that to a mother and son. I just would like some advice about the baby and me I guess."

"I had tried to set him up with a friend's daughter when he started school. Things defiantly didn't work out; they didn't even go on a date before he got mad at me." Elizabeth stared at her coffee in the cup before looking me in the eyes with a hint of joy and a hint of sadness. "Glad to see one of my boys liked her though."

I never saw that one coming! How could Edward not want Rosalie she was the epitome of perfection. I can see that Emmett and Rosalie are perfect though I don't think even if they had dated that anything could ever change Emmett from being with Rosalie.

"Back to the subject Elizabeth, what will this party involve?" Elizabeth finally put a huge smile on her face. "I don't want anything big."

"Sorry but I have already told half of the country club I am throwing you a baby shower we won't be able to do small." Oh that sucks. "I do need to know who you would like to invite though." Great a party for me where I only know about ten of the people.

"Of course Rosalie, Alice, then if I can get my mom out, if she is sober, I would like her there. Um, Angela, Julia, I assume you already invited Esme. There are a couple of aunts on Charlie's side that might like to come."

"One last thing we need a date for the party," I had never seen Elizabeth so happy. I wonder if this is how she is with Rosalie.

"Well I don't want to interfere with the wedding."

"Then we will have to do it a couple of weeks after the wedding but not too far we do not want you to have the baby in the middle of the party!" we continued talking about the shower for a half and hour. She would ask my opinion I would say it was too much then she would tell me that it was already planned. Emmett walked into the kitchen half awake scratching himself as he looked in the fridge.

"Emmett! Young man I did not teach you to walk around in your boxers scratching your self in front of women!" Elizabeth nearly screamed it at him but she still kept a lady like persona.

"Well if it isn't number two and number three on my favorite ladies list. Good morning mommy," Emmett raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Emmett you are not five anymore please use a different term for me?"

"Ok grandma," Emmett smirked as he walked out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note;**

**Hello, sorry it has been taking so long to update I know that I have most likely lost readers. Anyway thank you to lizbre for her wonderful beta skills. I have to say My-Bella you know you rock! Angelic Messenger17 you know I love chatting with you! Hits are at 42,604! Thanks guys! I love you all and so you should leave me some love in review form! Oh and I answer all reviews!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**


	24. Chapter 24 Bacherorette Party

**Diclamer: I don't own them I just like to play dollies with them. **

**Lot's of love to every reader. **

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Four, Bachelorette Party_

_BPOV_

Rosalie quickly learned that riding in a car with a pregnant woman was not fun. We were speeding towards the casino that the girls had picked out for the bachelorette party. She had rented the biggest suite they offered. I was forced into the sexy 'n showing t-shirt. Alice had a pink tank top saying 'maid of honor.' Rosalie was already wearing a matching shirt that said 'bachelorette' and a shot glass ring made to look like a diamond. She was also wearing a little veil and a sash that said 'sexy little bride.' All I could think was what have I gotten myself into?

"Oh my gosh Bella," Alice said bouncing in the front seat of Rosalies M3 BMW. I was now being forced to learn what a car was before entering it thanks to Edward and Rosalie. "Aren't you so excited we are going to have so much fun!"

"Alice did you forget that I am being forced to be here?"

"Party pooper," she said poking her tounge out at me. "You will have fun I just know it," Alice tapped her finger to her temple causing Rosalie and me to burst into laughter.

Soon enough we were in the suite and decorating before Rosalie's friends showed up. There was no doubt in my mind that these girls would be uncommonly beautiful and stare at the crazy pregnant woman at a bachelorette party. Sure enough ten minutes later the first guests arrived.

"Oh, your that girl," one of them said giving me an odd look. I raised my eyebrow at her seeing if what she had to do with my hormonal fury.

"I'm what girl deary?"

"The one that got pregnant! You know, you had that one night stand with smoking hot Edward Cullen!" She said raising a glass that apeared out of thin air.

"Um, yeah that smoking hot guy is MY boyfriend. Oh, and yes he is smoking hot to bad you'll never get to see him naked." I fanned myself from the thought of my Edward this morning walking around my room naked! I love this summer!

"How do you know I'll never see him naked?" This girl had no idea how much I wanted to break her like the twig she was. I had never been a violent person but between the pregnancy and this girl trying to tell me how much she wanted to see Edward naked I was ready to burst and the real drinking hadn't even started yet.

"I would say it's mostly because your not me. Then I would move on to the fact that he won't be out of my sight." The girl scoffed and started to walk away. "Sweetheart I have one more thing to say. Edward, yeah I see him naked daily, in fact he was walking around my room this morning in that very state. Then he joined me in bed and we had a very delicious morning."

I have swatted a fly that was after my man! Only every other girl who meets him left. The dirinking continued for a long time and Rosalie was ready to go to the casino downstairs. Once I got down there I knew I would be in trouble. Edward would get very mad at me being in a smoke filled room, even worse he would be mad if I went to the smoke free area unattended.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie squeaked coming straight for me. "Do you know I actually like you? I want you to marry Edward like I am marring Emmett! Then we could be sisters!" Rosalie put her arms in the air and did a spin.

"How drunk are you?" Rosalie just giggled and joined the other girls. That was the moment I decided the only way I would make it through this night was to make the best of it. I made my way over to Alice and saw that she was the drunkest person out of the whole group.

"Bella," Alice slurred breathing alcohol straight into my face. "Will you name the baby after me?"

"Alice I am having a baby boy!" What is going through her drunken little mind?

"What does that matter? I am the godmother and I say this child shall be Alice!" She grabbed my stomach and raised her other arm in the air.

"Edward and I have already agreed on a name Alice."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend," Oh no there was the puppy dog eyes.

"You are my best friend Alice!" I said hoping that would be enough. Her eyes told me it wasn't going to cut it. "We would prefer if no one else knew right now."

"Oh sure just leave me out of the baby's life," Alice pretended to cry but wasn't as good as usual because she was to drunk to keep up any façade.

"I want you in there, but right now you should sit and drink some water." These women were drunk by seven o'clock in the evening. How did they expect to get through the whole night?

"Ok," she chirped.

Three hours later they had spent most of their money and we all headed back up to the suite. I had no idea who or when they escaped the part but the entire room was covered in penises. There was everything from water bottles to candy to whistles. It was rather amusing in all reality. I will enjoy this now.

"Wow you're that girl?" she had been on repeat all night and now it was time to really mess with her.

"Nope I just have a pillow under my shirt so Edward will love me." I whispered to her.

"Really!? I should get a pillow and shove it up my shirt too!"

"No you have to sleep with him first other wise how would he have gotten you pregnant?"

"Your right!" she said putting her finger to her chin.

"You know what? He is going to pick me up later! With his cute butt oh and those abs could make you melt!" her mouth gaped open and a small amount of drool escaped the corner of her mouth.

This party just kept getting better and better. Someone had produced a stereo and they all started dancing so badly all I could do was laugh. Then I decided to join in looking like a fool. Rosalie came up behind me and grabbed my butt.

"What the hell Rose?"

"Do you know that you have a nice butt?" Rosalie continued to grab my butt.

"Ok Rosalie whatever you say," what would Edward say?

"Hey Rose!" Alice said as she bounced over to us. "You think her butts nice you should come on this side and feel the baby!" all the girls at the party heard Alice and ran for my stomach. I had at least twelve hands rubbing my stomach like I was Buddha.

"Wow you're that girl," here we go again. This time the girl had her hand on my stomach as she slurred it filling my nose with the smell of alcohol. "Hey that's not a pillow," wow she finally got the hint.

"Your right! Good job do you want a cookie?"

"I'd love a cookie!"

"Good go get a box and take one out then hand the rest to the pregnant woman." This day was really looking up! To bad it would be over in twenty minutes. Time to check in with my man. I really hope he isn't getting in too much trouble with his brother. Its Emmett of course he is getting in trouble. I snuck past the grabby girls who all seemed to want to touch my stomach. I grabbed my phone with a smile on my face I really wanted to hear Edward's voice, slurred or not.

"Hello?" oh good he didn't sound to drunk!

"Hey daddy, how's the party going?" I could faintly hear Emmett in the back round.

"Mmm, missing you and the baby," he said in his sultry voice.

"I really miss you, you have no idea what these girls are like." Edward chuckled at my torture. "Do you know there is a girl here who is obsessed with you?"

"Of course and her name is Bella!"

"Not what I meant Edward," fun I thought sarcastically, I have to deal with him drunk. "Hey Edward how much have you had tonight?"

"A few love, why?"

"Because by the way you sound I don't want you to drive your car anywhere." I had a stern tone in my voice. "If you plan to leave take a cab. Now I guess I will have to get a room so I can rest. Are you coherent enough to call the hotel and get me a room?"

"At this point I really don't think so Bella," he said with remorse.

"I guess I could see if Alice would get me one I don't have enough money to get one myself and I can't handle this anymore. I am so tired honey I just want to curl up."

"Together," Edward sighed.

"Exactly, you know me best." There was a pause before Edward spoke.

"I'll call a cab."

"No Edward have fun with the boys," I really didn't want to be the nagging girlfriend.

"You have no idea how much I miss you. Plus I really don't want to find out if they hired entertainers."

"Are you saying you don't want to see hot naked girls?" I said jokingly.

"Love you are the only woman I ever want to see naked. I can see you in my head now just like you were this morning." I could feel myself blushing from Edward's mere words.

"Edward how many people just heard you say that?" I could hear people laughing in the back round. I smacked my head with my hand and shook my head.

"Whoops," was all he said.

"Call the cab and hurry to me. Use that compass and come find me and the baby. Oh, and I am going to kill the next girl that grabs me. Love you Edward don't do anything stupid."

"I love you my sweet Isabella," why did his voice make me melt? I ended the call and walked out of the bathroom to find twelve girls in a four person hot tub. Perfect time to use the camera function on my phone! Pay back for the spring break pictures!

"Say cheese ladies," they all looked at me and smiled. That is of course minus Rosalie and Alice who looked horrified.

"Don't you dare let anyone see that Isabella!" normally I would never provoke the pixie, but today I felt the need for payback.

"What picture Alice?" I had to mess with her for a while before I would give in. that and I had already sent the picture to the boys. I expected Emmett to call any moment.

"You know what picture Bella!" Rosalie I was scared of her, drunk or not.

"Fine I'll delete the picture," I over exaggerated a sigh before deleting the picture. Moments after the phone call I had been waiting for came through.

"Hi Emmett," I smiled as a flash of embarrassment crossed from Alice's face over to Rosalie's.

"What are you all doing? Can I join?" dear lord he was even more drunk than all of these girls. It was a repeat of spring break.

"They are having hot tub time. You are having a boy's night. Everyone's happy," I smiled.

"Do you know where my little Eddie went?"

"He called a cab to come here."

"How come he gets to be there?"

"Because I need him to get me a hotel room. I have to take care of your nephew. Who is kicking the crap out of me." The baby was defiantly picking up on the excitement of the night.

"Oh wow I have to go they just brought a new keg!" the line went flat. Rosalie and Alice now had smirks plastered across their faces for two reasons. One, the boys loved the picture and weren't mad at all. Secondly because they new I broke and called Edward to help me.

I waited for another fifteen minutes before I heard the sweet relief of a knock on the door. I ran the best I could to the door and peeked through the hole to see the most amazing man ever. Who was also bracing himself against the wall. Tonight would be so much better if I wasn't the only sober person on the planet. When I flung the door open all the girls turned their heads to Edward. Oh no girls you are not coming near my man.

"Edward," was all I got out before Edward pulled me against him the best he could with my stomach. When his mouth met mine I was appalled by the fact that they tasted like beer. But there was no way I was stopping this kiss. For some reason it brought back memories of our first night together, the night we made our son.

"Missed you Bella," Edward whispered against my lips.

"I know Edward, I missed you too."

"What is it with you two making out in the doorways of hotel rooms?" Rosalie slurred.

"Rose you know you want to do that with Emmett!" Alice chirped with the slightest slur left in her voice.

"Bite me Alice!"

"Gladly," Alice smiled before pouncing on Rosalie and biting her arm. Rosalie struggled to get out of Alice's grip.

"I think I need to get away from them Bella. They may get mad at me next." Edward whispered in my ear sending chills through my body.

"Ok ladies I'm out," I yelled as I walked with Edward to the door. Edward jerked backwards, I turned to see the fly grabbing Edward's wrist. When would she learn?

"Pull the pillow out of your shirt," I sighed as the girl started rubbing her pillow enhanced stomach.

"Edward I need a big strong man to help me with my baby!" that's it she's dead! I took Edward by the neck and gave him a smile.

"Edward if you don't help me I will let the hormones take over and no one will be happy. I mean no one!" I said glaring in his eyes as fear entered his face.

"Well if you need help call the daddy," Edward smiled. By the looks of that pillow I would say it's the Michelin man!" even drunk this man was more than I could have ever dreamed of. We made our way to the front desk hand in hand. After we had retreated to our room I forced Edward to brush his teeth. I crawled into bed and drifted away. What a long day. The poor baby must be as exhausted as I am. Nope I want to sleep so the kicking starts all over again. After Edward joined me on the bed I drifted into a deep sleep. There is nothing like sleeping next to your one and only love.

**Author's Note;**

**Hello all! And how are we feeling today? I hope you're good because this chapter is my present to you! Big thanks to lizbre for being a great beta. Lot's of love to Angelic Messenger17 and My-Bella. The hits are currently at 46,379! That is awesome! **

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. My-Bella and I have written a story together called 'Home Improvement Cullen Style.'**


	25. Chapter 25 Truth and False

**Disclaimer: I share custody of Cliff and that's it. Oh and he isn't even in this story.**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Five, Truth and False_

_BPOV_

I Rosalie Hale, take you Emmett Masen, to be my Husband." Rosalie was a vision in her white dress. It was form fitting but had a large train with embroidery around the hemline. "To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee Wed." a tear glistened down Rosalie's cheek as she slipped the ring on Emmett's finger.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes stuck on the best man, Edward. He was striking in his black tuxedo. Edward would look at me every few minutes. How did I get so lucky? Alice walked with Edward which made me truly happy, there was no way I would let the fly touch him! I found out her name was Lauren and that was all I cared to learn.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." In true Emmett style he closed the gap between Rosalie and himself and kissed her far too deeply for being in a church. Music filled the air and they slowly made their way towards the door. Edward threw me the grin he new I loved. I couldn't wait until I would get to stand next to him again. It felt like a piece of me was missing even if we were in the same room. There was nothing like his touch, it sent little shocks through me.

When I was finally escorted out of my seat it had been far too long. My bladder was full and my back was sore from being in the same position for too long. Edward was standing in the receiving line, there was no way I was waiting in line I needed him. I walked straight up to my love cutting someone off and stared deeply into his eyes as I took his hand.

"Hello love," Edward said with a smile spread across his face. He took my waist in his arms and hugged me for a long moment. We were separated when I felt someone poke my shoulder.

"Bella you're holding up the line!" Alice was aggravated but I needed Edward.

"Alice my back hurts please don't make me leave Edward's side."

"You can't stand there! Just go behind him and behave!" I moved myself behind Edward and got a good view of one of his many good features! Apparently Edward could tell I was looking at his butt because he would glance at me every so often and shake his head at me.

"You are too handsome for me not to look at this," I whispered in his ear as I took a handful of his butt. Edward's eyes went wide and he jumped. It startled the little old lady who he was greeting and Elizabeth noticed that something wasn't right.

"What is it Edward?" Elizabeth said as she walked over to us. I put my head on Edward's shoulder even though I wasn't part of the line I just wanted to be close to him.

"Nothing mother don't worry about it," Edward's voice was still in shock. I let out a giggle and remembered how badly I needed a bathroom. Elizabeth walked away with a skeptical look on her face.

"Honey you know how I am pregnant," Edward turned his head with a confused look and nodded to me. "Where is the bathroom?" I was doing what you could call the 'potty dance' and it wasn't a good look for me.

"Follow me," Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Edward you have to be out there to greet the guests!"

"You are far more important than any guest out there," Edward's voice had a smile to it as he opened a door.

"Thank you," I whispered as I entered the bathroom shutting the door behind me. Edward was standing on the other side of the hall when I walked out. The way he leaned against the wall was so cute.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward said as he put his arm around my back and led me back to the main hall of the church.

"I thought you had to do the pictures?"

"I do but you can watch, maybe we can get a few done with just us." Edward was so proud of me and I don't think I could ever understand why.

The pictures took around on hour to finish and sure enough Edward had them add me to the family pictures. I was really starting to feel like part of the family. Once we arrived at the reception hall I had to part ways with Edward. I slid in the side door and found my seat. They had seated me at a table with Carlisle, Esme, and other close relatives. Luckily they had seated me so I had a perfect view of my amazing Edward.

"How are you this evening Bella?" Esme asked sweetly.

"As good as can be expected when you have a watermelon growing under your shirt!" every one at the table laughed when Edward heard laughter he looked over to our table and gave me a sly glance. I shrugged at him and shot what I hoped was just as sly of a glance.

"It's nice to meet you Bella I am Emmett's godmother Gwendolyn." A kind looking woman smiled as she reached her hand towards me.

"It's nice to meet you," she seemed to be a very nice person.

"How do you know the groom?" oh shit she didn't know! I opened my mouth to talk and then shut it again not knowing how to tell her. I guess she hadn't been at the engagement party.

"Bella is a dear friend of Edward's," Carlisle saves the day!

"A very dear friend," one of the other relatives said smiling. That one must have been at the party.

"How come we haven't met before dear?" Gwendolyn took my hand and I had no idea what to say.

"Well you see… umm… I am sort of Edward's girlfriend." Gwendolyn's eyes widened but not as much as I thought they would have. She looked from my face to my stomach and kept up this pattern for a minute. "And this little guy," I said moving my hand to my stomach. "This is our little one."

"I did not expect that one," Gwendolyn laughed. Suddenly I felt my two favorite hands resting on my shoulders.

"I missed you Bella," Edward said sweetly. I tilted my head upwards so I could look at his perfect face.

"Same here," I smiled as he gave me a small kiss.

"How are you this evening Gwendolyn?"

"Lovely Edward, but I am curious why I was never introduced to this sweet young lady?" Edward chuckled and squatted down to our level which can't have been easy in his tux.

"I forget every other person when I am with her. I am so sorry it slipped my mind."

"Well as long as you realize that you made a mistake," you could tell Gwendolyn was joking with Edward and it was rather cute.

"Apparently mother is throwing her a baby shower in a couple of weeks and I am sure you will be invited."

"That would be very nice; I would love to attend as long as it is ok with your dear Bella."

"If I am going to be thrown to the sharks I would be glad to have a friendly face there." I smiled at her; it was nice to know that Esme had a rival for kindness.

"That is settled then," this woman would be very nice to be next to the rest of the evening.

"Bella love I have to go back to sit next to Emmett. Dinner is going to be out in a minute and I want you to make sure you eat well." Oh look the 'I know better than you' side of Edward was coming back.

"Edward I suggest you head back onto that stage before we have a repeat of the incident at Denny's." I gave Edward a sweet smile; he shook his head smiling and made his way to take his place next to Emmett.

"What was that about Denny's Bella?" Esme asked.

"Edward denied me my coffee and ended up with a purple shin." I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what are we going to do with you?" Carlisle shook his head as he spoke.

"I suggest you make my back magically feel better. I have no idea how I am supposed to go through another six weeks of this." I really shouldn't announce that to strangers but I didn't care, my back is killing me and I just want to lie down.

Soon dinner was served and it was amazingly delicious. I cleaned my plate and Edward could defiantly not say that I needed more food. I felt the entire table look at me as I shifted in my chair to try and get comfortable. Today was such a busy day I just needed a break. Edward started looking at me with worried eyes. I could see him nudge Jasper and then they both started staring at me.

"Bella dear why don't we go to the ladies room?" Esme said knowing I needed a break.

"Why don't we all go Bella," Gwendolyn said. The two women escorted me the whole way to the restroom. I was glad that Rosalie had picked a classy hall because there was a fainting couch in a small sitting room attached to the ladies room.

"Are you ok Bella?" Esme said with an almost scared look in her eyes.

"It's just some cramps in my back," I said as another muscle spasm went through my back.

"Bella I think I should go get Edward," Gwendolyn said as she was standing over me. She walked out of the room and returned two seconds later. "I did not have to go far it seems Edward was in the hallway."

Edward rushed to me and crouched down next to the couch. "What's wrong love?"

"My back is just cramping up, it is nothing to be worried about." Again my back cramped up causing me to cringe.

"Bella how long has this been going on?"

"Since right after the ceremony, why?" Edward's face turned white.

"Has it been getting worse?"

"Well I haven't had a chance to lie down so obviously!"

"But you have been resting for the last few minutes," Edward's voice had a small amount of concern laced in it. "Is it still getting worse?"

"A little," I said as another cramp came. Edward pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Dad," he said. There was a short pause before Edward spoke again. "Do you think you could come to the ladies room Bella is having back issues." Another pause and I felt bad that I had to ruin everyone's night because of my stupid back. "Please dad? It sounds like she might be having contractions." WHAT!?!?!? Is that what this was? Oh no here comes another cramp.

Edward had closed his phone almost immediately after he had said contractions. And a minute after that Edward Sr. ran into the women's restroom. "Explain what you are feeling Bella?" Edward Sr. said with a serious doctor face.

"A pain in my lower back, it is like a muscle spasm or something."

"All right I am going to have to look you over for a moment. I know it is embarrassing but it is necessary." Soon enough I had been examined and Edward and his father had stepped out of the room. Shortly after they had walked out Edward returned to my side.

"No worries love but I am afraid that we can't do any dancing this evening." Edward gave me a weak smile and captured my hand in his. "Do you realize how much you scared me? I thought you might have the baby right here!"

"But I didn't," I was trying to comfort Edward. That seemed to make him more upset.

"I should be trying to make you feel better Bella not the other way around." My poor Edward, he was so worried that something would happen to me. "Dad said that you were having Braxton hick's contractions. He also said that I need to get you out of here and into bed."

"Stay here Edward," I said sternly. "You need to be here for Emmett!"

"I need to be with you Bella and no one else," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'll make a compromise with you; you stay here and do the best man thing. Esme can take me upstairs to the hotel room and you can escape the party early. But you need to stay down here for at least another hour."

"Bella please-"

"Compromise Edward."

"All right I will go get Esme," he said sulking.

"Don't you dare tell anyone when you get in there. This is Emmett and Rosalie's day and I won't mess that up!" I threatened as Edward walked out the door. I was happy that Gwendolyn had stayed with me.

"Sorry for ruining your night Gwendolyn," I felt so bad for screwing this night up.

"Call me Gwen dear," she said as she walked over to me. "You did not ruin anything, I was glad I could be here for you. If it would be ok I would like to help escort you up to your hotel room."

"That would be very nice, thank you for being so kind to me." Edward and Esme walked into the room and came over to my side.

"Be careful Bella, if I hear you did anything risky you will be strapped to a luggage cart so you won't walk!" by the look on his face he was serious about strapping me down, and not in a good way.

"You worry too much Edward; now go enjoy the party I will see you in no less than an hour."

**Author's Note;**

**Here we are again! I am happy to say that I was up till five in the morning to write this for you all. Meaning that you better appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed singles awareness day yesterday! Thank you's go to Lizbre, Angelic Messenger17, and My-Bella! I love you all! All the Wedding Stuff As Well As The Bachelorette Party Stuff Is Now On Bella's Closet. The link is on my page!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**If you haven't already go check out Home Improvement Cullen Style! **


	26. Chapter 26 Bed Rest

**Disclaimer: I finally own something! I own Gwen, and the phrase, WWES! What Would Edward Say?**

**Thank you to, Lizbre, E. C. Cullen, My-Bella, and Angelic Messenger17!**

_The Curse of the Smiley _

_Chapter Twenty-Six, Bed Rest_

_BPOV_

I was lying on the hotel room bed with Gwendolyn sitting on one side and Esme sitting on the other. It was nice to know that they cared enough about me to sit with me. They had each taken one of my hands as the cramping in my back slowly died down.

"Thank you both, I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do Bella. I have known you for years. Just because your mother did not treat you the best growing up doesn't mean you don't deserve the best." Not only had I chosen a good best friend, but she was a package deal with two of the best people on the planet.

"So have you two thought of any names yet?" Gwendolyn asked, in her kind voice.

"Yes, we have picked a really nice name Edward thought of it. He even spelled it out on my stomach with his finger. When he was doing that the baby kicked the crap out of me." I smiled as I thought back to that day. The little burst of happiness I just experienced from remembering, helped to slow down the cramps, which suddenly became less painful.

"That is sweet," Esme smiled.

"Would you care to share the name with us?" Gwendolyn inquired.

"Why don't we wait for Edward to get here?" I responded unsure if he wanted to share the name with anyone yet.

"That's fine dear," Esme said that patting my leg. We sat for a little over an hour, chatting about plans for the baby and what we were going to do next. It was nice to have someone older to talk to. My mother had been drunk most of my teenage years and I still wasn't close to Elizabeth. Esme, however, I had known for a few years. I had slept in her house when Alice would visit with them. She was like an aunt to me.

Edward slid through the door and examined the room before looking at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, crawling onto the bed and sitting at the end because there was no longer any room next to me with Esme and Gwendolyn sitting on either side.

"I'm fine Edward, stop worrying so much."

"Bella, when it comes to you and the baby I will never stop worrying." Edward was serious and I felt terrible for worrying him.

"So Edward, what is the mystery name of the baby?" Gwendolyn asked. I looked at Edward who suddenly had a big smile across his face. It was so nice to see him smile after he had been worried all night.

"What do you think Bella? Should we tell them?" Edward was looking right into my eyes, his smile even touching his emerald eyes.

"That is completely up to you, sweetheart," was my only reply.

"Ladies, you are not allowed to tell anyone."

"Well then, I cannot have you tell me because I would spill the moment someone asked me," Gwen said.

"I do not think I should be the only one to know, dear nephew. I will drop the subject for now. Plus, you know I could never keep a secret from Carlisle." Esme smiled sweetly.

"I was counting on that reaction," Edward laughed. I thought I wouldn't hear that for the rest of the day, but there it was. What a wonderful little gift.

"Well, I suppose we should go collect our husbands," Gwendolyn smirked. "Who knows what embarrassing things have slipped out of their mouths." With that, Esme and Gwen linked arms and walked out of the room. Edward crawled up next to me and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Bella I was so scared for you," he mumbled against my skin.

"Don't worry for me. I keep telling you I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you to have to take care of yourself."

After a few moments of silence Edward moved himself so he was holding me. I was in my favorite spot in the entire universe. Oh no! Here comes the curse of the bladder. "Edward it's bathroom time," I said, crossing my legs.

"Ok, but dad put you on bed rest for a week or so." Suddenly he swept me into his arms and started carrying me to the bathroom. How he could carry all of my enormous self was beyond me. After a very awkward trip to the bathroom, I was carried back to bed.

"Edward, I think you are taking this to an extreme," I said, as he tried to tuck me into bed. "Honestly, all I want is for you to come over here." Edward moved so he was sitting next to me on the bed. "Now I want you to get under the covers," he obliged, wearing my favorite grin. "Ok, next is you wrapping your arms around me, kissing me, and then we talk until we decide to go to sleep."

"My dear, sweet Bella, I would love to kiss you." Edward moved his lips to mine. They started off gentle but soon enough became more… eager. Too bad that I would have to stop him. Stupid bed rest.

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips, which didn't end up stopping him. "Bed rest Edward." He just groaned and sat up next to me on the bed.

"This sucks," Edward sighed.

"You're telling me. I have to spend a week lying down! Plus, we have a room where Jasper and Alice aren't in the next one over! We could be having sex without them hearing!" That made Edward groan louder.

"Ok, onto other subjects," Edward pleaded.

"We should talk about plans for the future." There was so much to plan; we had to find a way to fit a baby in the apartment! That would be a tight squeeze; we had a nice apartment but we didn't have enough room for a baby! Yet again my train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. Oh great, the knock of doom only meant one thing…my crazy, but loved, roommate, Alice.

"I'm coming Alice," Edward yelled before heading for the door. It looked like Alice had jumped from the doorway all the way to the bed. I guess it was time to remind Alice not to scare a woman on bed rest.

"Alice if you don't calm down, I will physically remove you from this room," Edward threatened.

"Bella we need to talk about something." Now what? Alice had that I-have-to-tell-you-something-big… gleam in her eye. I love her and she is an awesome room mate, but I really didn't need more stress right now.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Alice, this really isn't the time," Edward warned. So did everyone know what she was about to tell me?

"I actually can't wait any longer to tell her." So she had been avoiding to tell me something. This must be bad.

"Would someone just spill it already? You're stressing out the Prego!" I screamed at them.

"Bella, I transferred schools. I am so sorry, but I just couldn't keep up with all this driving to see Jasper." Alice had a pleading look on her face. I was sure she was trying to avoid the pregnant fury that could put the grizzlies to shame.

"Hey Edward, need a place to live?" I smirked. There was no point in trying to fight this one. I had been so upset when Edward lived that far away and Alice had been doing that commute for longer than I had.

"Only if you let me buy us a new apartment. No offense, but I would like the baby to have a better living environment. Your apartment is good for a college student, but not for a mom." How many times did I have to tell him I didn't want him to buy me things?

"Edward you are _so _not getting any from me for a week!" Edward just chuckled, and Alice kept looking back and forth at us.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Alice, I am on bed rest for a week," I sighed.

"What?! When did that happen?!"

"About two hours ago. I'm sure your mom will tell you all about it." I watched as Alice's eyes kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Why would my mom know?"

"Because she helped me get to the bathroom and then sat with me until Edward got here."

"Is someone going to tell me what happened or are you both going to let me have a panic attack?" I think this is the first time I have ever seen her go into panic mode over something that wasn't related to a fashion tragedy.

"Two words: Braxton hick's." Alice's face calmed down immediately.

"Oh thank god the baby and you are still ok," she sighed.

"Alright Alice, your time is up. Get out. I would like to keep her calm for as long as possible." Edward started maneuvering Alice toward the door and locked it once she was out. Then he turned to me with that favorite grin of his; the special one that was just for me.

"Now that she is gone, we can have that wonderful cuddle time," Edward laughed. He moved his way over to our bags and pulled out both of our pajamas. I really wanted to get out of this dress and into my comfy pink pajamas.

"I need your help Edward and no funny business! I can't do what we both want to," I said with a sad grin on my face. "Plus, my back is still a little sore so it wouldn't be comfortable."

"I know, love," he said, with a small smile. I tried to get up so I could at least take my pants off! Much to my discontent Edward made me lay back down. This was going to be an interesting week. After all this was done, I quickly drifted to sleep. When I finally woke up, I noticed Edward wasn't next to me. I sat up and felt a weight around my neck. When I looked down, I saw a necklace that I defiantly wouldn't have slept in.

The necklace was in the shape of a tear drop, with crystals surrounding it… They were crystals right? It was a sort of tear drop shape with crystals, no they were. He was SO going to get it for spending that much! There were just so many of them! And a big one in the middle. I groaned at that thought.

"Good morning, love," he said with my special grin on his face. Too bad it wasn't going to help him today!

"What the hell is this?"

"It looks like a necklace, love," Edward said innocently.

"Where did it come from?"

"Someone must have put it there."

"Edward stop the games and tell me why I am wearing so many diamonds?" His face fell a little and he crawled up next to me on the bed. By the look of his glistening wet hair, he had just gotten out of the shower when I had woken up.

"I had planned on giving it to you last night, but with everything going on I thought I should wait a little while longer. Then I realized this morning that I couldn't wait." He was ecstatic and I was something completely different.

"Well, at least there are these sort-of yellow crystals. That makes it a little cheaper," I sighed.

"I didn't spend a penny. It was my grandmother's," he said getting off the bed. "And those are yellow diamonds." Now I knew why he got out of bed or-better said- out of my reach.

"Ok, take it back, mister," I said, trying to undo the clasp.

"No," was all he said, before returning to the bathroom.

"Edward, get your butt back out here. I want to talk about some other stuff," I said in a stern voice.

"What is it Bella?" he inquired, peeking his head out the door.

"We never finished our talk about the future for one thing. For another, we need to talk about the new living situation. Lastly, this mommy needs to pee and get some food. Actually, let's do the last one first," I smiled, trying to lighten his mood.

Edward laughed and actually let me get out of bed on my own! After I had done my bathroom thing, I was forced back into the bed. Edward joined me, and I shifted so he could hold me.

"So now that, that is done, let's deal with breakfast." He was stalling. This time I would let it slide because I was really hungry. He ordered breakfast and lingered on the other side of the room.

"Get over here, Edward," I scolded. He was like a kid hiding in the corner. "If you don't stop acting like a kid I will put you on a time out!" Edward let out a sound of annoyance, and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yes, love? What would you like to talk about?" Oh there was so many things, but we should start out simple.

"Do you want to be in the delivery room with me? It's pretty gruesome." It wasn't a pretty sight no matter what they said. Edward let out the breath he had been holding and smiled.

"If you have to be there, then I will be there, too." He had obviously never seen a birthing video.

"Ok, topic number two, where we'll be living. I still don't mind my apartment. It's close to the campus. If you haven't forgotten, I have to finish school." There was that annoyed look again.

"You don't have to finish school. You could always stay home with the baby." Wishful thinking Edward.

"I have told you since the beginning, Edward, I will finish school." His face fell, and he let out a sigh.

"I guess we have to look for an apartment close to the school, then. I don't want it too close, though; all the neighbors are noisy over there. They will wake up the baby." Edward was right; we couldn't live too close to the campus.

"Ok, we can move farther away from the campus if you don't push me about school anymore!" He was really getting annoying about that. "Now there is a daycare at the school, so we can just use that. It isn't expensive and he will be close by."

"I am not leaving the baby at a second rate daycare," Edward said sternly. "Why don't I see what programs they have at my new job?" There might be a much better program through them, but I really didn't want my baby so far away.

"If, and I mean _if_, they have some spectacular place, then I guess we could think about it."

"Anything else my dear, sweet, Bella?" Dang him for trying to butter me up!

"One last thing," I whispered, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him toward me. The courage was defiantly one perk of the pregnant hormones. "The baby wants to hear his name, he misses it." Edward closed the gap between our faces and gave me a very caring, blissful kiss. Then, moved his lips to my stomach, placing small kisses there, too.

"Good morning my son, my little angel, my Oren Nicholas Masen."

**Author's Note;**

**Good Morning! I know it is odd for me to update in the morning but I like the change! If all goes well I may be doing this more often! As I said at the beginning of this chapter; thank you to Lizbre, E. C. Cullen, My-Bella, and Angelic Messenger17. You all rock, and you know it! On to business, the hit number is at an amazing, 53,159! Can you believe that this is my first story and I have had so many readers? I love you guys! Very soon I will tell you the meaning behind the baby's name. I could use your help with baby shower gifts! Send a picture or URL to me and you will get credit for any you send!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. there are a lot of people I never mentioned in my author's note that I should have but I am way too tired to do that. Oh, and leave me a little review loving! The necklace is up on Bella's Closet!**


	27. Chapter 27 Baby Shower

**Disclaimer: if I owned it I would be a very rich person.**

**A big thank you to E. C. Cullen for being my insomniac beta tonight. **

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven; Diapers, and Pacifiers, and Rattles, Oh-My!_

_BPOV_

"Edward we have to get to your parent's house!" He was taking forever packing our bags. Ever since Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, he had a hospital bag attached to his hip. It was getting rather annoying; speaking of annoying, my stomach was growing to inhuman proportions. It was getting even harder to sleep with this thing. We hadn't moved into the new apartment yet but the lease was signed and we were told to move in whenever we wanted to. I wasn't quite ready to move yet, and I still had packing to do. The gifts from the baby shower were going to be stored in _our_ new place.

"Hey, honey?" Edward's voice wafted from my bedroom.

"What now, Edward?"

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld," he smiled from the hallway. Edward knew how much I loved it when he quoted _Pride and Prejudice_. I ran the best I could over to him, causing him to drop the bags that were in his hands. His hands wrapped around my waist the best they could, and we kissed with fire igniting from our lips.

"Edward," I sighed against his lips. "We are going to be in so much trouble if we don't leave now." Stupid baby shower!

"They won't mind," Edward said, moving his hand down my back. He was too alluring for his own good. I couldn't get as close to him as I wanted, because of the baby. Edward held me against him while caressing the side of my stomach with his other hand. A moan escaped my lips, turning Edward's into a smile.

"Not fair, Edward," I whispered. "You know that all those society people are going to blame _me_ for _us_ being late. They already think I am some gold digger."

"That's a new one." His breath tickled my lips. "A gold digger with a commitment phobia." At least he got one part of that comment right. I slid my arms around his waist, to his back, and grabbed the back of his underwear, giving him a wedgie.

"That, my dear Edward, is pay back for distracting me. It's time to leave. There is no way I can deal with this, and then be expected to accept all those gifts." After extensive underwear removal we finally made our way to Edward's parent's house.

The entire driveway was lined with balloons. All I could think was 'Dear lord what have I gotten myself into?' When the car had come to a stop by the front door, Edward once again came around to the other side of the car, and opened my door.

"I will be right back, love. I have to park the car, and then visit with one of my other babies." Edward gave me a quick smile, and then was gone. One of the butlers escorted me into the main hall. It was filled with tables that were covered in a blue cloth. There were so many things in the room and I couldn't find anyone. Apparently the butler had run off somewhere else.

"There you are, Isabella," Elizabeth smiled from the hallway I had once been swept down by Edward. "I hope Emmett hurries up. It is taking him forever to pick up your mother."

"It's very nice that he is doing that for me. My mother and I have never really gotten along that well, but this is a step in the right direction." I found that talking to Elizabeth was becoming easier each time.

Soon enough, Emmett's voice came booming through the room. Rosalie and my mother were with him. I could see Rosalie showing Renee her wedding ring. We had waited until after their honeymoon to tell them about the little 'incident' we'd had at the wedding.That was a fun conversation; Emmett had decided to be almost as protective of me, as Edward.

"There's my little incubator!" Emmett laughed. "I want to see my nephew!"

"Sorry. You're not getting anywhere near the only hole he could peek out of!" I yelled. Emmett came running over and smiled brightly.

"You know, I bought tons of stuff for that little guy, so you better be nice or you won't get any of them."

"Good. I don't want any of them anyways. Why is everyone always trying to buy me things?" I enquired with a scowl.

"These aren't for you, dear. They're for the baby," Elizabeth intervened. She forced Emmett out of the room, saying it was 'girl' time. Alice appeared out of nowhere and started fluttering around the room. After a half an hour of chatting with my mother, I found out she was doing much better.

Gwendolyn and Esme came striding through the front door, arm in arm, laughing. These are possibly the two nicest women in existence.

The butler seemed rather flustered that he hadn't escorted them in; it seems that's what they were laughing about.

Elizabeth made me climb up the stairs Emmett and Rosalie had walked down at their own party. "Do you remember the entrance that Rosalie and Emmett did?" I nodded. "That is what we are going to do this time as well."

"I don't want to walk down there alone! What if I trip?" Elizabeth obviously didn't know about my inability to walk across a flat surface without tripping.

"I could never ask you to make an entrance alone," Elizabeth smiled. That's when I found myself in the best place in the whole world; Edward's arms. He was standing behind me, resting his chin on my head. Elizabeth looked at Edward. "You are leaving right after you escort her down those stairs."

"Mom, go enjoy the party, and I'll bring her down in a minute." Elizabeth walked down the stairs, and left me alone with my own Adonis. Edward turned me around and gave me a sweet little kiss. "Just so you know, there's not a chance in hell that I am leaving your side. I have been away from you for long enough today. That and I have to constantly watch you, or you may start pulling everyone's underwear up." We both started laughing, thinking about this morning.

"Your mom is going to be extremely upset with you," I taunted, pointing my finger at him.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is the baby and you," Edward said as he took a hold of my hand. "Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I had to bring the bags up and try to avoid the harpies down there."

"Did you see that one of those harpies happens to be my mom?" I laughed.

"I did. I think we need to head down before they send out a search party." Edward let go of my hand and did something very unexpected. Once again I found myself being carried bridal style. What was it with Edward carrying me around in this room? I blushed furiously, and tried to keep my dress covered.

"This is not funny Edward," I said through my teeth. I had to admit it was much better being carried out of the room like this than into it. Every single eye was on the two of us, as I was carried down the curved staircase. Edward set me down at the bottom and kissed my hand.

We walked over to my chair, and after I sat down, Edward ran off. All the ladies stared at him as he placed a chair next to mine, and sat down. I didn't care if I had to accept so many gifts, I didn't care that we would get in trouble, I just wanted to sit with Edward. Elizabeth came marching up to us; I braced myself, hoping she wouldn't convince him to leave.

"Edward, I am done fighting with you," Elizabeth sighed. "You do not need to prove anything to any of these women. If you really want to stay you can, but only if it is just to be near Bella and the baby."

"Thank you mom, and if it helps, Bella and I could release the baby's name."

"That would help very much Edward, thank you," Elizabeth smiled before walking away. After we had all eaten, and almost every woman in the place had touched my stomach, Alice told all the ladies to look at their place cards. The people with cards that had a sticker on them were given crystal candle holders.

"Ok Bella, are you ready to open your presents?" Alice chirped.

"If you refer to them as _my _presents, I will give them all back to these people," I threatened.

"Oh relax, silly Bella. We need you to open them so we can play a game!" What did the pixie have in store for me this time? They had wanted me to sit on a little chair to open them, but my back was starting to get uncomfortable. It wasn't like the wedding, though; it was just sore.

"Edward, I can't sit on that chair for an hour opening presents," I whispered. "My back is killing me-don't worry it isn't like _that_-it just really hurts." Edward smiled at me, and ran over to his mother who gave him a disapproving look but then nodded a 'yes' to him. In a matter of minutes, a little couch was brought into the room. I didn't know how he did it, but I'm glad he did.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Not in the least, but I have no choice, so help me over to the couch, and we can get this over with." Edward guided me over to the couch and he sat down. I had a surge of confidence, and sat between his legs like we did when we had opened his graduation presents.

A sea of presents were thrown at us, and we opened every single one of them. The women would 'ooh' and 'ahh' at different items. When we were finally finished, Alice came to stand next to the couch with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"So, while Bella was opening her gifts, we wrote down what she was saying." Alice peeked back at me with a sly smile. "Now we have a list of things she will say while giving birth!" This can not be happening.

"Our first saying is; 'Edward you do it.' Bella, you know he can't take that job." This was going to be interesting. "Next we have; 'Dear lord Edward, how many are there?' From what we have heard, Bella, it is only one."

"Alice, you are in so much trouble," I said, shaking my head at her.

"Ok, now we have; 'Well this is nice.' I am assuming she says that after an epidural." Will the torture never end? "This one is rather interesting; 'Look, a bear.' I hope there aren't any bears in the delivery room." I could hear Emmett laughing from the next room over. "I think this is my favorite. 'Edward, look at all the shiny things.' Bella I think they gave you too much pain medicine if you are saying that."

"When do I get to give them their presents?" Emmett asked, leaning against the doorframe that lead to the downstairs hallway. "I _am_ the baby's uncle, you know, _and_ happen to be the reason these two are together." That was getting old, fast.

"Emmett, that's enough," Edward said sternly.

"Fine. I won't make anymore comments like that, but I still want to give you both the presents," Emmett pouted.

"Later, Emmett," Elizabeth said, as she pushed him out of the room. The rest of the baby shower was actually nice. I never thought I would enjoy being the center of attention, but with Edward at my side, it wasn't too bad. My mother had really changed, and it was nice to be able to talk to her without screaming.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me in front of the tables. I could only assume that he was ready to tell them our special, secret, baby name. It had been fun tormenting Alice by keeping this from her. Edward squeezed my hand while looking deeply into my eyes.

"Bella and I would like to tell everyone the baby's name. I know my dear aunt Esme and Gwendolyn have been dying to find out." Edward's voice was so excited. "The baby's name is Oren Nicholas Masen. We chose the name for a few reasons. The name Oren stands for tree, and we feel that he has strong roots with us."

Edward placed a feather light kiss on my hand, signaling that it was my turn to talk. Even though Edward liked the middle name we had picked, I knew Edward didn't care for my reasoning behind it.

"Nicholas," I spoke, "was the part I picked. It comes from the Greek god, Nike. Now I have two Greek gods." I touched Edward's face as it transformed into an expression of pure love.

We made a trip around the room once more. When my feet started to get sore Edward had me sit down on the couch we had used for opening gifts.

When people started to leave, Elizabeth decided to send one of the butlers to drive Renee back. Now Emmett could give us his presents.

Almost everyone had left; I was still on the couch and starting to fall asleep. Of course Edward noticed and came to my side. Edward and I found our way to his bedroom, and I stretched out across his bed. The day had really tired me out. Edward came over and lay next to me, both of us content. All too soon, Emmett started knocking on the door.

"Just get in here, Em," Edward yelled toward the door. It swung open and Emmett carried quite a few bags into the room.

"I know you didn't want any presents Bella, but I just couldn't resist. If it helps, there are some for Edward, too!" Emmett was so excited to be an uncle. It made me wonder when he would get kids of his own. He sat the presents on the bed with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Edward I don't want to move; you open them," I mumbled, pointing to the presents. Edward sat up and opened the first present.

"Bella, I think you may want to get up for these presents," Edward laughed. I sat up to see him holding a shirt. The shirt was my normal size and read, 'Men who change diapers rule!' I laughed when Edward pulled out a matching one for him.

"It's just the beginning you two," Emmett beamed. Edward grabbed another gift that turned out to be a baby size superman costume. There were also instructional baby items, and another set of shirts for Edward and me. After they had all been opened, I gave Emmett a big hug and told him how I actually ended up liking his gifts.

"Ok, Emmett. Time to get out," I told him, pointing to the door.

"Why? I want to see if my nephew will kick my hand," Emmett whined.

"Emmett, I want to get out of this dress," I told him. He was starting to get on my nerves now.

"Well go into the bathroom, and change," Emmett said, pointing to the bathroom like I was pointing to the door. Knowing Emmett wouldn't leave easily, I turned, and smiled at Edward.

"Well Emmett, Edward and I happen to have some unfinished business from this morning." I could see Edward's eyes fill with lust as my special grin spread across his face.

"Great! I love a good argument," Emmett said, as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Emmett, I plan to kiss your brother and more. Now get out!" After I said that, I watched Emmett's expression as it turned horrified. "Consider me gone," Emmett said, running out the door.

I was now finally alone with my sweet, sexy, Edward. I would enjoy this very, very much! Edward wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close. I closed the gap between our lips, and kissed Edward softly. When he started to deepen the kiss, I pulled away, and gave him a playful smile.

"You'll be the death of me, Isabella Swan." I moved my mouth to his neck and kissed it softly. Edward wouldn't let me take control, and that was fine with me. Tonight would be quite the night. The baby would make things difficult, but I could already feel that it would be amazing… as always.

**Author's note;**

**Hi! I must say that my insomnia is rubbing off on someone… my one year old nephew who is currently trying to talk to my laptop. So I finally finished the baby shower! I hope you all liked it! I feel no need to tell you how high the hit count is. You know they are very good for anyone's first fan fiction and that is all that needs to be said. Sadly, there isn't many chapters left of our little tale. From what I have seen and heard you would like a sequel. Before I get too far into the sequel I would like to try something different. I would like to say more but my sister's kid is squirming and in need of more sleep.**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**The baby shower gifts are posted on a website you can find a link on my page!**


	28. Chapter 28 Smiley Infiltration

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

**Thanks to E. C. Cullen and Lizbre**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Eight, Smiley Infiltration_

_BPOV_

"That's the last box, Bella," Edward smiled from the doorway. I, however, was not smiling. This place was filled with memories-some were good and some were bad, but they were all still my memories. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked into the bathroom, at the spot where I was sitting when I found out I was having Oren. "What is it, Bella?"

"Nothing," I said. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my side.

"Why are we staring at a bathroom?" Edward asked. You could almost hear an audible click; his grip on me tightened and he looked down at my face. "You were in this bathroom when you found out about the baby," he whispered. I nodded my head as I stared at the spot on the floor.

"Right there," I said, pointing to the floor by the shower. "I know you have heard the rest of the story. This is just a very special spot for me. My whole life changed while sitting on this floor." Both of our faces lit up, thinking about all the things that had happened. Soon, we would have our own little baby… our own little family.

"I think this bathroom deserves a farewell," Edward laughed. "Go sit where you were when you first found out." I moved to the spot and rested my back against the side of the tub. "Some part of me has always regretted that I couldn't have been here with you. I know my first reaction wasn't the best, but I hope you understand why, now." Edward moved himself to sit next to me on the floor. "This is the way it should have been," he sighed, as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"It certainly _would _have been different if you had been here. The problem is that I like things just the way they are." Edward looked into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before I spoke. "Did you ever have any regrets about that first night?"

"Never," he whispered into my ear.

"I know exactly what you mean," I sighed.

Before long, I could hear a loud noise coming our way; Uncle Emmett loves to stomp. Emmett and Jasper had been helping out a lot lately. Emmett is almost as excited about the baby, as Alice is when she gets to shop in her favorite store.

"Hey love birds, get your butts off the floor so we can go," Emmett demanded. Edward stood up swiftly; I, on the other hand, could hardly get up. Luckily, Edward caught on and extended his hand to me. After one last look around the apartment, I was finally ready to move on to the next phase of my life.

Edward guided me out the door and into the Volvo, and of course he had to open the door for me. The drive to the new apartment was peaceful; Emmett and Jasper drove the moving truck behind us. They were driving up to Jasper's school to bring the rest of Alice's things, after they finished helping us.

I was really excited when we arrived at the new apartment. It had an elevator, so my swollen pregnant feet didn't have to climb the stairs. Once I was inside, I went straight for the couch, and found a nice comfy spot.

"Edward why does incubator get to sit down, while we do all the manual labor," Emmett whined.

"Emmett," I scolded. "I have to carry this thing around twenty-four seven. So _you_ carrying a few boxes isn't nearly as bad as you think!"

"She has a point Emmett," Jasper smiled, as he carried a box through the door.

"Emmett, if you whine about my girlfriend one more time, I will throw you off the deck," Edward threatened.

"Like you could little brother! You would break your back trying to carry me."

"End of discussion boys," I demanded. "I'll get to work on unpacking these boxes if you give me ten minutes to relax." I might be a mom but I hated feeling like _their_ mom.

We hadn't really unpacked anything yet. Most of Edward's things were still in boxes. At least all the furniture was set up. Edward had insisted on buying all new furniture so the delivery guys could set it up.

When my ten minutes were up, I maneuvered myself off of the couch. I decided I should start in the kitchen. There was one problem. All but one box was on the floor. My range of movements were decreasing daily and my stomach was increasing. I could get one box of kitchen supplies unpacked.

After I had finished unpacking that one box, I was relived to hear the boys in the other room.

"Do you think you guys could put the boxes on taller surfaces, so I don't have to bend down?" I asked.

"Whatever you say, dear," Edward said, as he walked over to me and kissed me softly.

"Edward, you smell," I whispered.

"All this sweat is for you, sweetheart." Edward kissed my forehead. "Besides, you know you love it," he teased.

"Of course I love it, now hurry up and get the boys out of here so we can get things unpacked and make this our home." Edward's face lit up at my comment. I could tell he was moving faster after that. Soon enough all the boxes were in the apartment and I had only unpacked four of them. All the boys were sprawled across the living room, looking very tired.

"There's my love," Edward said, looking up at me from the sofa. The very second after he said that, there was a loud crack of thunder. The rain started to pound against the roof, and Edward and I groaned simultaneously.

"Someone check the weather channel," I grimaced. Apparently we were so preoccupied with the move, that we neglected to pay attention to the rest of the world. There was a severe thunder storm warning in our area and the boys would have to spend the night. Our first night of actually living together, and we had two uninvited guests sharing it with us.

"So incubator, what's for dinner?" Emmett asked rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know. Edward, what's for dinner?" I smiled. Edward sat up and walked into the kitchen. I could hear him moving around and decided to join him.

"Bella, all the pots and pans are still packed," Edward sighed. I went into the freezer to scrounge up the perfect thing.

"Here, this can go straight on the oven rack," I said, handing him a frozen pizza.

"Honey, between you being pregnant and the three men here, one pizza isn't going to cut it."

"Way ahead of you, dear," I said, tossing him another pizza. "Now let's put those boys to work! How opposed do you think they would be to setting up the baby's room?"

"I think we could bribe them with food," Edward smiled. "It would be even better if we had alcohol."

"Oh Edward, when will you learn? I knew that your brother would be over at some point;it's on top of the fridge," I said, tilting my head toward the fridge.

"You are truly amazing, Bella," Edward said, before wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, the pregnant blimp is going to go convince Emmett and Jasper to do some work." When I walked back into the living room, I saw that they had already found and set up the Wii.

"Hey Bella, do you want to bowl with us?" Jasper asked kindly.

"No, I want you boys to help with these boxes," I smiled. "I know you want to get your hands on all the baby stuff, Emmett."

"You know me all too well young, Jedi," Emmett chuckled. "This is the perfect time to tell you our secret plan!" Emmett led Jasper and me into the baby's room and opened a box.

"What is this plan exactly?" I asked.

"Well Bella, you know how Edward hates smiley faces?" Emmett said, with a hint of rebellion in his voice.

"I know all too well, Emmett. Now get to the point." I put my hands to my hips. What was with all the games tonight?

"This plan is called 'smiley infiltration'," Emmett said, placing his finger tips together. "I have a box full of things with smiley faces on them." Emmett pointed to the box in the corner.

"I like your plan, big brother," I smirked.

"I really like the sound of that, Bella," Emmett said, with a brotherly look on his face. "When are you two finally going to tie the knot?"

"Don't push her, Emmett," Jasper threatened. "She has little panic attacks at the first mention of marriage."

"Oh, bite me, Jasper. I can talk about it. I may not be overly enthused about it, but I'll get there one day." I needed to switch the topic before they actually made me talk about that word. "Back to the plan boys. What items of torture do we have for my dear boyfriend?"

When we opened the box, there were so many smiley faces that I almost reverted to being scared of them. I grabbed the pair of silky smiley boxers and headed for our room. I could hear Edward unpacking the kitchen. _Perfect_ I thought. _Now is the perfect time to put these in place._

I found the box with Edward's underwear, and started unpacking them into the drawer. I hid the smiley face boxers right underneath the top pair. Now I had to go back to Oren's room and find my next instrument of torture. There it was, sitting on the top of the box. I didn't like that Emmett bought it for me, but I would defiantly wear it.

Once I had my smiley face bra in place, I put my shirt back on and headed to the kitchen. Edward was bent over, pulling the pizza out of the oven. I sighed while tilting my head to get a good view of his wonderful backside.

"Earth to Bella," Jasper said behind me, making me jump. "Hey Eddie, is the pizza done?"

"Call me that again and I'll make you sit outside during the storm." Edward was glaring at Jasper. When I turned around, I saw why; Jasper was wearing a smiley face around his neck.

"Lighten up a little, sweetheart. At some point you told me you might actually like them," I said, as I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

"I know Bella, but please just get him to take that _thing_ off," Edward groaned. If only he knew what we had in store for him.

"Well, for your sake, I hope he says that about your special smiley surprise," Jasper quietly chuckled. I playfully smacked him on the arm and then stuck my hand out for the necklace. After I had successfully thrown it into the garbage, I grabbed some pizza and sat at the table.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward said, with a worried look on his face. "There is food _and_ beer and he hasn't shown his face yet. Did someone kill him?"

"Maybe Bella used her pregnant hormone fury on him," Jasper smirked.

"I'm right here Edward, just hold your butt on." Emmett snuck through the door-when Edward's back was turned-holding two ridiculous smiley face hats. Emmett turned to us and whispered: "Bella, you have to stay out of this for now on, and pretend to be on his side."

"Are you two _trying_ to kill me?" Edward yelled from the other side of the kitchen. "What's with all the stupid smiley faces today?"

"Jasper, Emmett, hand them over," I instructed.

"Would someone _please_ tell me where all these things are coming from?" Edward begged.

"There was a mysterious box in Oren's room, Edward," I sighed. Both of the boys just smiled at me and gave me a wink. "Come on, I'll show you," I said, as I took Edward's hand, and dragged him into the other room.

"Good, it's empty," Edward said, before pulling me into his arms.

"I guess it was just those three things, Edward," I said sweetly. "Could you hurry up and eat? I am really in need of some sleep right now."

"One more slice and I will be done." Edward gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Ok boys, I am eager to get him into bed." Both Emmett and Jasper tried to stifle a laugh. "Very funny boys, now I want you to be quiet tonight. The baby needs me to sleep. If you break anything, you will most likely need to buy us a new one. So pretty much, just be quiet, and don't destroy the apartment, got it?"

"Got it," Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

Edward walked back into the room and guided me to _our_ room. He went in the bathroom and I started to dig through the boxes for my pajamas. I heard Edward yelling from the bathroom.

"Bella, I am going to kill my brother," Edward steamed.

"What did he do this time?" I sighed.

"Look in the medicine cabinet." Lying on the middle shelf was a smiley face tooth brush. I don't know how he found all this smiley face merchandise, but I knew Edward couldn't take much more.

"Calm down Edward. Did you ever think that Emmett might actually be doing you a favor?" Edward looked at me like I was crazy for saying that. "Maybe he is trying to help you get over this fear. You have a family now. What do you think Oren is going to do if he sees you freak out every time you see a smiley face?"

"I guess you're right Bella," Edward sighed, as he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Now let's get to bed," I smiled. Edward flashed me my favorite grin before carrying me over to the bed.

"It may not be like walking you over the thresh hold, but I want to get as much practice in as possible." Why did everyone want to talk about marriage tonight?

"Edward, how can you carry all this weight?"

"Because, love is more powerful than any other thing. If I want to carry you, I can without even questioning how. The one day I did question it, I found out that it's because you don't actually weigh that much, even with the baby."

Edward laid me down on the bed and started undressing me. He had been enjoying helping me in any and everyway possible. I was really happy with him when he helped me into my pajamas, though I rarely ever actually made it in them.

"Bella, what is this," Edward whined, as he motioned to my bra.

"Blame Emmett, he bought it."

"My brother has gone too far this time. Bella, you are helping me get pay back."

**Author's Note;**

**Well hello again. I have to say it has been far too long since we have talked. We are almost done. I think I might take a week off before starting the sequel. I want things to be perfect. I am trying to work on another project too! A vampy story! The hits are high! Props to; My-Bella, Angelic Messenger17, Lizbre, and E. C. Cullen.**

**Thank you all,**

**Hellopants**

**P. S. How about some review loving?**


	29. Chapter 29 Food Fight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Oren, Bella doesn't like it because I keep him in my closet. **

**Thank you to; Lizbre, Angelic Messenger17, and My-Bella. (I am to sleepy to make a long list)**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Twenty-Nine, Food Fight_

_BPOV_

"Come on Edward I want to go on the water slides." Emmett yelled, as he yanked Edward away from me. We had finally decided to go on our little vacation. We figured that it would be harder with the baby than it would be now. I am a week or so away from my due date and they won't let me in a hot tub. I really want that hot tub right now.

"Oh, Bella, aren't you excited to be at a water park?" Alice chirped next to me. Even though she didn't get the trip as a gift she and Jasper decided to join us.

"Alice I can't really do anything at a water park right now. Now this momma needs to find some water to sit in." Water seemed to take a lot of the pressure off of my back and it felt wonderful. I let the lazy river carry me away the best it could. You would be surprised at the looks I got from people when they saw me floating by.

"Bella," Rosalie said standing next to the water. I grabbed on to the side and held myself in one spot. "I think I have an idea but you can't tell Edward."

"Ok, let's hear it," I smiled.

"What if you just put your feet in the hot tub? That shouldn't do any damage. Maybe just for ten minutes?" Rosalie asked.

"That sounds wonderful Rose, thank you." Rosalie was taking pity on my poor swollen soul. She brought me to the only hot tub that you couldn't see from the water slides. When my feet hit the water it felt like heaven.

"I am going to go keep watch to make sure we don't get caught."

"Wait you're leaving me alone?" I asked.

"I will be back when your time is up so enjoy it while you can," Rosalie scolded. I sat on the edge of the hot tub resting my back on the fake rock wall that surrounded it. At least my feet got some relief. I was startled out of my trance as someone I had never expected to see entered the hot tub.

"Hey Bella how are you doing?"

"Hi Mike I am fine, just the fun discomforts of being pregnant." Why, oh, why did he have to be here? Edward might have had a lot of flies circling him but none of them were as annoying as Mike.

"Wow you're getting big," Mike said as he looked me up and down. What a creep.

"Yep, I'm a full sized tank," I said hoping that my size would at least turn him off.

"Pregnancy suits you well Bella," he smiled. Eww, this could not be happening. Ever since I had a class with him last year I could not get this guy to leave me alone!

"Yeah my boyfriend seems to think so. We just got a new place together. Having a family with him just feels so right," I giggled. I was telling the truth but hoping that it would scare him off at least a little.

"Isabella Swan, what do you think you're doing?" I thought Rosalie was keeping watch!

"Soaking my feet," I said coyly. Even if I had to deal with sore feet I was happy to get out of there and away from the vile Mike Newton.

"Do you know him Bella?" Mike asked. Well duh Mike he said my name!

"Yes, that is my amazing boyfriend," I said dreamily while looking at Edward.

"Bella, you know that you're not allowed in hot tubs. For my sake could you please get out?" Edward pleaded. He finally noticed that there was a guy staring at me, I mouthed 'help' to him and he nodded his head at me. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend, love?"

"Sure honey, this is a guy from school, his name is Mike," I said not taking my eyes off of Edward.

"Hello Mike." Edward got into the tub and sat between where my feet were soaking.

"You are moving your feet the minute he is gone," Edward whispered through his teeth.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett yelled before coming to a sudden stop and covering his eyes.

"Sorry Bella!" Rosalie screamed as she slid across the wet floor. "I was… well… we were… it's all Emmett's fault!"

"Not this again, you guys have a room, so if you are going to be like that go upstairs. Edward has to come back so we can go on more waterslides though."

"What do you think Edward should we go upstairs?" I giggled. Edward raised an eyebrow at me seductively.

"Your wish is my command dear," Edward said with my favorite grin on his face. He stood up and helped me to do the same. "Do you mind if I carry you? Just for the effect," Edward whispered.

"Not at all," I said with a giggle. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me off. He put me down once we were out of Mike's range of view, because the floor was slippery.

We quickly made it to the elevator after a trip to the locker rooms. Once we were in the elevator Edward started laughing hysterically. "I have a plan my dear, sweet, Bella. Emmett will never share a locker with me again." Edward provided a small white card. "Shall we have a little fun with my brother's room?"

"That sounds spectacular. It also sounds like payback," I smiled, taking the card out of his hand. "What exactly did you have in mind Mr. Masen?" Edward snaked his arm around me then led me out of the elevator and into our room. "Why are we in here if we were supposed to be getting Emmett back?"

"We need supplies, love," Edward said with a seductive grin on his face. Edward grabbed a bag out of the closet and led me to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Once we were safely inside Edward opened the bag.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. Edward pulled out two cans of spray whipped cream and started shaking them. "Well…um…this is not our room Edward," I said blushing.

"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "We just have to make it look like we have as much fun with food as they do! This isn't just payback for the smiley faces it's for Arizona too!" Edward handed me a can and I instinctively pointed it at him and covered him in whipped cream. "If that's how you want to play love," he smirked, before grabbing a bottle of strawberry sauce. He had a food item in each hand.

"Food fight!" I screamed. Edward squirted both bottles at me as I sneaked towards the bed to grab more ammo. By the time I made it to the bed my whipped cream can was empty. I grabbed two bottles of chocolate syrup and started squirting Edward while standing on the bed.

He crawled up on the bed with me and grabbed another can of whipped cream. Edward sprayed it in circles on my stomach. "Oren was hungry," he laughed. I took the chocolate syrup bottle and squirted it in his mouth.

"How does that taste, deary?" I smirked, as he gently pulled me to the bed. Edward licked the chocolate syrup off of my cheek. The littlest touch from him made me melt. "I thought we were just supposed to make it look like we were doing something dirty."

"That's all we are doing, love." Edward said, as he rolled off of the bed. "I needed the bed to get smeared." I took the empty bottle of syrup and threw it at Edward for teasing me like that. Of course, in typical Edward style, he caught the bottle with ease.

"Edward you better help me up!" I screamed. Edward walked next to the bed and extended his hand to me. "Thank you, now how are we going to get all this stuff off?"

"The shower silly." Edward took my hand and walked to the door. He peeked his head out the door and looked both ways. "Ok, its safe," he whispered. We literally had food dripping off of us. We snuck down to our room and quickly shut the door behind us before bursting into hysterics.

I felt a twinge in my stomach, "oh, that felt funny."

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, lets get in the shower," I said, before leading him into the bathroom. I hadn't noticed before, the shower was huge. I could see why Edward had picked this room. "Edward this room gets better with every second," I gaped.

"Glad you like it, now would you like me to help you with those or do you plan to take a shower clothed?" I hadn't noticed that Edward had already taken his clothes off until now.

"I suppose you could help if you feel it is absolutely necessary," I replied coyly. Edward put my special grin on his face and started removing my sticky sweet clothes. Every once in a while Edward would lick the sauce off of his fingers. Darn him for making everything sexual! He should know that pregnancy makes me…well…horny!

"There you are all ready for your shower," Edward said lovingly. I stepped through the glass door and instantly relaxed. Luckily Edward was behind me because I was almost too relaxed.

"Edward, I am really tired," I said weekly, melting into his arms.

"Lets get you washed up and then I'll get you to bed." Edward gently washed my hair with the lavender scented shampoo that the hotel had out on the shelf. He washed over my stomach and then every inch of me.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed. He quickly washed himself and then we stepped out of the shower. Edward wrapped a towel around himself and then pulled a robe around me. Apparently he felt the need to carry me to the bed. There was no point in complaining, he would do it anyway.

"Perfection thy name is Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. He put me on the bed and dried me off. When he had finished he laid on the bed next to me and pulled the blanket over us.

"I thought you were supposed to go back to the water park with Emmett," I mumbled into the pillow.

"I can do that later, now go to sleep my lovely Bella," he whispered into my ear. That now familiar melody came from his throat and lulled me into dream land.

I woke up to the sound of Edward cursing from the other side of the room. When I opened my eyes I could see Edward hopping around on one foot while holding the other. I let out a small giggle and Edward turned to look at me.

"What happened Edward?" I laughed.

"I stubbed my little toe," he pouted.

"Poor baby, do you need me to kiss it and make it all better?" I mocked.

"Very funny Bella," Edward grimaced. "I was trying to get your things ready for dinner tonight. Hopefully we can catch Emmett and Rosalie before they get to their room."

"Yeah I would like to see their faces when they find our surprise," I laughed. We quickly got dressed and I put on the necklace that Edward gave me. There was a knock on the door and both Edward and I smiled. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Emmett and Rosalie still wearing their swim suits.

"Have you seen our room key?" Emmett shivered.

"Oh," I giggled. "I forgot we still had that!" Emmett's eyes went wide and Edward wrapped one arm around me from behind and extended the one that was holding the key to Emmett.

"You were right big brother," Edward chuckled.

"About?" Emmett asked.

"Chocolate syrup is fun," I said with a grin, as Edward shut the door on their shocked faces. Edward gave me a high five and we returned to getting ready. A short while after we heard two screams coming from down the hallway and loud stomping coming towards our room.

"Sounds like he found our present, love," Edward chuckled.

From the hallway we could hear a muffled conversation. "Emmett what did you do to your room?" Alice cried.

"It wasn't me Alice," Emmett defended.

"Your reputation begs to differ Emmett," Jasper reminded him. I stopped listening after that. The baby had decided to kick me in the ribs so I was a little too distracted to care about it.

"Hey Edward?" I giggled. "Your son is trying to claw his way out from the inside."

"Oren you know better." he scolded. "Mommy is not letting you out until you are done cooking."

"It didn't work Edward."

"Maybe if I kiss you-" I cut Edward off.

"He will kick harder, now let's go to dinner. Your baby is hungry," I smiled.

"Have you noticed that when Oren is acting up then he is my baby but when he is sleeping he is your baby?"

"You're very observant Edward," I said raising an eyebrow at him. We met Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice in the lobby, Emmett was talking to a man at the desk. He looked like the veins in his forehead were going to pop out. Emmett pointed to us and I immediately blushed. When he finally joined us he looked very flustered.

"At least they didn't kick us out." he whined. "I did have to get mom involved though. By the way Edward, she wants to have a talk with you when she sees you."

"Well dear, brother, I guess that will be a good time to tell her about your little trip to Arizona," Edward smirked as we walked into the restaurant. It was very nice to have such a fancy restaurant in our hotel. We had started to eat when, of course, I had to use the restroom. Alice and Rosalie decided that they needed to touch up their makeup and walked with me.

"So Bella, I have been meaning to talk to you about that necklace," Alice said as she linked her arm with mine. My hand automatically touched the beautiful gems hanging from my neck.

"What about my necklace?" I asked.

"What did Edward tell you about it?" Rosalie smiled. Linking her arm with my free one.

"That it was his grandmother's." I said. "It is his grandmother's right? Please tell me he didn't actually spend that much money on me?"

"Oh, its grandma's all right. Did he tell you anything else about it?" Alice giggled.

"No, not really," I sighed.

"That style of jewelry," Rosalie laughed, "it's called Edwardian!"

**Author's note;**

**If you haven't guessed this is not the last chapter. I wanted to post both at the same time but after the wait I couldn't make you wait anymore. So yeah it isn't finished. **

**Hello all how are you today? I am so, so, so sorry about the wait. You have no idea what this week has been like. There were two visits to the emergency room in one day (neither was for me). For anyone who has rude brother in-law's let me say we should throw them off a cliff! Thank you to Lizbre for editing! Typing half-asleep is rather dangerous and luckily she knows how to fix my mistakes. **

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants**

**P.S. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Hopefully this weekend! **


	30. A Different Kind of Waterslide

**Disclaimer: I only own Oren and the hospital staff.**

_The Curse of the Smiley_

_Chapter Thirty, A Different Kind of Waterslide _

_BPOV_

I don't know why I agreed to Edward's compromise but I did and now I was stuck with it. Oh wait! I do remember-he threatened abstinence. As it is we won't be able to for six weeks after the baby is born. Now I have to spend the next semester doing internet classes. It might be a good thing considering how sore I will be after I have the baby. It wouldn't be very smart to go back to school a week after having my sweet, little, Oren.

After having a terrible nights sleep it felt amazing to be in the water. The wave pool was almost empty so I laid in the shallow water and let the water relax me completely. Edward was dragged off by Emmett for what he called "brotherly bonding". Every twenty minutes Rosalie would come and check on me. I am sure that either overprotective Edward or overprotective Emmett enlisted her to do that job.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said sweetly, as she sat next to me and put her hand on my stomach.

"Hi Rose, has it been twenty minutes already?" I asked.

"Yep," she laughed. "Hey Bella, did you know that your stomach gets hard every time I come to check on you?"

SHIT!

"Rosalie help me sit up."

"Bella, what is it?" She could tell by my voice something wasn't right.

"Help me sit up. I need to check on something," I said with wide eyes. When I finally stood up I could feel the tensing in my stomach. "Rosalie get me to the locker room!"

"Oh god Bella, is it time?" she asked in shock.

"Rose just help me to the locker room!" She did as she was told and got me there as fast as she could. When I finally sat down on a bench, I waited about another twenty minutes to see if the tightening would come back. Rosalie was getting impatient, but I wasn't letting her leave me now. When the tightening came again, I knew it was the real thing! "Rosalie, I need you to get an employee."

"You're in labor aren't you?"

"Yeah now do what I asked," I said impatiently. A nice woman overheard us and came to sit next to me.

"If you want, I can sit with you until she gets back," she smiled. I just smiled and nodded. "My name is Hannah, I know how uncomfortable it is but you need to stay calm. Ok?" Once again I nodded.

"Where the hell is she?" I finally screamed.

"Well, that was loud," Hannah said laughing. "I think you're louder than my sister was!" Rosalie showed up a few minutes later with a lifeguard.

"They're looking for Alice and the boys right now, Bella," Rosalie said, sounding very scared. When did fear enter this woman's body? "There is an ambulance on its way."

"I want Edward," I whined as my stomach tightened again.

EPOV

I was flying down one of the many waterslides, trying not to ditch Emmett…again. I had to admit that the waterslides were a lot of fun. Finally, I reached the end of the tube and flew into the pool at the end. When I stood up, there was a lifeguard staring at me from the edge of the small pool. The only thing I could think was _shit_! I quickly got out of the pool and the young girl ran over to me.

"Are you with Bella?" she asked.

"Is she ok?" I asked, searching her face with my eyes. W_hy wasn't I with her_!

"She is in labor in the women's locker room. We already called an ambulance," she said with worried eyes.

"The next three people that come down that slide are with us. Tell them 'twilight is here' and the directions to the nearest hospital," I yelled, running toward the locker room. There were a few shrieks when I reached Bella but I really didn't care.

"Edward," Bella sighed, "Oren wants out."

"I heard honey. The ambulance is on its way," I said, looking into her eyes.

"Edward, you need to stop worrying, it doesn't help me," Bella whispered, before her face turned into a pained expression and she grabbed her stomach. Alice and the EMTs simultaneously burst into the locker room.

"Oh thank god you're still here!" Alice screamed as she slid across the floor.

"Not for long Alice, go get dressed and ride with the rest of them," I instructed. When Bella stood up to walk to the ambulance her eyes went wide as a liquid ran down her leg. Her water broke in a women's locker room. This would be quite the story to tell Oren when he got older.

"Ma'am, how far apart have your contractions been?" one of the ambulance workers asked.

"About twenty minutes," she said in a small voice. We were led out of the building and into the ambulance outside. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. I was finally going to meet my son, our son.

I was sitting next to the gurney Bella was on, in the ambulance. They slammed the doors shut when a thought hit me. The hospital bag was in the Volvo, the keys for the Volvo were in the hotel room and the hotel room key was with me. Where was a cell phone when you needed it? The bag would have to wait until we were all at the hospital.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" the girl EMT asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I feel like I am going to have a baby!" I tried to hide my laughter, but I couldn't. Only Bella would say something like that; she always said the unexpected.

"Are you ready to have our baby, Bella?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready to hear me scream, Edward?" she smirked.

"You know how difficult that is going to be for me. Please don't bring it up," I pleaded.

"Oh yes, the child birth will be difficult for _you_," she replied sarcastically. I held her hand as we made our way to the hospital. Bella had a contraction when we turned onto the road where the hospital was located.

"Ok Isabella, we are going to get you a wheel chair," one of the workers smiled as we pulled up to the ambulance doors. "Then you will be off to have that baby!" It only took a minute for them to get a wheel chair. One of the nurses took us up to the right floor and helped us get a room right away. Bella ended up having two contractions before we even got into the room.

"Alright, let's get you into a gown and up onto that bed!" a plump nurse said with a smile. "Well, daddy, would you like to help her change?" She giggled at me.

"Of course I would love to help my beautiful, Bella," I said with delight.

"It's not like you haven't gotten me undressed before so let's get this show on the road!" Bella laughed. She was so calm in between the contractions.

"Bella dear, we need to know what your birth plan is," the nurse asked.

"I want the drugs," was all Bella said.

"Are you sure?" the nurse asked.

"For Edward's sake, the drugs would be a very good idea," Bella said with a serious voice.

"I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself," I defended.

"Edward," she said sweetly before letting out a blood curdling scream. Oh no! What is wrong? Is she ok? How is the baby? "That's why I'm getting the drugs, Edward; you couldn't handle me doing that for very long."

"Ok, you win," I said, putting my hands up in defeat. "Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"Well isn't he the protective daddy?" the nurse laughed. "Have you ever seen a birth before, Edward?" she asked.

"Well…umm…I read the books," I said, hoping that would be enough.

"You are in for quite the day," the nurse said, as she walked out of the room. But before I even had a chance to move, the nurse poked her head back into the room. "And before I forget, the doctor will be in to check on you in a minute. There is a fairy out here trying to work her way in the room."

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she bounced into the room. "Wow it's baby time! I'm going to be a godmother! This is the best trip ever!"

"Hello there, momma mia," Emmett laughed as he walked into the room with Rosalie on his arm.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Rosalie asked her nicely. Wow, Rosalie has really grown up over the last few months.

"I don't like this place," Jasper groaned as he came into view. "Too many people who are sad and then happy, or are going through so much pain. This place is unbearable."

"You're not helping, Jasper," Bella said with a scolding voice.

"I have a job for you, Jasper," I told him, his face immediately lifting. "Take this card and grab the keys for the Volvo out of our room. Take Emmett with you and drive my baby over here."

"Edward, I will not drive Oren anywhere," Emmett laughed.

"Very funny, now go," I yelled. They went out the door quickly and Bella grabbed my hand firmly. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Edward," she said through her teeth with a pained voice. "If you do that every time I have a contraction I will kick you out of the room."

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

"You wanna' bet?" Bella challenged. I was not about to argue with her when she was going through this.

"No," I groaned. She really was frightening when she was upset. The doctor came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Katy Johnson," the woman smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair and looked very kind. "I hear someone is having a baby," she joked.

"I'm Bella and this is my scared boyfriend, Edward," Bella smirked.

"Unless you ladies want to get an eyeful, you should step outside of the room," Dr. Johnson instructed. Alice and Rosalie walked out of the room, whispering to each other. The doctor checked Bella over and had a nurse hook up monitors to Bella's stomach. "You are already at 4 centimeters. I really want you to walk around a little to try and speed up your contractions so we can get this show on the road."

"So what happens if I have a contraction while I'm walking?" Bella asked.

"This lovely man and your nurse will help you," the doctor smiled at me.

"I will go get you a robe dear and then we can start after your next contraction," the nurse said sweetly. About three seconds after they walked out of the door, Alice was back in the room, jumping up and down.

"Wow," Alice chirped, "this is so cool!"

"Cool for you, Alice, painful for me," Bella said.

"Stop being a downer, you're having a baby. Be happy," Alice smiled.

"I m excited for the baby but not how he will come out and now I can't be _with_ Edward for six weeks," Bella grimaced. Wait, what? Six weeks? Dear lord, what has this world come to? "By the look on your face I would say you skipped that chapter in the baby book."

"I thought I had all the sex stuff perfected so I didn't think I needed to read it," I said with disappointment.

"Poor Edward," Rosalie laughed as she entered the room. "I leave for a few minutes to get a soda and miss all of Edward's torture."

"Be nice Rosalie or get out," Bella yelled. She made that heart wrenching face again. How could I have done this to her? "Edward, you are not helping. That face you're making is not very relaxing for me," Bella said through her teeth. Her face relaxed and she hit the call button for the nurse. "Please stop getting so worked up over stupid things. I need you to be here for me and there is no way _I_ can comfort _you_ anymore. Stop being a baby so we can have one!"

"Ok time for some walking," the nurse smiled as she walked through the door. The nurse wrapped the robe around Bella and she held one arm and I took the other to help Bella off of the bed. Alice was pouting on the other side of the room.

"Alice if you are coming with us then hurry up," Bella sighed. Alice bounced out the door behind us, we started down the hallway and saw another woman having to do the same thing. We continued down the hallway for a few more minutes when Bella held her stomach and hunched over. The nurse and I held her up and Alice rubbed Bella's back a little. Bella stood back up and started walking again.

"Ok Bella, we are almost back to the room and then I will send the doctor in again. I am happy to say that, I don't think your labor will be too long," the nurse smiled.

"Good. I don't know how long I can handle dealing with the baby _and_ a paranoid Edward," Bella said with a smile. I could tell she was joking and that made me relax a little. I was being selfish and I knew it. The baby needed her attention more than I did.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"I know, Edward," she whispered. We walked into the room to see Rosalie whispering into the phone. When she saw us she smiled and quickly hung up the phone. Once Bella was in bed, I walked over to Rosalie.

"What are you up to, Rose?" I asked.

"Nothing, Edward," she said, trying to look innocent. Hah! Rosalie and innocent in the same sentence. What a joke!

"If you do anything to upset Bella I will tell all of mother's friends that you're pregnant. You won't be able to avoid the harpies, Rosalie," I threatened.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" she whispered through her teeth.

"Actually, I was just going to lie to them but for some reason that look you gave me makes me wonder if you really are," I replied. Wow, Emmett might get exactly what he wanted.

"Edward, not now," Rosalie said before pushing me toward Bella. I walked over to Bella's side and sat in the chair. Alice had been holding her hand while I was talking with Rosalie.

"Alright, ladies, it's time to get out. Mommy needs to get checked again," the doctor said as she walked into the room. Alice walked out of the room hesitantly and Rosalie walked out giving me a death glare. I still couldn't believe that she might be pregnant.

"Ok doc, I'm ready for this to be over," Bella said as the doctor readjusted her and checked Bella.

"It's not quite time yet, Isabella, but the walking helped," the doctor smiled. "You already added a centimeter so you are at five right now. Did you want an epidural?"

"YES!" Bella and I screamed at the same time.

"Ok, I'll have them start the process," Dr. Katy laughed. "Did you want those ladies to come back in?"

"I suppose," Bella said sarcastically before she had another contraction. Jasper and Emmett came into the room with the girls, holding Bella's bag.

"Your knight in shining armor brought you a lovely bag," Emmett joked.

"Emmett, I thought you were _my_ knight in shining armor," Rosalie smirked.

"You know I am, Rose," Emmett smiled, as he dropped the bag and gave Rosalie a hug. If I hadn't known their secret I would have missed the fact that Emmett's hand paused on her stomach.

"Oh, Bella, what did you pack?" Alice asked, as she started digging through the bag.

"None of your business, Alice," Bella grimaced.

"Alice, my underwear is inside that bag," I smiled, as she dropped the bag with a disgusted face. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It will be ok. Just breathe, Bella," I whispered into her ear, as I gently rubbed her back. Her grip loosened and she relaxed back onto the bed. A team of people with a tray of needles came in. I could only assume it was for Bella's epidural.

"Ok, Isabella, we will need you to roll onto your side, please," a male nurse asked, in an indifferent tone. It was good he was indifferent or I might have been angry.

"Ok, that's my queue to leave," Emmett said, as he shielded his eyes and walked out of the door.

"I'm right behind you, Em," Jasper said, mimicking Emmett's movements. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and walked out beside him.

"Are you staying, Rosalie?" I smirked. I was once again given a death glare before she moved to see what they were doing to Bella's back. I cringed when they put the large needle into Bella's back. Her hand balled up into a fist inside of mine. I could tell the needle was really hurting her, but it would help her in the long run.

"Ok, we are all done," he said, pulling the needle out of my lovely, Bella's back. She let out a sigh of relief when it was completely removed. They held a piece of cotton against the small whole and left it there for a few minutes. Bella had another contraction while she was still on her side.

Her contractions started to quicken but her pain was staying the same so the epidural was obviously working. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, giving her a glorious effect. If it wasn't for her yelling every few minutes, I would have been incredibly happy.

"You're doing great, Bella," I smiled, rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"Edward, you do it," Bella whined.

"Didn't we go over this at the baby shower?" I chuckled.

"Hurry up and give me a kiss before the next contraction." I gave her a light kiss and moved back to my chair next to the bed, still holding her hand.

Soon the doctor came back in and said it was almost time. Bella put a smile on her face; I could tell she was happy that it was almost over. I knew she wanted to meet the baby as much as I did.

"Ok Bella, it's time to push. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push down as hard as you can," the doctor instructed.

"Are you ready for this, Bella?" I asked, with an uneasy smile.

"Shut up, Edward," she yelled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it harder than she ever had.

"Push, Bella," the doctor instructed. Bella pushed and I could tell she was using as much energy as she could. When the contraction eased up, she let out a small scream. "That's good Bella. On the next push I need you to do exactly what you just did."

"I know you can do this, Bella," I said, looking into her eyes. She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head before her face started to scrunch up again.

"Push," the doctor instructed. Bella made another hard push. "Ok, we have a head now the next push will be just as difficult and then things will get much easier." Bella relaxed a little and then let out another small, heart-wrenching scream.

"You are doing so well, Bella," I encouraged.

She gave me another small smile. "I know I am, Edward." Her face started to tense again.

"One more big push, Bella," the doctor said.

"Give it all you've got, Bella," I smiled. She put as much force as she could into the push. She let out a louder scream and relaxed back onto the bed. The room was filled with the sweetest cry I had ever heard; my little boy, our sweet, little, Oren.

"Edward, this was defiantly worth it," Bella sighed, as she looked up at the doctor holding Oren.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" the doctor smiled. I nodded my head and walked to the end of the bed. They handed me a pair of scissors and I set Oren free into the world. They cleaned him up and wrapped him in a little blanket before handing him to my glowing Bella.

"My baby," she said, with tears of joy running down her cheeks. I moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. I felt a tear stream down my cheek as our happy little family sat together for the first time.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note;**

**Are we all happy? I finished! I was up till five in the morning! So appreciate this! My beta for this chapter stayed up with me most of the night. Thank you so much E. C. Cullen. I really want to say thank you to a couple people who gave me advice or ideas or whatever I needed; lizbre, Angelic Messenger17, My-Bella, and nothingleft. I know that there are a lot more, like all of you who read. I hope you like the ending. I am going to take a week to get things set up for the sequel and try to start a vampire story too. **

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants **


	31. AN: SEQUEL IS OUT

**Hello all! It's been a fun ride! The sequel has been posted if you have already read it this is not for you. Anyway it's name is "One Year in Heaven's Hell" I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you,**

**Hellopants **


	32. Please Read

**Author's Note!**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by **Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead.

How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

If you would like to discuss this or anything else at least one of us will be in the cookie chat room and we would love help spreading the word about this injustice. There is a link on both my and My-Bella's profiles.


	33. Thank You

**Author's Note!**

Thank you!!! A huge mega humongous thank you to all of the support for Bronze and DLC. Fanfiction has removed the account and the reviews, and as far as I can tell, they did remove them from all of the stories. This could not have been done without all of the help and the outpouring of support from so many on fanfiction. Thank you so much!!

With a huge, heartfelt thank you,

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre


End file.
